


Carnal Desire

by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit



Series: Creature - TSV [2]
Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Eddy, Brett is a little shit, Creature Fic, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Top!Brett, Virgirn, because duh!, dont be surprised, of course, panic gay, what else? Come on you know me by now, why do I have to tag again? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Brett & Eddy, different setting again.Hm, yes, I am revisiting the "Creature-Au". For y'all thirsty needs out there :3+++From experience, Brett knew how rewarding patience was. How much sweeter the feeling of sinking into a warm, pliant body was, how daring the begging went and how much more he could get from them, if they were giving themselves up all too willingly for the taking.Also, it tasted much, much better. Brett could not wait for Eddy to be ripe.+++The soft, innocent kisses were not something Brett was overly familiar with, seeing he tended to just skip this, but they were fine. The last soft, far too innocent kiss ended, and Brett waited for more. Eddy pulled back after a few seconds. Once done, he bumped their foreheads together in silence. Eddy thought he was fond of gentler things, and women, for that manner; sure, he never been with one, and he liked boys love manga, but that didn't make him gay right? He had so many questions, and so little answers. Being clueless frustrated him to no end.+++
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Creature - TSV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672552
Comments: 83
Kudos: 164





	1. Once in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cover is done by me, Geert! I literally finished it the day of posting so procrastination at its finest
> 
> HERE IT IS!!!! NEW WORK!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This is a collab with the very lovely Geert_Whim (one of many to come - hopefully :3)  
> Please enjoy the first chapter of "Carnal Desire"  
> And please shoot the lovely peppermintgrape a Kudo because they are an awesome beta :D

**Chapter 1 - Once in a dream**

The night was stale, filled only with the palpable stress of upcoming midterms. Almost all the uni students were pulling all nighters to prepare for their possible juries.

Eddy Chen was no exception to this. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the sheet music he had prepared for his repertoire. 

"This is so nerve wrecking." He murmured and erased another note - he had once heard it was easier to recall things if it was written out several times. In his case, it wasn't working, as he was still messing the notes up even after writing them out.

Feeling his stomach growl, he shoved some cheap lukewarm instant ramen into his mouth. Eddy grimaced at the taste of soggy noodles. It was gross, but a student had to eat, and doing it while he reviewed the pieces was the best time.

Once he shoveled it all in with his stainless steel chopsticks, he stabbed them back into the remaining limp pile of noodles; traditionally this was disrespectful, as it was a sign for death, but that was how Eddy felt - like death warmed over, to be more specific. 

The night was long, longer than Eddy suspected. It was taking a toll on him when he heard a sudden knock; Ray was at the door as usual.

“Hey bro, do you want some real food? Or are you happy with your bland, disgusting noodles?” 

He opened the door a crack, a bright look in his eyes, heavily contrasting against a stressed Eddy.

“Come on, dude, you need real food for once. I ordered some take-out. Pizza!”

Ray shoved the door open and presented him with a delicious-smelling pepperoni pizza.

Eddy tore his eyes away from his work, despite the way the perfectionist inside him said _this isn't enough, don't let the foolish man distract you with his temptation_ \- but Eddy did not heed this warning. The scent of pizza was way too alluring. He sniffed the air questioningly to see if he could tell the quality, but of course he couldn't. He'd have to have a taste to know if it was as tantalizing as it smelled.

Ray laughed when Eddy rose from his chair and trotted with him into the living room. Of course Ray didn't get just one pizza; there were two pizzas on the table. No silverware as per usual; they were boys in a student dorm, so of course they didn't use utensils.

Ray flopped down on the floor and took a slice. He moaned when it's greasy, cheesy flavour exploded in his mouth. Hungrily, he chomped down.

“Come on, bud, or I will end up eating everything!” With his greasy hands, he grabbed the small cola he bought as well and waited for Eddy to finally join him on the floor.

“Don’t stress so much. You are smart. You worked and studied hard. You will ace the exam.”

"I'm not scared about the exam or even my composition; I'm scared of the jury. You know, the thing where you have to play and the people stare at you all judgemental. What if my repertoire isn't good enough, or my bow skids…" Eddy groaned, running a hand through his messy hair–his fingers occasionally got stuck in tangles–he needed to brush it to at least look mildly presentable. It didn't take him long to follow Ray's example and collapse to the floor.

"I might throw up just thinking about it," He murmured under his breath - he couldn't help but think he wasn't good enough.

Ray sighed. He knew what Eddy was going through. He had it all behind him, and in front of him at the same time. 

“You are good enough. You got that scholarship not because you won it, but because you deserve it. You have great talent and you are smart. Just a bit nervous, which is normal. Now eat until you can’t worry anymore and you fall asleep!”

To demonstrate, he took a big bite, chewing loudly.

Eddy took a slice gingerly, his nose scrunching up at the greasy texture. At least it was better than the ramen. He reassured himself that the grease was what made it so delicious. Before he could think about it anymore, he took the largest bite he could muster, almost mimicking Ray with his motions.

“Talented or not, it can only take me so far. I have to work hard if I ever want to get to my full potential. Talent isn’t good enough.”

His brows furrowed whilst he huffed to create emphasis on the importance of growing in a skillset. Eddy didn’t want to be just some other violinist- he wanted to reach the stars with his music, and if he burnt from flying too close to the sun, so be it.

“Sure, you need the actual skills too, but your talent will help you along the way. Now, less talking about depressing things, more fat.”

The older threw him a cheeky smile and grabbed the next slice. Eddy rolled his eyes at the slightly older male as he consumed his slice - it was indeed pretty good. 

“Whatever you say, but don’t blame me when you get fat from eating all of this pizza.” Eddy teased lightheartedly before falling back into their content silence. 

  
  


They ate until no pizza was left and they couldn’t move anymore. This was a food coma, the best kind of coma. While Ray heaved himself off the floor and on the couch, Eddy was left to pick himself up and go to his bed.

Eddy groaned, he felt like he couldn’t move - his limbs were heavy and his stomach bloated. He felt like he had a food baby. With an impish motion, he pulled himself onto unsteady feet.

“Goodnight, Ray. I may randomly study more in the early hours, so if you hear someone moving about, it’s just me, not a burglar. Please don’t hurt me,” He spoke in a now very relaxed and tired tone, it was time for sleep.

Ray just waved at him to go, clearly already more sleepy than awake. Eddy scurried off to his bedroom as quietly as he could, since loud noises could disturb his dorm mate. At the sight of his–rather uncomfortable–twin bed, he felt himself relax even more. He hoped tonight would actually be a restful one, unlike the other insomnia-filled ones.

  
  


__

  
  


It was a typical next morning; the birds were chirping, the sun was barely out and - was that his alarm ringing? 

_“Oh crap, it’s 6:49 already! I have to get to the conservatory by 7! My jury is at 7:15, shit shit shit. I need to set up and get ready,"_ Eddy's eyes snapped open, eyes filled with pure horror. How could he forget to set his alarm 30 minutes earlier? It was Ray’s fault, he decided. If the older man hadn’t seduced him with pizza, it wouldn’t have happened!

Eddy jumped out of bed, barely grabbing his violin and sprinting out of the room. His dorm wasn’t far, only several meters, he should be able to make it right? He ran across the campus, hastily getting to the concert hall. By the time he finally stepped in, sweat was dripping from his nose.

What was he gonna play? He didn’t even remember… maybe if he could just find the pieces he had chosen. Of course, with his current luck, his sheet music was nowhere to be found. He had to play something. Anything would do, really.

"Breath in, breath out - this is going to turn out okay," the violinist whispered to himself as a reminder. His chest was tightening, making it difficult to comply with his own advice. Oh gods, he was going to panic - he had to smack himself out of this, even if it meant literally. One smack, two smacks, three smacks; by the fourth smack, he felt himself coming back to normal - or maybe it was just the stinging in his face. At least his mind was clear now. 

"Get your shit together, Eddy, your passing depends on how well you play." The boy started to undo his violin case. First things first, he needed to make sure everything was in tune. With a quick pluck of the strings, he determined only one string was flat - an easy fix. Quick fingers made simple work on fixing the problem. He was about to finish when he heard the dreaded, "Eddy Chen? You're up."

One of the jury members called for him to come on the stage.

There was no time to think, only time to rush out on the stage. The onlookers were eerily silent, their eyes like daggers all concentrating on him, judging and demanding. He raised his bow to play. 

"Well, Mister Chen? We're waiting."

The sharp voice from one of the judges sliced into him, the man's pen tapping impatiently on his clipboard that held the sheets for grading. 

Eddy had no choice - he had to play even without his music. He lifted his bow with a swift yet elegant motion, but before he could even touch the strings, he heard a silky whisper.

“Your hand feels nice on my body." His whole body froze–perhaps he could blame it on nerves, but–what had he just heard? Who said it?

Despite the questions, he had to continue; after all, the concert hall was silent, waiting for him to play. Not even the stern professor was tapping his pen anymore. He dispersed the tension in his body as fast as possible before he laid his head back on the chinrest. Eddy's eyes fluttered closed for the immense focus he needed as he tried to start anew. 

The bow touched the violin in a graceful descent, letting the strings sing an A# for the beginning of one of the sonatas he remembered. Instead of hearing the A#, he heard the voice again. But this time it was just a moan.

Eddy didn't just freeze this time - he fucking dropped his violin and bow, the loud clatter echoing across the conservatory. His eyes were wide in fear, not just from the inevitable failing grade he'd get, but also from what had possessed his violin! 

It sounded like the wood itself had screamed - not from it crunching against the hard surface, but as if it were that voice.

_"That wasn't nice."_

Eddy's breath sped up and he knew he was close to having a meltdown right on the stage. This couldn't be happening! The cherry on top of this whole god awful thing was the feeling of a cold chill wrapping around his legs; as he looked down, he saw he had no pants on.

He gripped his now pounding head, pulling at his hair in hopes to make it all stop as he let out a blood curdling scream. Eddy fell to his knees in defeat, right beside his kinky violin. _Damn thing._

In the distance he heard someone laugh, then one lonely clap started. The stage contorted, and the violin levitated and flew to one of the judges. The man smiled widely, still clapping and watching Eddy. 

"Such a poor little boy, eh? That's your biggest fear? No pants on stage and a blank mind when you need to perform? Such trivial things. Such nonsense."

The violin hovered beside the man and laughed before it disappeared. All around Eddy was engulfed in black as the stage, the people, and the other judges faded away. Only Eddy and the man were still there.

The man came up to Eddy, exuding a confidence Eddy was rightfully envious of. He could never strut like that, but this man could. The aura floating around the man demanded obedience and submission. He knelt on one knee in front of Eddy, carefully lifting the boy's head with a warm hand under his chin. A soft smile curved his lips upwards, and Eddy could see a row of perfectly white teeth as he licked his lips.

“You look delicious.”

Without giving Eddy any time to react, the man surged forward, pressing his lips onto Eddy’s.

The kiss was so short, Eddy could not even respond to it - not that he would, of course.

“And you taste delicious as well.” The grip on Eddy’s chin tightened.

“How about we do something more… fun?”

The room spun with a little wave of the mysterious man’s hand. Suddenly they were on a lavish, silken covered bed that appeared to belong in a love hotel. The man was now above Eddy, one of his legs pushed between the violinist’s thighs.

“I love devouring virgins.”

Eddy’s head felt like it was throbbing from trying to comprehend everything that had just happened; his brain didn’t sign up to work overtime like this.

“Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you’re doing kissing random people!”

He didn’t care that this was quite obviously a dream - it was still a ridiculous notion, even in his sleep-addled brain, and it was a completely unrealistic scenario. Why would he imagine sleeping with someone who laughed at him in his darkest moment of failure? Utterly unbelievable. Not to mention, the person he dreamed about was a man!

“I am not a virgin, I have my hand - and second, I am not interested in your fun, unless you’re talking about playing Smash.“ Eddy couldn’t help but blush, the red shade spreading like wildfire all the way down his neck. The nerve of this dream guy, how dare he do these things?! Oh no, this sucker wasn’t going to get away with it if he had anything to say about it! He brought his knee up with a speed he didn’t know he had, shoving it right into the man’s gut. 

The man wheezed upon impact. This was absolutely not going to plan!

“This is for laughing at me, you asshole, and for possessing my violin. I was literally going to cry, but now you want to fuck me!? Like that’s ever going to happen.” He refused to submit, grinding his knee into the soft flesh as hard as he could. He gave a pathetic little growl to show he was serious.

The man grabbed the calf and used the motion to spread Eddy’s legs, slotting himself between them. He pressed their lower bodies together and hands stroked upwards, making the Eddy’s clothes disappear.

“Oh, but it's your dream. You like it. You want it. You want me.”

With that, the man claimed his lips again, softly biting into the sensitive flesh of Eddy’s upper lip.

When the boy opened his mouth to protest, he slipped his tongue into Eddy’s mouth.

Eddy made a loud sound of protest as their bodies and lips came together, fear filled him once again. Was he going to be raped in his own dream? No, he couldn’t let that happen. The boy whined miserably under the other male, who apparently had the superior strength. 

In a fit of high anxiety and panic, he instinctively bit down on the intruder. He thrashed about, accidentally headbutting the other in the process, eliciting a cry of his own because the impact of their skulls colliding hurt like hell, even if it was just a dream.

The man fell backwards, pain blossoming on his tongue and in his head.

Disgruntled he grabbed Eddy’s slender wrists and pinned them above his head, looming over the fear-stricken boy.

“I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t summoned me, foolish boy.”

Eddy was still naked under him, while the man still had all his clothes on. It was a frightening display of power between them. He lowered his head again, but very cautiously now.

“Let me fuck you; I know you want it.”

Eddy’s bottom lip started to quiver as tears sprung from his eyes in thick globs - he didn’t want this! His whole body began to shake in harsh convulsions. He tried to free himself, twisting and flailing as much as he could. He wasn’t able to use his hands, but he still had his legs mostly free, so he tried to kick or knee the jerk again.

“No!”

Eddy didn't understand how his subconsciousness could subject him to such a brutal scene. He didn’t remember wanting to be taken by some creep! Eddy now cried too hard for it to be considered anywhere near attractive. Snot dripped from his nose and the tears streamed down like a waterfall, hardly what one would call beautiful.

“Stop!” 

The man’s grip began to loosen around his wrists, and was that...concern in the dream stranger’s eyes? 

“...please…” 

It was a quiet demand mixed with a plea; he was scared and confused. What if this person didn’t listen? Sure, it was only a dream, and sure, the man was staring down at him with the same confusion, but it didn’t change the fact of what was happening. Eddy had to do it. If he couldn’t, he didn’t know what would happen.

”Please.” 

He whispered again whilst pushing his foot into the crease of one of the shorter’s hips, pushing him back with as much force he could muster.

”I really don’t want this…”

The boy wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or the other party, all he knew was that the other man was sitting flat on his ass some distance away and blinked owlishly at him.

He rubbed his chin and cocked his head.

“I like virgins, but I don't like tears. And I hate the smell of fear.”

Very carefully, he crawled to Eddy halting right in front of him, his cocky smile still in place.

“But don’t worry, honey, I will play nice. As nice as you want me to.”

Eddy tried to scoot as far away as he could from the other man, even though there wasn’t much room for him to run. He still didn’t trust the man, but at least they had space, and no one was on top of him any longer. He tried to start wiping his face. Too bad he didn’t have a shirt sleeve to wipe it all off on. He was also still a bit shaken up from the storm of emotions running through him: fear, anger, anxiety, self-doubt and so on. It was such a mess. Eddy survived, though, which was the important part. He had gotten away from whatever fate his subconscious deemed. The violinist sat there in silence to gather himself together until he felt he was decently presentable.

”I don’t wanna play.” He murmured through sniffles. He wasn’t quite able to stop yet.

“You don’t want to play? That’s so sad. I love to play. Especially with such a cutie like you.” 

The man laid a warm hand on Eddy’s ankle, stroking the skin with his thumb cautiously. He was careful not to come across too bold. It wouldn’t help him in the slightest.

“Just imagine: you being filled, panting, moaning, writhing in pleasure. We could play all night long. As often as you want, and as often as you need. You will make the most adorable sounds.” He snickered, “And you will feel so good around me. I promise, it will not hurt at all.”

While he was talking, he let go of Eddy’s ankle, respecting his untold wish not to be touched. Of course, only after he touched him again.

Eddy hugged his legs close to his chest defensively, baring his teeth as threateningly as he could before relaxing. His brows furrowed, trying to understand what the man had just said. 

”The being ‘filled, panting and writhing’-comment makes it sound like you’re talking about constipation. That’s not pleasurable at all.”

He finally looked at the man again, despite his eyes being puffy from all his crying. This was just confusing. What was he even talking about?

“Oh, sweety, I could explain it to you, but it’s much more fun just to show you. Give me permission, and I will make you feel better than you’ve ever felt in your life.”

The smile grew bigger and he tilted his head to the side.

“Just say yes, little darling.”

“Why would I agree to something I don’t understand? That’s like going to the store but not looking at what you’re buying. That’s how you end up with mushrooms and eggplant even though you hate it.” 

Eddy stuck his tongue out in disgust. He hated those vegetables - they should burn in a fire. But that wasn’t his point of bringing it up.

“Or, you can get something you’ve never had from the candy aisle and fall in love with it.”

The man was fixated on Eddy’s tongue.

“Be careful, sweety. I am tempted to swallow that tongue. You still taste delicious, don’t forget. And I crave more than the few little crumbs you let me have.”

Eddy quickly drew his tongue back in to protect it. He couldn’t have his tongue being devoured, now, could he?

“It’s still a 50/50 chance that I will get something I hate.” 

This was technically free, but Eddy was too confused and stubborn for that matter to agree to something he didn’t know. He bit down on his bottom lip as he thought on the offer. 

”I didn’t let you have the crumbs - you just took them.” Eddy huffed, a pout forming on his lips. He was still pissed about it.

The man licked over his lips, his eyes fixated on Eddy’s.

“That is true. How about we will start with this, then? With your soft, delicious looking lips? If you like what I do with them, you will like the rest. So far, no one has complained about it.” 

His hand twitched as he thought about what he would do to the boy, and how delicious and perfect he would taste. Thankfully, he still had clothes on, while Eddy didn’t have the luxury. Yes, he was a bit too lanky and thin for his usual aesthetic, but the overpowering sweet smell of innocence and virginity was more important than looks.

“I don’t kiss people I don’t know. So, what’s your name?” Eddy spoke softly as he tried to cover himself the best he could, so he wouldn’t have to feel too insecure about being the only one naked. Although, it still made him insecure because it was a clear power imbalance. 

The man came closer and purred his next words. 

“You can call me any name you want.” 

He dared to stroke Eddy’s ankle and calf again.

“And don’t be shy. You are beautiful. Let me see all of this beauty.”

But the surroundings still got a bit darker, dimming everything. The man wasn't an asshole. Not completely, at the very least. Eddy tried to find something he could call the man, something simple and easy to say.

"How about Brett?" He used to have a childhood friend with that name sadly, he died in a horrible car accident shortly after they met in youth orchestra.

"And I'm not beautiful, I am handsome." Eddy huffed, refusing to uncurl himself from the protective position.

“Beautiful, handsome, pretty, cute, eye candy - it’s all the same.” He shuffled closer, sitting right next to Eddy.

“Now, say it like you mean it. Give me my name.” He didn’t mind being named after a dead person. He was more or less used to it. Very slowly, giving Eddy ample time to react, he lifted his hand and laid it on the shoulder. 

Eddy looked at him with his tired almond shaped eyes as he whispered," Brett." 

“Turn your head and let me show you how you need to be kissed. Only this kiss is a true kiss, the others are not worth mentioning.”

When Eddy obliged, Brett started soft, oh so very soft. He pecked him on his lush, pink lips, feather light. He did it again and again, until Eddy loosened up a little bit. His hand found its way to his neck, stroking the warm skin in circles. 

He gently took the lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it, sucking it into his mouth. Then, he finally pressed his lips against Eddy’s.

Now his other hand came up, cradling Eddy’s cheek, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle.

He opened his mouth and traced the seam of Eddy’s lips with his tongue, begging for entrance.

Eddy stayed frozen when faced with the kiss. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from this when he agreed. He tried to relax into it - a kiss wouldn’t be very good if he stayed as still as a corpse. What was a normal response to someone licking his bottom lip? The violinist tried to summon all the knowledge he knew about kissing from movies he had seen. Slowly, he began to part his lips in compliance; that’s what he had seen the actors do, so it was probably an appropriate reaction. But he wasn't sure if he liked it. 

As soon as the lips parted even the slightest bit, Brett let his tongue slip inside, tracing the teeth, the mouth, tasting Eddy completely. He nudged at his tongue, trying to get a response but to no avail.

This had to be the boy’s first kiss, or at least, he had no real practice. So he had to take things slow. Gathering all his willpower, he forced himself to back up a bit, opening the eyes he had closed.

With a last lingering peck on the red-kissed lips, he leant back.

“You are not used to kissing, right?”

Eddy licked his own lips subconsciously when they broke apart. It felt strange to him that things felt that way; it wasn’t unpleasant, but he didn’t find it pleasant either. It had felt wet, and like a good way to get mono, especially with someone's tongue probing into his mouth.

“Uhm, not really. I don’t really kiss people, because germs and stuff.” He was having some trouble forming his thoughts into words. His mind was more or less a jumbled mess right now.

Brett gently manhandled them into a lying position. They were both on their side as Brett was trying to not overwhelm him again by hovering over him. The last time he did it, it was followed by a not very favorable outcome. 

“Don't think about that. Just enjoy it. It will feel better.” 

His hand lingered on Eddy’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. He closed the distance between them again, starting anew with feather light pecks.

When Eddy still didn’t respond he whispered “Just copy what I do.” 

But that didn't help either. Brett furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating what to do now.

“How about you try to kiss me? Just do whatever feels right to you, honey.”

Maybe it was better for Eddy to be the active part on this, not just a passive bystander. It could encourage him to do more than just laying down and take it. This way, he could decide what he wanted or not. Experimenting was a big part of trying to figure out the art of kissing and it was clear as day, Eddy didn't have a clue whatsoever. 

He slid an arm around Eddy’s neck and pulled him closer, their chests touching. The unoccupied hand stroked his naked back in reassuring circles. How badly he wanted to slide his thigh between the boy's legs, rolling into him and taking all of him - but he couldn't. 

This tactic didn't work with him, Brett knew that. This particular method rarely worked with virgins, anyway, so he wasn't really surprised by that. But he needed more of the boy - much, much more. 

But first things first, he needed to make the boy comfortable and willing. Then he could move on to step two. 

From experience, he knew how rewarding patience was. How much sweeter the feeling of sinking into a warm, pliant body was, how daring the begging went and how much more he could get from them, if they were giving themselves up all too willingly for the taking. 

Also, it tasted much, much better. Brett could not wait for Eddy to be ripe. 

Eddy furrowed his brows, trying to analyze the situation. If he were to follow what the shorter male had done, it would be a peck on the lips, biting the bottom one, then licking. The peck on the lips seemed okay, but he saw no need to share mouth diseases. Maybe close mouthed kisses were better. He leaned in cautiously to give Brett a chaste kiss on the lips, then pulled back. The boy thought he liked softer things more than just whipping one's tongue out. Thus he decided to place more chaste kisses to Brett's face. He started with kissing under the man's eyes, then the tip of his nose before pressing his lips to Brett's dimples slowly moving towards his mouth. Yes, this was much better, he thought. He paused for a moment as they connected once again.

Brett was patient with him, letting him do what he wanted to do. It was important that Eddy figured out by himself what he wanted. Also, that way Brett could learn what the boy desired without asking him.

The soft, innocent kisses were not something he was overly familiar with, seeing he tended to just skip this, but they were fine. The last soft, far too innocent kiss ended, and Brett waited for more. Eddy pulled back after a few seconds. Once done, he bumped their foreheads together in silence. He eyed the man, studying his face closely in wonder. Was he dreaming of someone he knew? Why was he even willing to kiss someone who had been so forceful with him earlier? Maybe his brain was trying to tell him that he liked things rough, which he didn't understand why. Eddy thought he was fond of gentler things, and women, for that manner; sure, he never been with one, and he liked boys love manga, but that didn't make him gay right? He had so many questions, and so little answers. Being clueless frustrated him to no end. He'd have to look out for a man that looked like this to see if the reason lingered in reality.

"I gotta get up now." Eddy broke the silence - he felt the stirring in his head, like his mom nagging him to get up and study. He untangled himself from Brett and jumped out of the bed.

"See you, I guess."

He decided he would search for anyone like this in the student body or faculty members. There had to be a reason he was imagining this person specifically. While Eddy was cluelessly jumping around, Brett was left dumbfounded on the bed. 

What?

“H-hey! You can’t just leave!”

But as soon as the words left Brett’s mouth, Eddy vanished into thin air, taking the dream with him and sending Brett back where he came from.

Eddy opened his eyes, still remembering the dream. He licked over his lips, trying to taste something different, but other than a little bit of leftover grease from the pizza from hell, it didn't taste different.

Well, it was, after all, just a dream, right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 1. Nice!  
> You made is this far.  
> Please dont forget to Comment/Kudo/Vote because this makes us authors happy and we will know then you liked it.  
> Part two will come out (most likely) next Monday, but that can vary!  
> So, have a nice day and we will see us next week. Bye~


	2. A kiss for a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter!!!  
> Please check out Geert_whim as well, thank you :3
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/234743471-carnal-desire
> 
> also, please leave lots of love for our Beta: Peppermintgrape
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintgrape/pseuds/peppermintgrape/works
> 
> Check her out as well!
> 
> So, onto with the Story:

**Chapter 2 A kiss for a story**

  
  


Eddy stared at the greasy pizza they once again got for dinner. Why they were having pizza two days in a row was beyond him. He figured it was just easier and admittedly, it tasted better than the instant ramen. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh. He couldn't get his mind off of the weird dream. It definitely made him paranoid about losing his pants, he even wore a belt that day to avoid such mishaps.

“So how was your music theory exam today?"

He asked offhandedly, although what he really wanted to know was if Ray had any weird dreams from stress too. 

“Good, I guess. At least I filled everything out. In two weeks, we’ll see if it was correct.”

Ray bit into the cheesiest and greasiest pizza he had ever eaten. It was on the verge of gross, but he thought they both needed it. Pizza was comfort food. Stressed uni students needed that a lot!

He threw Eddy a glance. The boy looked like he had something he wanted to say or ask, but Ray couldn't be too sure. He would when the time was ready – probably.

Ray licked his greasy fingers.

"Let's hope you passed, then - your teacher already seems to dislike you enough," Eddy tried to keep his eyes off the way Ray was licking his fingers - it disgusted him so much, he couldn't stop staring. He thought something must be wrong with him if he was paying attention specifically to that. Napkins for messes, not tongues. Slowly, he tore his eyes away to bite into his own slice of pizza to pretend he enjoyed it. Foods like this always messed his stomach up, but being in uni, he was getting used to the poison. 

Although, it may be affecting his brain now; after all, it was making him dream of kissing other boys and stare at Ray, who was licking his fingers longer than was considered appropriate.

“She loves me. But she can’t show it. Everybody loves Ray Chen.”

Ray shot Eddy a big, pearly white smile.

“Now eat. I paid good money for that pizza!” 

The evening flew by as the day and Ray was again in a food coma, alongside Eddy. Maybe having pizza wasn't the best idea. But it tasted soooooo good.

Ray heaved himself up on the couch. He was too full to think about the back pain he would be in tomorrow.

Eddy got up, shuffling to his room. He swore, he was going to find himself a job so he could buy the next dinner. Bubble tea and Chinese takeout would be his go-to - then, he wouldn't have to watch grease dribble where it didn't belong. Once in his bedroom, he flopped into bed, with only a few days of exams left.

  
  


____

  
  


Brett was already waiting for him this time. No big setup, no fears to endure.

The room was heavily dimmed, with only a few lone candles scattered across the room. The bed was much larger, had a heavy wooden frame and bed posts as thick as his thigh.

Also, they had silken red curtains.

Brett was laying on his side, watching Eddy as he materialized. When he was fully corporeal, Eddy was deeply asleep and could not be woken suddenly. Which was the best time for him, because then they had more time together.

Eddy blinked when he saw the scene.

Brett was almost naked this time while he was fully clothed - yes, he checked if he had pants on this time - and upon further inspection, only a thin, smooth cloth covered Brett’s crotch. His sun kissed chest and legs were bare - not that Eddy looked too closely, of course.

“Hello, baby boy,” he purred, “how nice of you to join me again.”

"Oh it's you again," Eddy said blandly, his first instinct was telling him to cover his eyes. This wasn't a scene he was supposed to be seeing. He was a firm believer on dinner first, and then several other dinners, before getting to bed like this. 

"Why don't you have clothes on?" Eddy ventured to ask. He wasn't sure if it entirely mattered in the dreamscape, but clothes would be nice. 

“You seemed embarrassed yesterday, so I decided to switch things around. Maybe you are more comfortable with being clothed? You were a small ball of nerves.”

Brett made a motion, trying to get up, but Eddy’s loud “No, don't!” stopped him.

He blinked owlishly and stopped moving. Which didn't help at all. The sheet still fell off his hip, revealing black boxers underneath. It was not like he was naked or anything. Just a bit less covered.

Eddy stared wide eyes for a few seconds before realizing Brett still had boxers on. He sighed in relief that nothing was completely exposed. It didn't make it any less awkward, though.

"I think you should get dressed," he cleared his throat as he tried not to stare. He averted his eyes to elsewhere in the room, trying to stay composed. He had seen Ray in his boxers plenty of times - this should be no different. But it was, as the atmosphere had different motives behind it.

Brett smirked when Eddy looked anywhere but him. It seemed the boy wasn’t uninterested, but overly interested and shy. Immense mountains of shy. 

He chuckled and sank down on the bed, gathering the sheet to drape it over his crotch agan.

“When you come here, I will make sure you don’t even remember that I don’t have clothes on.”

Also, when the night was going like Brett planned it, clothes would only be in the way.

He motioned the boy to come closer.

“Come on, honey. I will not bite. Unless you ask me to, of course.”

"And what makes you think I will come over? Is there a door to this place?"

Eddy walked around the room, purposely avoiding the bed as he searched for a door. He didn't have to deal with this bullshit. He tried to ignore the man on the bed.

“Honey, I will assure you, I am the only thing keeping you safe as of right now. The darkness is nothing you should be tinkering with. Come here, and I will tell you grand stories.”

Brett’s voice was smooth and velvety, but had a sharpness to it. He knew what was lurking in the shadows - too bad Eddy didn’t. Actually, no - it was better for the boy not to know.

"It's my dream, what should I be afraid of? Just turn the lights on, and then there won't be darkness." 

Eddy spoke matter of fact on the manner, thinking it was just a bluff. Hearing the offer of stories, he paused - he liked hearing tales he had never heard before.

He turned to face Brett with an eyebrow quirked ever so slightly.

"What stories and knowledge do you have to offer me?" 

Brett smiled and draped himself on the bed, leaning against the headboard. His naked chest was again overly visible and he crossed his ankles to get more comfortable.

“I can offer a lot of stories. Funny one, sad ones, fear inducing ones, happy ones. Whatever you want, honey. You only need to come lay down right next to me and I will tell you what I know.”

The man paused for a second, before a big ass smile formed on his lips.

“Although, every story comes with a price. Nothing too high, don’t worry.”

Eddy groaned at the cost part. Why was his dream bullying him so much through this stranger?

"Tell me the price. I may not be willing to pay if your stories aren't worth it, Mr. Brett." 

He huffed, standing his ground firmly. At least, until he felt something brush against the back of his leg. It felt like it was between furry and scaly - he didn’t know what it was, and he did not want to find out. With a very manly, not at all high-pitched shriek, he leaped for the bed, partially tackling Brett in the process. He didn't think he was a cruel man, but if it came down to it, he was going to sacrifice Brett to the beast. Better him than Eddy. 

Brett was not at all put off at being suddenly attacked. Instead he slid his arms around the boy, pressing him closer.

“See? It wasn’t that hard to come to me.”

He smirked.

“The price is a kiss. For the first story, at least.”

One of his hands sneaked underneath the shirt, stroking the warm skin right above the waistband of Eddy’s pants.

“A kiss you will give me voluntarily. The better it is, the better the story will be. I think that's a fair price.” Of course Brett wouldn’t let him negotiate much more, but he was willing to tone down the payment - at least at first. He was determined to have this boy tonight. Spread not on top of him, but underneath him, flushed red in the face, panting, moaning his name, opening up willingly. Brett could almost taste the victory.

Eddy swatted at the hand snaking under his shirt.

"Just because I jumped on you doesn’t mean you can touch me. I demand to be released." 

He planned on scooting elsewhere on the bed, away from this person. It was all around strange for Brett to be in a dream for a second time with apparently the same motive.

"I refuse to put my tongue in your mouth if that is what you think a kiss is." Eddy's face burned red from the thought of what happened last night. That wet appendage had no business near, much less in him!

Brett chuckled and stroked over Eddy’s butt, teasing the boy and getting a good feel for himself before he lifted the arms to let go of him.

“Honey, it just is a kiss. With tongue, true, but that’s how people kiss passionately. I mean, it’s not like I asked you to stick your tongue into my butt or offered it to do it to you. Which is not as disgusting as you might think it is.”

Brett’s eyes seemed to glow for a second, but before Eddy was sure he saw it, it was gone again.

“Also don’t you want to be popular with the girls and boys? Both like good kissers. Treat it as an opportunity to practice your technique. It’s like violin playing. Practice makes perfect. And here, we can practice plenty.”

Brett liked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to taste the human again. And this time, he would get his fill for sure.

"I will pretend you didn't say the whole butt thing; that was just plain gross. Do you know how much bacteria is down there!?" 

Eddy said exasperated, really the nerve of this guy. What was even going through his head? The boy couldn't help but laugh about the practice thing. The poor dream imagination didn't know him very well.

"Joke's on you, I'm going to die alone. Don't need practice when I don't have anyone but my violin."

This was just too funny for him not to continue laughing about it. As the laughter grew, Brett tried something different this time. The swatted hand laid back down, but on top of the shirt this time. He stroked the boy while his other hand came to his face, cupping it gently. His thumb caressed Eddy's lower lip.

“You are too pretty for being alone your whole life. You will find someone, or they find you. And then you will really want to kiss well, because you will want to impress them. Also, this is a dream, honey. If you wouldn't want to do it, I wouldn't be here.” 

That was only partly the truth because Brett was there because he also wanted it, but essentially if Eddy wouldn't have cried for help that night, Brett wouldn’t have shown up. 

"I think you're just here to torment me or my subconscious is trying to tell me something. There are hundreds of other logical explanations besides just this. Also, logically speaking, if that was truly my desire, I'd be all over you by now."

Eddy shrugged with a small sigh. He closed his eyes briefly as a sign he was slowly relaxing into the caresses. If this were someone he knew in real life, did it mean he was crushing on them?

"Also I'm not pretty, I'm too awkward for that."

He opened his eyes to look back at Brett - he still didn't want to involve tongue, but he liked stories. Perhaps he could find a way around it. The type of kiss was never specified.

“You are all over me, honey.”

It was true, Eddy was still on top of Brett. Even if he didn’t need to be. Brett’s hand on his back was still going in circles, trying to calm him down even more.

“So, what do you think about my price, eh? For warning you about the darkness? I helped you. Well, more or less, that is.”

"I'm just sitting here so I can sacrifice you to the darkness if need be. No offense, but you are just a dream person, and I don't think it would be considered manslaughter."

Eddy's face once again turned a deep shade of red since Brett was right, this was just an excuse.

"I'll pay your price but I'm initiating it." He needed some control over the matter. Brett chuckled at that.

“I hoped you would initiate it. Since you can control the kiss better that way. I will only respond to what you will give me.”

Which was also why Brett still didn't have a tent in his boxers. As long as Eddy didn't feel aroused or wanted to do something sexual, Brett’s body wouldn’t respond to it. However, he was looking forward to feeling his lips again. Those pink, lush lips would feel amazing around his dick as well, but those were only thoughts for later that night.

Eddy shifted slightly, not exactly sure what to do. It couldn't be that hard, could it? He took Brett's face carefully in-between both of his hands, simply just cradling him. It was good to make the other person comfortable, and it helped him gain some confidence. Eddy grazed his thumbs over the man's cheeks, deciding in that moment his skin was soft.

"Would you close your eyes for me, please?"

Brett did as he was asked. He waited silently, without moving. The only thing he did was letting go of Eddy’s jaw, so the boy could move freely. He laid the hand on the bed.

Eddy gently pressed a kiss to Brett's eyelids first, as he always wanted to start off ever so gently. It felt right for him to treat the other with care - after all, they should feel like they're worth it. He trailed little pecks down the man's cheeks, deciding to place some on his jaw as well before making his way to Brett's lips. He pressed them together softly at first until he felt brave enough to try to move them together.

The warm hand on Eddy’s back didn't stop moving throughout this. It was not Brett’s first kiss, not by a long shot, but it was one of the few times which were really sweet. That's why he loved feeding on virgins. They were such treasures. Also, they tasted the best - at least for Brett.

As Eddy moved his lips cautiously on Brett’s, the latter still didn’t move his lips. 

He wanted to give Eddy enough time to feel confident enough. 

Eddy was still quite unsure, so he did what he thought could be considered somewhat sensual but still far from passion. He sucked a bit on Brett's bottom lip in remembrance of how the man bit down on his. Eddy let go after a bit, pulling away from the kiss. As the kiss ended, he rubbed the tips of their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

Sluggishly, Brett opened his eyes. Eddy’s face was still super near him. His lips curved into a smile.

“Well, that was good,” He whispered, “Try one more time.”

Eddy pouted at the man.

“That wasn't part of the deal. A kiss for a story. So one story, please, before you get any more. Also, you didn't specify the types of kisses, so the chaste ones should count too. I kissed your eyelids, two; trailed them down your cheek, four, and then your jawline, which was like three. Then, when we finished, I gave you one eskimo kiss. Those combined together should add up to one lip kiss."

His pout turned into a devilish grin.

"And, if you don't count them, I will bite that beak you call a nose." 

He was a bratty kid so it seemed. Brett rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't leave his lips.

“I shall acquiesce. But I will thank you for the insight. I will remember this and be more precise the next time around.”

He leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on Eddy’s nose.

“A story you earned is a story you shall get.” Brett breathed in deeply before he exhaled and started his story.

“Once upon a time, there was a man. He was a hunter in the woods. One day, he heard beautiful singing, entrancing him. He wandered around to find a beautiful woman who sang by the willow tree deep in the forest.

She had vibrant red hair, and the most angelic voice you can imagine. 

He fell in love at first sight. He instantly asked her to marry him, but she declined. She said she wouldn’t leave the forest and the tree.

The man went home, his poor heart broken. 

The next day, he visited her again - maybe he could convince her to leave the tree and come to live with him?

But as he declared she would be his wife, bearing their beautiful children, proclaiming his undying love for her, she turned him down again. 

The man went home again, and at the dawn of the next day, he knew what he must do to have her. He would free her. The willow kept her tied to the forest. So he took his axe and went to her for the third time.

And this time he cut her tree down, taking her hand in his to bring her home. But as soon as she stepped one foot out of the forest, she fell down and turned into a flower.

Her last words were a whispered warning. ‘You shall not get what you don’t deserve.’ She warned him and now she was a flower. The man went home and was never to be seen again.”

Brett looked at Eddy while he told the tale of the willow maid. 

“There you go.”

Eddy sat in silence taking the words to heart, engraving every word in his memory. 

"Under the assumption that you are back in my dreams tomorrow, is that what you'll do on the third night? Take what you want and don't deserve because I have rejected you this far?"

He smiled mirthlessly at the thought. He guessed if the story was in his mind as he slept, he could very well dream it. Only problem was that he couldn't sing, and he definitely wouldn't turn into a flower. Probably a thorn bush, because he could be very smiteful if he wanted to be.

"Anyhow, your story has satisfied me." He nodded thoughtfully - perhaps it was time to get off of Brett. But Brett applied a little bit of pressure onto Eddy’s back to keep him down. Not so much to hurt or force him, just a reminder to stay put.

“No, Eddy. I will not force you. It was just a story.” 

Not for Brett, because he saw it happen in that forest, but for Eddy it was just that: a silly little story to pass the time.

“If I have satisfied you, so will you be inclined to do me a favour? Kiss me again.”

"I don't think extra kisses were a part of this bargain, mister." 

Eddy poked the tip of Brett's nose with a sly grin. As long as he had something the other wanted, he could have some control in the matter. If not full control, he at least had a say in the matter.

"Tell me what will I get in return if I pay you extra or are you just asking for a freebie? I am afraid if you want handouts, you will have to make it worth giving."

Eddy clicked his tongue when he finished.

Brett just smiled at him.

“I am asking for a favour. A favour will be repaid by a favour. You can ask me for almost everything, as long as it’s something I can do. Give me a big, true kiss on the mouth , make it passionate, and I will reward you.”

“You’re a silly thing, you shouldn’t say such things.” Eddy ran a hand through Brett’s hair, watching him closely. He found the proposition a good bargain on his end, but ultimately, a stupid thing to offer. 

“No kiss is worth that much, especially when the person doesn’t love you. Second, you aren’t real. A figment of my imagination could hardly complete a favor for me.” 

Brett’s smile grew bigger. Hook, line, and sinker. Now he only needed to prove it.

“Oh, honey, how about we make a deal then? You kiss me like I asked, and I will help you. How about that professor who doesn't like you and grades you down every single time? I will make sure he will grade you up to an A this time.”

"Sure, I'll play along to amuse you, but that isn't going to happen. He hates my guts." Eddy rolled his eyes with a scoff - this was absurd, really. Why did he even agree to play along?

He licked his lips subconsciously. "But I'm not good at kissing, so I may need guidance." 

The boy wouldn't dare ask for help so bluntly.

“No problem, you can try and try again, if it’s not good enough. Like I said, practice makes perfect.” 

Of course Brett knew what Eddy was trying to do, but as long as the boy didn’t beg for his help - or just ask for it - he just would spin it in his interest. Also, he loved seeing the innocent boy struggle. 

“An A will come up as soon as you kiss me - for real this time. So take your time; I am ready when you are.”

“You’re full of bullshit.” 

Eddy rolled his eyes with a pout, since this meant he had to guess what the hell he was doing. It made his skin crawl at the thought of their tongues colliding. Even if this wasn’t real, he was going to thoroughly clean his mouth when he woke up. The boy slowly leaned in, of course starting with his typical innocent kisses. Although, he only pressed soft ones on the man’s dimples this time before pressing their lips together. A smile still curved Brett’s lips when Eddy finally kissed him. Brett left himself loose and mimicked the motions Eddy made. 

Slowly, Eddy tried to suck the man’s bottom lip into his mouth like he had tried the first time. It felt weird, yet it wasn’t terrible. Eddy simply didn’t know how to approach the rest of the kiss from here.

Brett knew that Eddy was probably at loss here, but since he didn’t ask for help, he would only give small little hints. So to make things a bit easier, he opened his mouth a crack.

Eddy should now know what he was supposed to be doing. 

The boy gently slid his tongue out, gliding it across the crevice of the man’s lips. He froze, starting to get nervous about actually doing this. Was he even doing this right?

As if smelling the nervousness creeping up on Eddy, Brett started rubbing his back in the familiar circle motion. 

He gently closed his lips around Eddy’s daring tongue and let his tongue meet Eddy’s. But only the tip nudged the intruder, not wanting to get too forceful. It was Eddy’s kiss after all. Brett was curious as to what the boy would do now. So far, he wasn't disappointed in him. 

Eddy nudged Brett’s tongue back with his own - it was painfully obvious he didn’t understand the mechanics of this sort of thing. He tried his best to figure out what else to do. Surely there was more to it than just thrusting his tongue into a strangers mouth. Anxiously, he began to explore the cavity, taking note of how the roof of the man’s mouth kinda tickled his tongue. 

Brett was impressed. He was really impressed. He thought Eddy would pull another trick like before, like “I touched your tongue with my tongue, there you have it!”, but the boy really gave his all in trying. 

When Eddy’s tongue was tracing his mouth, he followed him with his tongue, gliding upwards into Eddy’ mouth before going back down, trying to encourage Eddy more. The boy made a startled sound when Brett’s tongue seemed to spring to life, even if it had only gone into his mouth for a few seconds. His face heated up in embarrassment from hearing himself. He looked like he could pull away right then and there to throw his hands over his mouth. That would be one way to not embarrass himself. Instead, his hands landed on Brett’s shoulders, a slight tremble in his fingers. They seemed antsy to either keep the man close or push him away. With a confused look in Eddy’s eyes, he pulled away from the kiss. His gaze immediately fell downcast as he licked his lips.

”Sorry, I’m not any good.” He mumbled under his breath.

Brett immediately put his warm hand on Eddys neck, caressing his shaved hair. His fingertips tingled when he threaded his hand through the already messed up hair.

“You did your best. I’m not disappointed. Well, maybe I am a little bit because of the length of the kiss, but not the kiss itself.”

The man wanted so hard to roll them over and claim this innocent mouth again and again, but he was pretty sure Eddy would not like or appreciate it. 

“Do you want to try again?” he asked, knowing fully well Eddy did his part to uphold the deal. But it couldn’t harm to ask for more, right?

“Um, I don’t think I can do it like you want it,” Eddy finally dared to look at the man once again, he glanced shyly through his messy bangs, “I’m not a kisser.”

He had accepted his defeat when it came to this - it’s not like a dream could make him better, or that he had the desire to do this to anyone. It hadn’t felt bad though, not like he had expected. It was even kind of pleasant in some aspects. 

Very cheeky, Brett asked him.

“Maybe I can show you? Then you can follow my lead?”

And no, of course Brett didn’t have any second thoughts to this, no, not at all. It was even more sad that this time, Eddy was the clothed one. He had to change that the next time. The soft skin felt like silk to his touch, he kind of missed it.

Eddy lifted a hand from Brett’s shoulder to flick him in the nose. There was no malice behind it, and if anything, it was playful. 

“I asked you for guidance the first time, but you denied me, meanie pants,” He stuck his tongue out childishly. They were still so close that he could probably lick the man’s face.

It was Brett’s turn to pout.

The pink tongue dangled right in front of him. Should he go for it? Brett decided against it. They made big progress tonight, and he shouldn’t ruin it. With every other person, he would have gone for it, but not with Eddy. Poor, innocent Eddy. He would freak out on him again, most likely, and be angry with him.

His gaze wandered higher, knowing he had been staring for too long so Eddy hastily removed it from his view. When the boy noticed his intense gaze, he drew his tongue back to his mouth.

“Bummer. But the offer still stands. You only need to ask clearly for any sort of guidance, and then I can help you.”

His hand wandered higher; now his fingernails were scraping over Eddy's scalp in a soothing manner. The other hand wandered in the opposite way, rubbing over Eddy’s firm butt. How badly he wanted to cup the naked globes, slipping a finger and more inside, taking the boy, turning him into a writhing, moaning mess. But given the way Eddy went about a single kiss, it was only wishful thinking.

“On another note, honey, don’t you ever feel aroused?”

Because he was never hard or had those thoughts when they were together. Brett’s body would have responded to that immediately. 

Eddy thought the touch to his scalp was very nice, so he tilted his head back to feel Brett's fingers better. On the other hand, the touch to his ass was not something he found particularly nice. In fact, he squeaked at the touch.

"Does your hand on my butt have anything to do with your question? To answer, I guess I have felt some tingling sensations in my lower abdomen, but I haven't really gotten it up. I never wanted to get it up, it's shameful. Plus, I don't really like my body, so I wouldn't pay it much mind even if I was aroused."

He probably disclosed more than he should, but it didn't matter if it was already in his mind.

Brett’s hand immediately wandered higher again, resting on his back.

“Hmmm, okay. But you are here in the comfort of your own mind. You can do almost everything. With me, without me, you are free to do whatever.”

"Heh, I don't know if I want to deal with the sadness and guilt when waking up. You know it's wrong to do sexual stuff before marriage, to touch yourself and that you're not a real man if you do such things with another dude."

Eddy shrugged with a bitter laugh. This was silly, he was practically just reminding himself of these things. Brett furrowed his brows at that. In this day and age, this was somewhat of a rare thing to hear.

"At least that's what my dad said. I don't really believe it though.”

Brett’s tension dissolved instantly. Ah, good, then he still stood a chance.

“I think people should live their lives happily the way they want. As for me, if I am successful, my parents will be proud. I don't need any of the sexual things or a relationship. I just need to be successful and I will be okay."

Eddy sighed, he had to keep his eyes on the prize. This was just a distraction, he needed to tell himself that.

It was time to wake up, work hard, study and pass his classes.

Brett’s hand cupped his cheeks and jaw, halting Eddy’s movements.

“Your desires and your body need to be addressed. Almost everybody has these carnal desires, and it is foolish for not heeding them. Sex and sexual desires are as old in humans as their history, so it’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not by chance that prostitution is the oldest occupation out there. There will always be a need in people to fuck or be fucked. Also, it’s a very pleasurable hobby. So rewarding, so fulfilling.”

He let his thumb wander over Eddy’s red tinted lips; he looked as kissable as always.

“How can I make you understand?” he whispered, more to himself than Eddy. Of course Eddy heard it, being so close. 

The boy lifted his own hands to place them over the ones on his cheeks. He craved the feeling, it was tender and accepting. Sadly, they held concepts he couldn't have.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just not for me. Maybe if I find the right someone, one I really like, I'd be willing to give myself to them. But as I said, I am probably going to die alone so I see very slim chances in my future." Eddy leaned in to press a light kiss to the man's forehead. "Well, thanks for making me feel like a semi-normal person, even if you scared me half to death last night and tonight was just kissing. Still kinda gross, but it wasn't bad. I gotta wake up now to do what I do best."

Brett laughed at that. The boy was really something.

“I might apologize for that, someday. We will see each other tomorrow night. I will keep my promise.”

The man would make sure to keep it; after all, it could be promising to get more from the boy.

He watched as the boy slowly faded away, returning to the land of the living and the awake.

Brett had a huge pile of work to do for the day, so he better get started.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the second chapter!  
> Feel free to drop by next Monday and don't forget: Friday is regular update-time as well! :3
> 
> like always, a bit of author love (in form of comments and kudos) would be much appreciated!


	3. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter, have fun =D

**Chapter 3 Baby steps** **  
**

  
  


With his last goodbye, he faded from the man's arms to face reality: waking up in his cold bed, utterly alone. Being alone didn't particularly bother him on normal occasions, but he didn't typically dream of men holding him during typical circumstances. This was just painful. For the first time in a while, he found himself wanting to hug a pillow and cry the loneliness away. He couldn't bring himself to do it though, so the only choice was to man up and roll out of bed.

Ray sensed something was off with Eddy, but couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was just the stress of the finals? It was quite possible; Eddy always had an enormous mountain of expectations to shoulder.

  
  


The day went on, and ended on a very surprising note. Or shocking, depended on how one looked at it.

The professor who had kinda bullied Eddy the whole semester came up to him after he performed his piece and smiled at him, shaking his hands.

“You did great, Mr. Chen. I am so proud of you! I knew you had it in you!”

The final grading would still take a while, but the man only ever grunted and dismissed Eddy quite harshly in the past, if not outright ignored the boy. Eddy was quite sure the professor was possessed, but he tried not to let it show in his facial expression.

"Thank you, sir." The boy smiled awkwardly as he drew away. The best course of action was to scurry away as fast as possible to his dorm with uncomfortable panic.

Once safely inside, he secured his bedroom door behind him.

"What the heck just happened?!" 

His mind helpfully recalled the deal he struck with the man in his dreams. His skin turned almost ghostly pale at the realization.

"It's just a coincidence," Eddy tried to tell himself, "Or maybe the professor was actually possessed; holy shit, I knew I shouldn't have skipped all my confessionals! No, no, Eddy, don't panic. Remember what you said, it's a coincidence. It is very possible, and way more likely than your dream having anything to do with it."

He laughed awkwardly; oh, gosh, he didn't even check if Ray was back and here he was sounding like a crazy person, talking to himself. Maybe he should confront the thing in his dreams tonight? Was it Satan himself? Oh no, what had he done?!

Eddy was pale white when Ray came out of the kitchen area, snacking on some buttered, sugary popcorn.

“Was your evaluation that hard with Prof. Welsh?”

He offered Eddy some of the diabetes-inducing food offhandedly while munching.

“You look like you have seen a ghost or a demon.”

Eddy let out a whimper at the word demon- he was pretty sure he had seen one, despite his logic trying to save his sanity.

"I am pretty sure Prof. Welsh is possessed… he was really nice to me after I played my piece today, and- and–"

He cut himself off after stuttering out and twice. He had no clue how to bridge the topic about his dream man; he was already very uncertain about discussing sexuality comfortably. How was he going to say  _ I probably kissed the devil to grant me wishes _ without making it morally questionable–because it could be considered cheating–and how to not disclose more than he was comfortable with.

Ray was not stupid, but also thanks to the finals week a little bit braindead like every other students on campus. Otherwise he would have picked up more clues from Eddy.

“Prof. Welsh was nice? Well, apparently it happens once in a blue moon.”

He shrugged his shoulders. What was the panic about? Prof. Welsh was always nice to him at least. Maybe because he was his favourite? 

"Maybe not a blue moon but a deal with a demon," Eddy stared up at the ceiling blandly trying his best to gather his thoughts, "There was this guy in my dreams for the last two nights. Last night he told me he would take care of the professor for me."

He cleared his throat that felt way too dry.

Ray blinked owlishly at him. 

“You dream of guys? Two times in a row? Okay, what did you do with him? No, scratch that - you are a frightened, panicked virgin. What did he do to you, I think is more appropriate to ask? Did you guys kiss? Fuck? Did he force you to blow his dick and you liked it?”

Braindead with no filter was a deadly combo. 

Eddy blushed, he wanted to pretend he had never heard what Ray said. It was a lot worse that he was getting vivid images in his head from every little dirty thing that was spoken.

"I thought he was going to force me the first night but he didn't. We just kinda kissed, then last night we kissed again and he told me a story. Then asked for a favour, and in return he'd fulfill my wish to get a good grade in Prof. Welsh's class… so I agreed to play along, because it was supposed to be just a dream."

Part of him was kinda pleased that Brett was real - maybe he wouldn't be so lonely that way. But he also knew that nothing with a demonic creature would ever fulfil his life. Plus, the creature probably had hundreds of other people to steal souls from. On top of that, he liked having a soul. He wasn't jealous. Of course not.

Ray blinked. Then blinked again. Then his last dying brain cell was reminding him he spoke to a semi-asexual being.

“Kissing? Only kissing? Oh boy, how touch starved are you that you dream about kissing? Did the demon look at least good? And if so, why didn’t you go for it? Should I hug you now?”

Rambling, braindead and no filter. Ray was a hazard to be around right now. Then, his last brain cell died a tragic death, leaving behind a total moron.

“You should let that demon fuck you, right? No, stop - just think of the possibilities! Good grades, luck, money, everything! On top of that, you finally get sex! Awesome! If you meet him tonight, give him my regards, and tell him I am very much willing to do whatever he asks me to do for a meeting and a deal with him.” 

Eddy felt himself seething at every word Ray said. He was panicky, overemotional, and kinda wanted to smash the other’s uni student's mouth in.

"You want to know why!? Because I don't want to deal with who I am, I don't want to see what I'm like, because I don't like this!" Eddy's voice raised unintentionally as he motioned to himself, this was too personal. He was used to having most people at arms width away, never letting them in. He didn't want anyone to see - yet here he was, getting bent out of shape over his idiotic roommate that he sometimes called a friend.

"That's the difference between you and I. You'll take the easy road out of things as long as you get to the goal, but you didn't earn it - whereas I am willing to start from nothing to work for what I want. I'm not going to ask for any grade or teacher favours, now, because I didn't deserve it, nor did I earn it. What's the point of having anything if it's served to you on a silver platter?!" He said, snappier than he should have but it really pissed him off. 

The audacity of such things. Eddy didn't have to listen to any more of this. Instead he walked to his bedroom with an eerie question directed to the other.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the willow maiden?" 

And with that he closed the door behind him, the words of the story still etched in his mind.

As the door fell way too softly shut, Ray knew he had fucked up. He knew what Eddy was like sometimes, how insecure the boy felt. He knew and he overshot it by not even a small margin - it was more like by a fucking landslide. 

He had to make things right. But trying to talk to Eddy right now was like trying to extinguish a fire with gasoline. Ray placed the bowl of popcorn on their low table. He wasn’t hungry anymore. 

The violinist went into his room. Maybe he could help Eddy in a different way. Also, he should fucking apologize as soon as Eddy would speak to him again.

This time Eddy gave in to the need to hug his pillow and let a few tears escape. He didn't know why his eyes were leaking, but he blamed it on how emotionally high strung he felt. Being alone was the only thing he could think of- and the one person he did have, he pushed away in his panic. So this is what it felt like to have no one. With that passing thought, he closed his eyes. At least he wasn't alone in his dreams - even if the company was a demon.

  
  


As always, Brett was already there, waiting for Eddy. It was the same bed, but the sheets were all black today. He smiled as the boy materialized and both of them had clothes on. 

He knew immediately that something was off when Eddy opened his eyes.

“Good night, honey.”

Brett gave Eddy a once over. Yes, a good fitting black shirt with short black pants definitely suited him.

“How was your day? Did you enjoy me keeping my promise?”

Eddy didn't put up a fight this time as he slumped into the bed by choice, he reached up for a pillow to cradle. He wasn't touching the thing in front of him, still being quite unsure of the severity of what was going on.

"I did nothing to earn his praise, I only agreed because I didn't think it would happen. Also, I have a roommate that's probably more interested in the whole thing than me. He said he'd comply with your demands...unlike me."

He said the last part quieter - it hurt to even say it, honestly. Ray was such a better choice than him; he was good looking, funny, smart, and everything Eddy wasn't. Honestly, he was pretty sure there were millions of better humans than him.

"You're going to disappear after you steal my soul or something, anyways, might as well leave now before I am foolish enough to get attached."

He was well aware that the thing probably didn't give a damn about whatever he was spewing emotionally. In the long run he was a speck of dust compared to a god.

Brett listened quietly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy, manhandling Eddy on top of him, pressing their bodies together. The demon cradled Eddy's head in his hands and pecked him on the lips.

“I don’t take your soul, honey. I’m not that kind of demon. And I'm only slightly interested in someone else. I just need enough food to survive. Also, I don't think you didn’t deserve the man's praise - your professor’s, I mean. He is a mean spirited, hateful asshole who disliked you. I only removed that tiny speck of anger and hate towards you; the rest came from him.”

He kissed him again, so very softly Eddy could have imagined the touching of their lips.

“Also, I would like it if you would grow attached to me. Makes it easier to draw you out of your hard, outer shell. And I like seeing the soft, squishy inside.”

Now it was Eddy's time to make a move. He had to decide if he wanted to stay with Brett or if he expelled him. The cat was out of the bag; he knew Brett wasn’t just a dream. But Brett knew this from the moment he went to the professor.

Eddy wrapped his arms around the man as he tried to hide his face in Brett's shoulder. He hadn't hugged someone in a long time, it felt like. He knew, he was still too emotional for his own good - crying in a spirit’s arms was probably a bad idea.

"I don't wanna get attached; you'll leave." He tightened his arms around Brett's neck. Maybe he was already attached to their funny banter and interesting stories, or he had sunk this low to become so desperate. He didn't want to be on his own anymore.

“I'm lonely..." He admitted, although it was quite clear. 

Maybe that is why Brett came to him in the first place. The demon rubbed Eddy’s back, and in the spur of the moment decided to roll them over, so Eddy was drowned in black silk and Brett's warm body. He kissed the neck of the young man, reigning in his desire to do something foolish right then and there. Only a thin strand of control was holding him back.

His voice dropped several octaves as he whispered in Eddy’s ear.

“Go on, become attached. I won’t leave you. I will hold you. I will be here for you.”

His hands travelled down Eddy’s side, caressed his hips and then manipulated his long legs so Brett was laying in between. One hand came up again, cupping Eddy’s cheeks before turning the boy’s head to place kisses along his neck, jawline and cheek. The other hand stroked Eddy’s outer thigh. 

“Just tell me what you want, and I will fulfill your wish. I will be yours if you agree to be mine.”

Eddy tried to wrap around Brett as well as he could, arms remaining around the demon's neck as his legs lifted to wrap around the demon's hips. He wasn't thinking of anything sexual in the compromising position, he was simply clinging on to make sure Brett would actually stay.

"Promise?"

He whispered quietly, letting the feeling of Brett's warmth to consume him along with the softer kisses to his evidently very sensitive neck.

“I can promise you that, but promises can be broken. Let’s make a deal. I am not able to break deals. You will give me your everything, and I will stay with you for the rest of your mortal life.”

His face hovered over Eddy’s, their lips close to touching.

“Kiss me if you want to seal the deal.”

"The way you say that makes it sound depressing." Eddy sniffled, as he listened trying to pick out everything. It proved hard, seeing that his mind was muddled with deep feelings of distress. Something just didn't sit well with him through the wording.

"An easy loophole would be to have me murdered after you use me. End of my mortal life and contract."

His brows furrowed as he tried to think of what else to say; in fact, there was a lot wrong with Brett's statement. That's what he got for trusting a demon - but desperate was desperate.

"I want you bound to me - if I give everything, you do too. Your spirit and whatever else you have will belong to me if you expect me to be yours. Also, how can a contract be broken if it is later decided that this isn't a mutual thing anymore and we hate each other?" 

He needed a way out of his mental escape. If reality was hard and this got hard, he didn't want to be stuck like he felt now.

Eddy gave Brett a headache. Was the boy even thinking about what he was saying right now? Probably not. But Brett wouldn’t be Brett if he couldn’t work around that.

“You do realise what you are asking of me, right? If you belong to me, I shall belong to you too, right? That would mean I can only feed from you. And I feed on sexual desire and acts. Something you are not too keen on doing. I mean, I will not let myself starve and wither away. If I belong to you as you would belong to me, then we will have sex. Regularly. I need food every night. And I'm pretty sure you can’t provide that now.

Also, I cannot kill the other party I made a deal with. It’s forbidden, and I will be killed for that as punishment.” 

Brett lifted his head up a little bit more. It wouldn’t do them any good if the deal was accidentally sealed.

“Have you ever heard of the devil’s work? A demon takes a deal. We don’t break deals, and they will only end when the human dies. You can decide not to see me anymore, but the deal will always be there. No way out, honey. It doesn’t work that way.”

His thumb started caressing Eddy’s lip again. His eyes shortly flashed red, before returning to dark brown.

“A devil’s deal is unbreakable.”

Eddy seemed generally horrified by this knowledge, especially when the man's eyes gleamed red. His nervousness was back about how he was dealing with a fucking demon. It was here to do its job and eat. This is nothing, he reminded himself. He meant nothing as a person - he was just a food source.

"Would I go to hell if I agreed to this?" That was his first question on the matter. He wasn't sure if it was worth it if neither of them could provide what the other needed. Eddy was lonely, but he still desired things like genuine trust and affection. In the end, it turned out what he said about Ray was actually about him. Instead of being willing to actually start a relationship or friendship with other humans, he tried to take an easy way out of it.

"You could always teach me how to do that stuff…" he murmured under his breath. On the other hand, it did seem appealing to wake himself up to go cry in the shower where no one would hear him because he was being an idiot.

Brett couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed the boy right on the lips. Of course they didn’t seal the deal by this. 

“Oh, by Satan's silky pants, I cannot believe you.”

He kissed him again.

“You are too precious.”

And again.

“I want to devour you. I want to teach you all the things.”

Another one.

“I was just unsure if you were aware of what you were asking me. I will gladly show and teach you all you need to know about sexual desire, but you freaked out last night overa simple tongue kiss and a few touches on naked skin. I was just trying not to force you into sexual acts you didn’t want to participate in. I can feed on other people, and we can do things at your pace when we are together. No rush, no stress, no pressure for you.”

He licked over the pink lips after he claimed them again.

“You will be very well cared for, but your mental health is also important.

So, by giving me the freedom to eat out and give you time, it would help you more than just me fucking and feeding from you even when you are not willing. Please tell me you understand that.”

Brett waited with a bated breath. How would Eddy decide?

Once the kisses actually stopped, the boy was able to get his word in on the matter.

"Well, can you blame me? Kisses with tongue are germy - and now knowing you are real, I don't know where that thing has been! And, please, don't tell me where it's been - I don't think I want to know."

Eddy huffed with a small pout. He had a lot to think about. The demon made it sound a lot nicer this time around. Made it sound like he even cared a little about him. For the time being, Eddy shut that thought down. It was a dangerous one.

"I understand," he whispered. He wasn't stupid. Maybe just a bit naive... okay, a lot naive. With a deep breath, he found enough confidence to give the demon a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I guess it's a deal.”

He'd probably regret it when he woke up, but it sounded so promising. He could only hope that the demon followed through with the promise - but the contract may assure that.

“Then we have a deal.” Brett`s eyes glowed red.

“Do you accept the deal with me, like we discussed before? If so, complete it with this kiss.”

Brett inched closer to Eddy, but the boy still had to be the one who kissed him.

Eddy guessed it was the deep, passionate kiss the man always talked about. He guessed it wasn't terrible - if anything, the red eyes were more intimidating than somebody's tongue. To make himself comfortable, he closed his eyes before pressing their lips together, gently moving against the demon as he did so.

Bretts slid his hand from Eddy’s cheek to the back of his neck, tilting their heads and slipping his tongue inside the mouth underneath him.

He didn’t need a deep tongue kiss, as a small peck on the lips would have been enough - but how could he resist the pleasure of doing so? It was not really common to make a deal with a demon in this time and age, and Eddy would probably never see a different one from Brett, so he could indulge, right?

He sucked Eddy’s tongue into his mouth, softly biting the nimble thing before releasing it way before he actually wanted to.

Brett’s hand let go of Eddy’s thigh and slid to the deep V of his hip bones, pressing down gently with his fingertips. There would be a mark to be seen in the next morning, signalling the deal being made and accepted from both parties. 

“Good boy,” he purred, and could not resist biting into the lower lip, “you did it. You completed the deal.”

Eddy inhaled deeply once the kiss was released, face warming up at the  _ good boy _ . He saw it as praise, something that really kept him going. After all, most of his driving force in his work was to make his parents proud, but it didn't end there. Now, he found a small desire in him to make Brett proud, and to be good enough for him.

His eyes fluttered open to watch how the demon's teeth sunk into his lip. It was fascinating in some ways to watch.

Brett was sure Eddy needed a bit more time to acclimate to the new situation, because now something would change. He rolled them again, so Eddy was on top of him, and sat up, having Eddy straddle his lap.

“What do you want to learn first, honey?” His voice was still dark and husky. “Or do you just want to get used to kisses?”

He was honest with Eddy when he told him he wanted to go at Eddy's pace. It would do him no good to throw him on his stomach and fuck him. Well, not that he was all too against it, of course, but that wasn’t what Eddy would want.

Maybe he should visit the boy when he was awake. He smirked at the idea.

First, Eddy wanted to ask how men did it between each other, but decided against asking. He didn't want to seem like too much of an idiot, so he'd just have to google it when he woke up.

"I want to learn more about you." The boy said as confidently as he could, which wasn't very much at the moment. His hands perched on Brett's chest, fidgeting with the material under his fingers.

“I’m not that interesting.” Brett’s hand wandered over to rest motionless on top of Eddy’s waistband. The last time he made a move, he was brutally swatted away.

“How about we remove the shirt off of you so I can kiss you lovely chest? Practice a bit more skinship, so you can be comfortable?”

"You're a demon, how could you not be interesting? I'm sure you've traveled the world or seen interesting things in history. Do you like music? Or play any instruments?" Eddy was stubborn for the most part, he wanted to know what he wanted to know. It didn't seem fair that he didn't know much about Brett.

"We can take it off... but, please, talk to me while you do that."

Behaving was probably a good thing, so he'd try not to freak and accidentally hit the man or something.

Brett’s other hand wandered down, joining the hand on the waistband.

“I play the violin. Well, more or less. Haven’t touched it in years.” 

With great care, he lifted the shirt and tossed it away. He kissed Eddy’s neck with featherlight kisses.

“I think I fucked Beethoven at some point. He was delicious. Also, the one russian composer who thought cannons were musical instruments. Artistic people taste so much better to me. Like you.”

"Please tell me you at least did it when he could hear, it's not nice to abuse deaf people," Eddy playfully swatted Brett's chest as he gave a tiny smile. "What were the composers like? As in personality, not sexual quality."

He tilted his head to the side to give Brett more access to his neck. This wasn't too bad.

“He heard enough. Also, in your dreams, you don't have the same ailments you have in real life. He could hear in his dreams until the day he died.”

Brett pressed more kisses on Eddy. How badly he wished to mark the boy’s body even more. His flaccid cock signalled him Eddy was still not aroused. Also, the position didn’t seem to affect him. He probably didn’t even have a clue of how guys fucked.

“We didn't talk too much. Tchaikovsky was always in a rush and had almost no time to sleep. I kept his nightmares at bay. If you meet with me in the dreams, you will not have a nightmare. I think this and being fucked was his biggest concern.”

Now his kisses wandered down onto Eddy’s chest. He threw a glance to Eddy as he pressed a kiss onto his nipple.

As Eddy licked his suddenly dry lips, he looked down at Brett curiously. Was this a normal thing? Should he feel something in his chest when Brett kissed it? Was there something wrong with him for not reacting right away? Ultimately, Eddy didn't know, so he had to let go of his understanding and let Brett hold the control. The demon clearly knew what he was doing, and had unlimited experience, unlike him.

"What if people see you as a nightmare? Does that mean your apparent anti-nightmare mechanism doesn't work?" Small talk seemed to help him relax more and not think too much about being shirtless.

“You mean like with you? How we met the first time in your dream? I can only enter your head when you are dreaming. These meetings like we have now are a construct of me. If you start sleeping and your brain is fully shut down, you come to me, because I replace the dream you would normally have.” 

Seeing nothing as a reaction, Brett dared to lick the soft bud. It was high time Eddy should feel good while being touched. But if not Brett would try again and again until Eddy was responding in the good kind of way. He had time. Also this was a dream-body, not the actual thing. 

Eddy shivered slightly feeling the wet stripe that had just been made over his nipple. He wasn't sure if it was from the sudden cold feeling–hardening the bud almost instantly–or because he was actually feeling something.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

He finally dared to ask the question. 

“We will see in a bit.” 

With that Brett closed his lips over the nipple and sucked. He alternated between sucking, licking, and rolling the bud between his teeth. The nipple was hardened and started to swell; it should stimulate Eddy.

The boy stiffened as a strange sensation filled his body, like a tiny fissure running through him in reaction to the demon's divine mouth.

Instinctively his hands came up to rake through Brett's hair, even if there was a slight tremor in them. He felt like his poor nipple could rupture any second from the pressure created.

A strangled moan tore from his throat. Eddy could hardly believe that was him making such a sound.

"Stop," he said, through another weird noise he couldn't explain. Oh gosh, this was so embarrassing.

The instant Eddy said stop, Brett let go of the nipple. He was proud of himself, of making the boy moan. He lifted his head, looking at Eddy. His face was flushed, and his breath came in short pants. 

“Yes, honey?” He asked in a silky voice. The demon had a strong hunch on what was running through Eddy’s brain. His hands started caressing his naked back, alternating between stroking and teasing with his fingertips.

The boy's hands slipped from Brett's hair to cover his own face, that was quickly becoming as red as a tomato.

"It's embarrassing, something must be wrong with me," Eddy whispered shakily. Well, he had felt something, but it still felt so foreign and wrong to him. He needed to do research so he could be good for Brett. If he studied, maybe he could fix whatever problem this was.

“There is nothing wrong with you. Your body just responds to my ministrations. It’s completely normal. I bet you felt a tingling in your nipple and probably body when I worked on it? Try to explain to me what you feel, and then I can tell you if it’s normal or not.”

Brett kissed Eddy’s jawline.

Eddy didn't move his hands away from his face just yet, still feeling the embarrassment growing in him. The pleasant feeling was now replaced by an unsettling one.

"It felt like tremors were running through my body, and this warm tingling feeling started in my chest and started to go down to my stomach… then I made those weird sounds that aren't very befitting for a young man." 

He went to high school; he knew what moans were, because that's primarily what people would do on the bus as a joke, but his father would always lecture him about it not being fitting for dudes to try to sound like women. The old man was a bit sexist.

“This is a good thing, Eddy. Your body reacts like it should. And you are allowed to make any sounds. Don’t be ashamed of them when they come naturally to you. Don’t force it out, just let it course through your body.”

Brett placed a soft kiss onto the nipple.

“Don’t think about anything at all - just feel what I do to you. If you feel good, then enjoy it. If you don’t feel good, or if you are in pain, tell me immediately.”

He kissed him on the shoulder this time. Nice and soft. Brett wanted to reassure Eddy and feed his confidence. Only then would the boy be ready for more. 

Eddy's brows furrowed, trying to comprehend what Brett had just said. It was becoming quite clear that he didn't understand this was okay.

"But isn't it wrong?" He knew he asked the demon to teach him and that he shouldn't be complaining, but this went against everything he was ever told from a young age. Sex was bad, homosexuality was degrading, and the body was something to be ashamed of. Yet here he was with a sex demon, a male on top of that, shirtless as he moaned. He told the creature that he was okay with people living their lives to be happy, but he didn't know if he deserved those same things. It was hard for him to believe, but he didn't really mind Brett tearing down those lessons in favor of new ones. 

“No. It is not wrong, Eddy. It’s natural.” He gently pulled the hands from Eddy’s face, kissing his fingertips. Brett looked deep into Eddy’s eyes, and he pulled him down by his neck.

Their lips met again. 

When they parted, Brett licked over the rosy, slightly swollen lips.

Eddy bumped their foreheads together to feel closer to the man in the safe place that was seemingly imaginary. Well, it did feel safe, until he felt someone shaking him, which clearly wasn't Brett. He made an disapproving expression before opening his eyes.

He was now facing his roommate. He was secretly hoping to avoid Ray, since he felt awkward about raising his voice at him last night.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" He grumbled groggily. Certainly waking up could have waited a few more minutes.

“We have 10 minutes to run to the classroom. And by run, I mean run. I will leave in 2 minutes, get dressed!”

Ray didn’t shout, but seeing as it was still finals, his hair stuck up in all directions, and the panic in his voice made it clear they had a problem. And, oh, they had a very rough, very hectic morning on the last day of their finals week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Monday we will uplaod the next chapter.   
> Until then, bye


	4. Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 :3  
> please leave a comment if you liked this series or is you liked the chapter, thank youuu~

**Chapter 4 Deals  
**

  
  
  


It was late afternoon when they collapsed in the living room. The last day was the best and worst at the same time. 

Ray fell face first into a smelly pillow on the couch. It was the same pillow he slept on the last few nights in a row.

“Smells.”

Eddy grunted and turned his head.

“What?”

“I said, it smells. I smell. We smell. We need a shower, Eddy.”

And the only way they could shower was the public bathroom in their complex.

They had a small toilet in the dorm, yes, but it didn’t come with a shower, sadly enough.

Ray lifted himself up and waddled into his room, gathering fresh clothes and his shower supplies.

“Come on, Eddy-baby, you smell like shit.”

"Like you're one to talk," Eddy sighed, feeling too drained to properly banter. Maybe if they hadn't argued, if he wasn't cut off from Brett so prematurely, and if finals weren't so exhausting, he'd be in a better mood. Despite his grumpiness, he followed Ray's lead by going to his own room to gather his stuff, which included pajama pants and a graphic tee, two fluffy towels, and then his shampoo and conditioner. The communal showers were a warzone!

Together they trotted along the long hallway and onto the ground floor. They had luck. They were alone, probably because the other students were currently playing dead on their respective beds.

Or they were much more keen on personal hygiene than Ray and Eddy, who hadn’t showered at all in probably two days. At least, Ray hadn’t. He washed himself with deodorant. 

They stripped and Ray wandered into the shower first. The thing was, it was a very old campus. There were no stalls. Just shower knobs in the wall, and a showerhead like 3 meters above the ground.

Ray twisted the knobs and the hot water came rushing out. Ray moaned at the feeling of clean water against his skin. Yes, he should shower more often.

Eddy shuffled awkwardly to one of the shower heads farthest from Ray. He never felt comfortable showering close to people or having them look at him. Sometimes, he wished he was more like his carefree roommate, who was actually comfortable in his own skin. He gingerly turned the little knob to its highest setting. He was ready for the steam and the burn.

When he thought Ray wasn't looking, he brought a hand up to his chest, simply resting his palm over the nipple Brett had toyed with. He decided that it was probably okay to feel that way. His fingers trailed down lightly until they reached the sharp V of his abdomen, of course finding a mark. Funny, he never remembered getting a tattoo.

Ray showered and threw a subtle glance at Eddy. The boy was so strictly raised, it was almost hurtful to watch him. At least he had a soft smile on the lips now, probably happy to have this hellish week behind him.

A movement caught his eye and he almost choked. Was that a  _ tattoo _ ? Pure, innocent Eddy having a  **_tattoo_ ** ?

“Bro! What is this? This is wicked!”

Ray knew Eddy hated close contact and being stared at when he was naked, but he couldn't help himself. Right above Eddy’s dick was a black tattoo. Since when?! 

The older man's mouth hung open as he met Eddy’s shy look.

"Don't look so closely at my dick, you pervert!" Eddy instinctively tried to cover himself. One hand over his dick, the other one over the mark.

“I can look all I want, Eddy. Your dick is not that different from mine. Yours is a little bit cuter, though. But the mark is wicked. What is that? A name?”

"It's not cute, it's petite," Eddy shot back although he wasn't sure there was much of a difference between the words they used. He actually hadn't looked at the mark long enough to know what it was, but Ray trying to see made him really uncomfortable.

"If I let you see, your next question will be if you can touch it." 

“Oh, so it’s small in english and french? Cool. Double small.” Ray let loose a roaring laugh that echoed around the room. “Eddy, of course I want to touch it, you silly boy. And I also know you will never let me. To which artist did you go and more importantly: When? Come on, bud, lemme see! Which name did you get?””

Ray was too excited. He was like a kid on a sugar high. All his weariness was suddenly replaced with energy, all because of a dark dot on Eddy’s crotch area. No, he would not ask him if that was the name of his lover. Eddy would try to strangle him with his towel.

"If you make one more comment about my dick size, I swear by morning you won't have one because I cut it off with safety scissors!" He only had safety scissors because no one trusted him with the adult ones. This was probably why.

Eddy lifted his palm slightly to see if it was the name he gave the demon, or if it was some demonic name he didn't know but looked like a button smash. Luckily, it was Brett.

"The name is Brett."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, but he had to answer otherwise Ray would keep bugging him.

“Brett.” Came the total dry response. “That’s all I get? Brett? What is Brett? A name, a thing, your dog, your sister who turned into a man? Tell me more!”

Ray was so close to whining, because apparently he had to pull everything from Eddy with pure force. His whining was possibly worse than his insistent questions, and he had to avoid that at all costs.

"I named the demon that!" Eddy blurted out quickly to get this over with. Maybe he could get around talking about the deal he made. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what it was anymore - a promise for an exclusive relationship type thing, and a cure for his loneliness because he only has one friend.

The older violinist halted abruptly. 

“You named him?” He whispered. “You made a pact with him. Eddy, do you know you made a pact with him?!”

Ray didn't care anymore, he practically ran to Eddy, gripping him by the shoulders.

“Eddy, please tell me this is not true!”

There was panic in his eyes - pure, unfiltered panic.

Eddy refused to make eye contact, eyes immediately falling to the tiled floor. He felt like a scolded puppy who had done something wrong.

"Well, he asked for a name, so I did…," he murmured under his breath, "I was in an emotionally compromised place last night. It wasn't intentional."

Ray exhaled slowly and pulled the boy into his arms, stroking his head and back.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I’m so, so sorry.”

Tears welled up in Ray’s eyes. His voice trembled. “What does he want you to do? What did he give you? Please don’t tell me you traded your soul for a demon friend.”

Eddy wasn't sure what to do. He never knew what to do when someone was crying. However, he wasn't about to just ditch Ray, so he hugged him back. His arms wrapped delicately around the other’s waist as he rested his forehead on Ray's shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay, it's not your fault." He tried not to hush. The life long commitment to a contract was a bit concerning, but he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of what Brett would do.

"I didn't sell my soul, exactly. And he was very vague about it." He wasn't sure if everything included his soul, but it could.

“Vague? Eddy, when a demon is vague, it’s because something fishy is going on!”

He grabbed the head of his friend, looking sternly into his eyes.

“Tell me exactly what happened!”

"He said if I gave him everything, he would stay by my side for the rest of my mortal life, but I argued with him about it. I said if I had to give everything, he did too, so like being bound... then he told me he was a sex demon, and for that to work he'd have to feed from me monogamously, but I don't understand that kind of stuff. So in the end he said we could go slow while he still feeds from other people until I am ready. You know, kinda like a promise? Then we made the deal... it's not that bad," Eddy got it out all in one breath by speaking quicker than he should have, but Ray's tone was starting to make him nervous about it.

Ray was speechless.  **_What_ ** ?!

“Eddy, a sex demon? You are a fucking virgin with so many body problems it’s not even funny, and you made a  **_deal_ ** with a  **_sex demon_ ** ?! Oh my God!”

He threw his hands in the air, probably hoping for divine intervention.

At least he was not crying anymore, but the alternative was not good, either.

"It's not like I can do anything about it now, contracts are permanent," Well, demons have been known to lie, so there was probably a loophole, but Eddy wasn't that spiritual so he wouldn't know or be able to discover it that easily. So for him, he was pretty stuck.

"I'll just have to figure it out, it'll be fine." 

Ray groaned - and not the good kind of groaning - and shook his head.

“Oh, Eddy. I really love you bro, but I hope you know that was so stupid.”

They heard a commotion outside.

“Come on, hurry up. We will talk about that later in the dorm.”

Ray could punch Eddy, but he washed his hair and body under his shower instead. He knew Eddy would shower at light speed when he thought he would be exposed, and with that mark in that place, it was better that way.

As soon as Eddy got his pants and shirt on, a herd of loud, boisterous boys came through the door. Eddy and Ray make a quick exit at that. 

Without exchanging a word, they left for their apartment. Only when the door fell closed behind them, Ray spoke up again.

“Eddy, we need to talk.”

"Haven't we already talked enough? I understand it was dumb, but I can't do anything about it now." Eddy refused to make eye contact because, frankly, he didn't want to continue the conversation of getting scolded. He'd make it okay, he just didn't know how - but the demon was stuck with it too. So that probably meant there would be some communication about it. Ray shook his head.

“No, well - yes, about that too, but also, I really wanted to apologize. For yesterday. I’m sorry.”

He sat down on ’his’ couch piece and threw Eddy a look. 

"It's fine, you were just tired and I was emotional." Eddy shrugged, trying to brush it off. What else could he do? Maybe he should apologise as well for snapping.

"I'm sorry too, for what I said to you." 

Ray nodded. They were both at fault for that. That and the shitty week they had full of stress.

“So… about your demon thingy… I may have a tale for you. My sister made a deal with one, too. You know, my genius doctor sister? She traded her soul for that. I’m just worried about you, Eddy. I’ve seen what a demon can do to a human. My sister might be a genius in her field, but … socially? She is a disaster. She cut off all family ties and moved away. I don’t even know if she is still alive.”

He pressed his hands together.

“I don’t want that to happen with you. If you see him tonight, ask him about your soul. Pressure him for a clear answer, if he lets you.”

Eddy's eyes softened, finally lifting his head to look at Ray. He didn't know. He wished that Ray had told him the night before.

"I am sorry that happened, Ray. I'll ask him tonight." 

He knew Brett would be back. Perfect time to ask.

“But don’t endanger yourself, please. I will now look up what I can find on your demon. You say he is a sex demon? I think they have a special name. I will get to you as soon as I can find anything to help you in your situation, okay? You are my friend and I love you.”

Ray stood from his position and looked at Eddy. Poor innocent Eddy.

He would do everything he could to help the boy, he swore. He couldn’t help his sister, but he would help him! Maybe even find a way to break the deal.

"I love you too. It's going to be okay, don't worry so much." The boy tried to assure him, although there wasn't much assurance in the situation at all. He slowly trotted to his room.

"I think I will go to bed now. Maybe do some research myself."

Ray nodded.

“Yes, I will do that too. Good luck, Eddy. And please remember: I will always be there for you.”

With a last glance and a kind of sad smile Ray retreated into his room. Time to work for him.

  
  


Eddy grabbed his laptop from his desk as he headed over to his bed. If he was dealing with a male sex demon, he needed to know how men could have sex.

He got himself comfy first by wrapping himself in one of his fluffy blankets, then laid down. His laptop laid open on his chest. 

Still paranoid about people going through his search history, he opted for an incognito window.

With that assurance, he typed in ‘gay porn’. How bad could it be?, he thought. Very bad, apparently, because the first image he clicked on to enlarge it, was someone arm deep in an ass. Maybe the next one was better. It wasn't better at all - he saw at least eight dicks in the picture, and a whitish fluid all over a kneeling man's face. He could only assume the liquid was semen. 

Eddy took a deep breath - they said the third time was a charm, so please give him something good. It wasn't good. Why were there so many dicks going into asses!? Well, it was just two, but still.

It was time to close his computer and go to bed. Maybe he should beg Brett to let him out of the deal. He was not ready for that. Probably never. A whole arm?   
No way in hell or heaven was  **_that_ ** going into his ass.

  
  


When Brett looked upon Eddy this fine evening, he raised an eyebrow. Somehow, Eddy felt off, but it was a different kind of off from yesterday.

“Hello and good evening, my precious little boy. I hope you had a fantastic day.”

He built the same room with the same utensils and outlay, like the curtains and candles. Only the sheets had changed - they were red again.

Also, he had only pants on while he was lounging on the bed.

“Come here.” It was no command, but a softly spoken wish.

Eddy walked over cautiously. He had some questions about this whole thing. Like his soul, and the nature of sex with the demon. And why there was even an obsession about putting things in butts.

"Is it okay If I ask you a few things?" 

He fiddled with the sheets between his fingers once he sat down.

“Of course. You can ask me anything. But before that, come here and give me a kiss.”

When Eddy didn’t move a muscle, Brett sat up, giving the boy a once over. Yes, he seemed really off tonight.

What happened? 

Eddy continued to fiddle anxiously with the sheet between his fingers.

"Ray told me his sister made a deal with a demon, once, by selling her soul for success, but she went off the deep end. Just disappearing… What will happen to me and my soul? You said you don't take souls, but you did ask me for my everything."

He looked at Brett to make eye contact, he wouldn't try to avoid him. 

“Ray? Sister? Soul? Well, I do not make a deal like that. If she wanted success, she probably made a deal with some of the more vicious ones. The greedier she was, the higher the price.”

He settled down next to Eddy, only inches away from him.

“And when I say I want everything, it means everything. Your body, your heart and yes, also your soul. But not in the way you probably imagine. If you make a deal with a demon like me, you will hold on to your soul, but also give it away. Most people fall in love with us; with the sensations we pull from your human bodies, the pleasure we bring them. They get desperate when they don’t have a contract and we move on to another person. 

And when humans fall in love, they split a part of their soul, merging it with the person of their affection. But we don’t have that, so yes, in some parts you lose a bit of your soul, but not entirely. 

With a human, you always get something back, seeing as when they love you, they give a part of their soul to you. But we demons don’t have that. 

Most of the time we keep the fragments of the soul, and when you die and come to hell, we give it back so you can be reborn wholly.

At least, my demon species does it that way.

The other ones, the more vicious ones, are different. They feed on the soul. They gave us all a bad reputation.”

Eddy looked away to stare off somewhere in the room, it was a strange concept but he supposed it made sense.

"Tell me, Brett, are you capable of loving?" 

He was already stuck in the contract, so it wasn't like it mattered. Desiring love was a different thing - he did this for loneliness, so he was simply getting what he asked for. It was hard not to ask, though.

“We love in different ways than humans. But yes, we are capable of feeling something similar. We treasure loyalty. We treasure faithfulness. We treasure willingness to please. Most of us form a connection with the human we feed from. Especially so when we feed on them more than once.”

Brett took the younger boy’s hand in his, awaiting his answer and probably more questions.

Eddy intertwined their fingers when he felt the man's dainty hand. The demon's hand was so smooth.

“That makes sense, I guess. I am just a foolish mortal, though, so I guess I don't understand much of the concept. Maybe the connection thing makes most sense to me. At least, it's something I value a lot."

The boy leaned on Brett's shoulder as they talked. It helped to know these things.

"I do still have one last question though. Does all gay sex deal with putting an arm or more than one dick up someone's butt? Or eight dicks in someone’s face?" 

He recalled the images he saw and wished he could bleach his eyes.

Brett guffawed. He sputtered and almost cried because he laughed so hard. The demon fell onto the bed, holding his stomach as he wheezed.

Between all the laughter he could only press out a single “No.”

Tears were streaming down his face and after a couple of minutes he tried to get a hold on himself.

“Who planted this idea in your head? No, of course not! Some people like that, but that is not a normal thing.” 

Brett snickered.

“Gay sex is quite simple. The top inserts his dick into the bottom’s butt - that much is true. But it takes preparation and time. But believe me, what you are described sounded more like a fetish than anything.”

Eddy pouted while Brett rolled in laughter, this wasn't fair. He was losing half of his soul to this guy, only to be laughed at. He pinched Brett's thigh in vengeance.

"I looked it up on Google, then clicked the photos."

Brett swatted his hand away, but thought about it a second time and pulled him down with him instead. His smile would go around his head if it could, because it was so wide.

“Google, eh? You probably looked on the wrong porn sites. Try Pornhub, honey. There is still a big chunk of madness, but you can search for ‘virgin anal’ or something like that. It’s more tame and more realistic. Stay away from bukkake, double penetration and fisting, and you should be fine.”

Brett leaned in closer to place a soft kiss on Eddy’s cheek.

“Do you want to continue from yesterday?”

"I didn't look at a porn site, and probably won't ever." Eddy murmured. Porn was kind of an uncomfortable topic for him, considering everything else. That was more than fine for Brett, because that meant he could teach him all he would ever know, and he would not be tainted with images and unreal expectations.

He snuggled into Brett more since they were so close now, basically lying intertwined together. 

"Can I request a Sharpie first? Then, yes, we may continue, and I will give you the kiss you asked for."

Brett furrowed his brows. What did the boy want to do with a Sharpie? Well, stabbing him wouldn’t work. So, he wordlessly materialized a black Sharpie out of thin air and gave it to Eddy.

“For that, I deserve an extra sweet kiss.”

Eddy grinned, probably a bit too happy to receive a Sharpie from the man.

"Thank you!" He beamed while he uncapped it. It was black, like the mark he now carried on his lower abdomen. With a swift motion, he scribbled his name on Brett's right pec.

"Now we're even."

It was not like Brett couldn’t stop Eddy - he’d rather let the boy do what he wanted. But man, that boy had chicken scratch as handwriting!

“When you are satisfied, how about my kiss, eh?” he asked with one raised eyebrow. He took the Sharpie from Eddy’s hand and let it dissolve.

Eddy didn't say anything. He simply leaned in to press their lips together in what started as a slow kiss. He thought maybe he was getting the hang of it, even if he was still pretty bad at kissing. He wanted to treat Brett sweetly when it came to this, but sadly sweet probably didn't have enough sexual energy.

When their lips parted, Brett looked at Eddy.

“How about we change something up, hm?” He rolled on his back.

“Come here, sit on me, honey. You should sit on me like you would on a horse, like we did yesterday.”

Brett would slowly begin to desensitize Eddy to physical contact and him being in an intimate position. Because if he was comfortable with the position, it would be easier for him in the long run to try new things. Also, he could feed Eddy the true and important facts about gay sex.

Eddy nodded slightly. He shuffled over carefully as he straddled Brett's stomach. He wasn't exactly sure if he should sit lower or not. Yesterday, he was pretty sure he was sitting on the man's groin. His hands rested on the man's firm, naked chest. It was stupid but he found himself smiling at his name he scribbled onto Brett. It wasn't pretty, but it was perfect to him. He traced his fingers over the ink.

Brett placed his hands on either side of Eddy’s hips.

“If we had sex right now, this position would be called ‘riding’. The bottom - in this case you - would ‘ride’ me - the top. And yes, you ride me like you would a horse, with careful up and down movements or with grinding of your hips.

It is a good position where you can decide the tempo and how deep the dick is going into you as a bottom. Of course you would sit lower, directly onto my cock. Now try it out.”

That was why he had put both of them in pants. Eddy should practice first, and then they could start to heat things up. Now, Eddy should just get a feeling of some of the easiest and most common positions.

Eddy licked his lips nervously but obeyed. He asked to be taught, so he would learn. 

"Like this?" 

He scooted his ass to be sitting in the groove of Brett's hips, on top of his crotch.

"What do I do now? Also, why has it already been decided I'm the bottom?"

It wasn't like he completely minded the idea - Brett was quite a good looking man who had the experience in this area to actually make him feel good.

"Would it even feel good being inserted into me?"

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Now, you start grinding - soft movements of your hips. Here, lemme help you.” He guided with soft force the hip into the right movements.

“And I will be the top because that is how I eat. If you want to top then we have to find you a succubus. Incubus, which is what I am, comes from the Latin word  _ incubare  _ which means “laying on top”.” Brett corrected Eddy’s unsure movements a little bit.

“And yes, you will feel good. Very good. You have something inside you called the prostate. If stimulated, you will feel immense pleasure. It can be a bit tricky to find, but with enough practice and ample time, it will give you a lot of pleasure. Some men can have orgasms while only being stimulated on the prostate. Most men need the stimulation of their penis to cum while they are entered. We will see what you prefer when it's the right time.”

"Are there any cozier ways of doing this that's easier? At least for the first time. This is very distant." 

Eddy reached out to gently caress Brett's cheek - yes, he wanted to be closer, and for this to be less impersonal when they actually did it. He did his best to roll his hips into the tempo the demon's hands were guiding him into. He wanted to please this man more than he had the other few nights. He supposed the feeling came with the new deal? 

Most of the things Brett had said went right over his head. He’d understand soon enough, though, when it actually happened.

“This is one of many, many, many sex positions. We will go through the easiest and most basic in the beginning, and then you can decide what you prefer for your final deflowering.”

Brett stopped moving his hands, signalling Eddy to do the same.

“Now, on to a new position. Lay on your back on the bed.”

When Eddy obeyed, Brett got onto his knees and bent it in the desired angle so Eddy could plant his feet on the bed. Then he spread the boy's legs and laid in between, suddenly really close to Eddy.

“If you would be a doll and cross your legs behind my back?”

He positioned his crotch so it was again pressed against Eddy’s butt. 

“This is the typical beginner position for a man and female, it’s called the “Missionary Position”. For a gay couple, it’s absolutely possible to fuck like this, but seeing as the dick goes into the butt, it needs a little bit of help.”

He lifted Eddy’s hips and placed a pillow underneath.

Brett leant down and kissed Eddy’s neck.

“You can put your arms around my neck, or on my shoulder. In this position, the bottom just takes it, because, as you can see, you don’t have much space to move. Of course, you can lift your hips and meet the thrusts, but more than that is not really possible for you. But it is a pretty intimate position, with the face-to-face situation and the almost whole body touching.”

"We were in this position yesterday when we made the deal, right?" He remembered this was how he hugged Brett so closely to him.

Brett nodded in affirmation.

Eddy wondered if it was hard for the demon to be like that when he had no sexual intention - yet still kept the creature close to him anyways.

"I like this one because I can hug you." 

He said offhandedly, probably too honest for his own good. Brett smiled at that display of brutal honesty.

“Yes, I like this one too. Just because I can kiss you whenever I want.” 

To demonstrate, he promptly kissed him.

“But I have one more position to show you. I like this one even more.”

He detangled from Eddy and sat back, still between his legs, looking down on him.

“Turn around and lay on your chest.”

Eddy bit his lip but obliged. He felt soft hands guiding his hips up, supported by his knees on the bed while spreading the legs at the same time. Brett pressed his groin on Eddy’s behind and bent over his back which led Eddy to sink his chest into the soft mattress. He placed a kiss on Eddy’s slightly damp neck. 

“This is one I like, because I can touch you, fuck you, kiss you, and pleasure you all simultaneously, while you still can move and decide which tempo and how you want to be fucked.”

The demon promptly showed him what he meant. One hand glided over the chest down to Eddy’s abdomen and settled eventually over the front of his pants. The boy squeaked when Brett's hand pressed to an area no one had touched before.

The other hand turned Eddy’s head and he pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“You can lift one of your arms and put it on my neck or fist my hair, signalling me to go faster or slower, harder or softer, deeper or more shallow. Your other hand can either touch yourself or me, or do something else. This position is called ‘doggy position’.”

Brett placed another kiss on Eddy’s cheek.

“These are the three most common and basic positions. There are hundreds of variations to each of them but we can explore them later on. Do you have any questions?”

“I don't think I have any questions yet. I'll just cram the day before the test if I forget something." 

Maybe he shouldn't refer to sex as a test, but that's what it kinda appeared to be. Brett was the teacher, and he was the student learning for something important. Well, important to make this work between them, probably not important for his life though.

"Can I look at you again? Maybe we can lay together for the time being. I have a day off tomorrow because it's the weekend." 

Eddy thought this meant he could spend more time with Brett since he could sleep in.

Brett pressed the last kiss on the neck and let go of the boy. When Eddy turned around and laid on his back, Brett was immediately on him, laying between his legs again.

He supported his torso with both of his arms which he placed right next to Eddy’s face while he leaned down and kissed the boy. The demon licked over the lips, but didn’t enter the mouth. Instead he lifted his head and looked down on Eddy.

“Which position did you like the most?”

The demon had a big hunch, but he wanted to hear Eddy’s thoughts. Their groins were pressed together right now, and still nothing happened with Eddy’s body. The boy really needed some vigorous body pleasuring training. By the end of it, he would be so sensitive, he would get aroused as soon as Brett started sucking at his nipples. At least that was the plan. 

"I liked the missionary position the best, because I can see you, hug you, let my hands roam and kiss you as I please." Eddy tilted his head back to rest in the pillows. He hoped cuddling with a sex demon was appropriate. He really liked it if he was honest with himself.

"Yesterday night, Ray asked if I blew your dick. How does someone do that? Would you teach me how to do it sometime… like after we go over the other positions? I'm not ready to learn it now." 

Why he was asking, Eddy didn't know - but maybe it would be a good skill to have to please the demon.

“I think explaining a blowjob is not hard, but I also really think it’s nothing for you. You dislike having another tongue in your mouth, and a blowjob is one step above that.”

He trailed kisses over Eddys neck to divert his attention.

“It’s when you pleasure someone orally. You take my dick into your mouth, and suck and lick it until I cum. It is often used as foreplay to signal you want to have sex and prepare the top or bottom for the next steps.”

"Do you like it when your bottom gives you oral?" Eddy closed his eyes. He felt kinda tired. The exhaustion was most likely from all of his midterms. They were so hard he could feel the exhaustion even while sleeping.

"I want to know what you like."

It would help his cause to know what made this man feel good.

“I don’t mind receiving them, but fucking is better for me. I feed from the sexual desire of the humans, not mine. So, if someone really likes giving head - this is just another term for oral sex - and pleasures themselves while sucking, then I can feed on them, but if they are just doing it for the sake of doing, I don’t have anything from it. 

I like to make my partner feel so overwhelmed with pleasure, that in the height of their passion, they open their mouth in a silent scream and they white out with the onslaught of all the good feelings. This happens when I have done everything right.”

The demon rolled them over so that Eddy was on top but still laying on him.

“I like to have my partner feel pleasure, hear their moans and groans and all the little noises they make because they cannot keep it to themselves. Watching them as they move their bodies perfectly in sync with mine, or writhing their bodies because they are lost in the white sea of arousal. Seeing them orgasm makes me happy.”

"I hope I am able to make you happy, Brett. I want it to be good for you, although I know you've probably had thousands of better partners." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Next Monday.   
> Be prepared :D


	5. Not everything worthwhile comes easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next Chapter, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.  
> leave a comment & kudo if you liked it :3
> 
> We will change the upload day, guys.  
> Now Carnal Desire will upload on Monday AND Friday until it is finished. YAY!!!!

**Chapter 5 Not everything worthwhile comes easy** _ **  
** _

_ "I hope I am able to make you happy, Brett. I want it to be good for you, although I know you've probably had thousands of better partners."  _

Eddy opened his eyes to look down at the demon. There was no use to pressure himself to be the best in this situation, when there was always going to be someone better than him. He snuggled into Brett with a hum, pressing his ear to the man's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat behind his ribcage.

"Are you okay with this? Laying and talking?"

Brett threaded one of his hands into Eddy’s hair, playing with the soft strands.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I told you we would go at your pace so you won’t feel pressured. Also, consent is important. You can only decide what you want to do or choose between things if you can make an informed choice.”

He lifted Eddy’s head carefully and pressed a kiss on his nose. 

"I just want to make sure." 

Eddy giggled at the kiss. It was sweeter than most of their interactions. He found more joy in the sweetness, though, than in anything else. He wished he could feel open like this with his own kind.

"Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

Brett knew Eddy preferred the innocent touches, but he also wanted to start to make the boy feel comfortable with not so innocent touches. So he laid his hand directly on Eddy’s butt - not stroking, not grabbing, only laying his hand gently down.

“Not really. I love how you are so pure, untouched by other men and women. I will take great pride in molding and exploring your pleasures.”

"What is your definition of untouched?" Eddy's mind trailed off to earlier in the showers. Technically, Ray was the first fully naked man he made full contact with and who had touched his body, even if just a hug. 

Brett halted his hand movement in Eddy’s hair. Why was he asking this in such a tone?

“Well, has your naked body been touched by another man? If not, then you are untouched.”, he said this very slowly. Eddy was a virgin, wasn’t he? He told him as such. Did he misunderstand?

Eddy cleared his throat awkwardly. Well this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"About that, tonight in the showers my naked body technically came in contact with another naked man's body. I hadn't really expected it, and when he saw your name on me he started crying. I couldn't just ditch him."

He tried to explain.

“He hugged you? Or you hugged him?”

Brett furrowed his brows. It was not like he possessed the exclusivity of Eddy’s naked body, but who was this guy who dared to touch the boy?

“And who do you say it was again?”

"He hugged me, he was afraid." Eddy's gaze softened as he watched the demon wearily.

"It was my roommate." He knew Brett was probably curious, but it was also worrisome that he asked.

“That Ray-guy you talked about? The one with the soulless sister?”

Brett’s tone didn’t reveal anything he was feeling. It was just suspiciously neutral. 

Eddy buried his face into the side of Brett's neck nervously. 

"Yeah… It was just a hug for comfort. Nothing sexual."

Brett’s hand started moving and petting him again.

“I see. He is a good friend, eh?”

Eddy thought about it for a bit. 

"Well, he's pretty much my only friend, so I would say yes, he is a good one."

He closed his eyes with a little nod. 

“Good to hear. You need contact from other humans as well.”

Brett turned his head and pressed a kiss on top of Eddy’s hair.

“Do you want to sleep regularly?”

Eddy shook his head no, he was adamant on staying with Brett although he really was sleepy. 

"No, I want to spend time with you… I'm just exhausted from all the testing."

The demon's hand on Eddy’s butt began caressing the boy. Featherlight and, so far, innocent. 

“How about I work on your body’s sensitivity while you lay here? I think it’s a good time for your body to be awakened. Let me hear your moan once again.”

He flipped them, so Eddy was under Brett and the demon kissed the boy softly on the lips. He trailed his kisses down, over the jawline, the neck until he reached the nipple. Brett licked over the soft nub, blew on it, and when it hardened, took it in his mouth to nibble and suck on it. One hand came up and teased and touched the other nipple.

"I didn't even say yes, yet," Eddy complained with no real bite in his tone. He had accepted the touch with ease, he really was too tired to care. For once he'd try giving into his body's needs, even if it felt a little painful to his brain - but Brett said it was okay, so he chose to believe his words.

The boy lifted his hands to thread into Brett's hair, a little gasp escaped his lips.

Brett rewarded him with a lick as he raised his head, looked into Eddy’s eyes and whispered, “Good boy,” before sucking on the nipple again, this time a little harder. The nub swelled, signalling Brett he was doing the right thing in stimulating him.

Eddy mewled at the wet contact on his nipple, the familiar yet foreign feeling of his chest about to explode.

"Mmmmnnnn," A strangled moan escaped him, like the one from the other day. He ran his fingers through the man's hair to keep himself calm. Brett released him, only to look up again.

“You are doing so great, honey. You are such a good boy.”

The demon pressed his groin against Eddy’s, trying to get a reaction out of him. With a little more patience, stimulation and friction, maybe he could get one. He switched nipples and now teased the swollen, sensitive one with his rough fingertips, while he licked and sucked on the other one. The boy groaned at the new pressure and the rougher sensation on his nipple. Every now and then Brett would move his hip against Eddy’s, causing their clothed dicks to rub against each other.

“Can I remove our pants?”

They both would still have their underwear, but Brett asked beforehand as to not to surprise Eddy. 

"Y-you can." He stammered at first before getting a firmer hold of himself. "Walk me through what you're going to do, though."

In this case, he didn't particularly want any surprises. He may be tired, but not braindead.

“Sure, honey. You are doing so great.”

Brett lifted his hip to give his hands space to work with.

“I will now open the button and pull the zipper down.” While he was talking he was doing the exact same thing. “Now I need you to lift your hip a little bit. Yes, correct. This is enough. Now I will slip the pants over your butt, teasing your cheeks while I am at it, and now you can lower your hips again.

Great, you are doing so good, honey.

Now I will lift myself up and close with your help your legs, so I can get the pants off of you.”

The pants flew through the room.

“Now you can either help me get my pants off or I can do it myself. Either way is fine.” He whispered sensually in Eddy’s ear, when he leant down again. The demon placed a kiss on the outer shell and bit the earlobe gently, waiting for Eddy’s decision.

Eddy's hands came up wearily to the edge of Brett's pants. He rubbed the rougher material under his thumb, at first, to build a texture profile he could relate it to, before his hands trailed to the little button.

"I will help you." 

He might as well put himself to use while he's here. The boy was able to unbutton the man's pants swiftly, without putting much thought into it. He knew the process of doing it so he could move efficiently, almost mechanically. Once the zipper was undone, he shoved his thumbs into the belt loops to push down the fabric.

Brett was kneeling in front of him, waiting for Eddy to speak up. Did the boy even notice how much meaning stood behind this simple action? Probably not. His innocence was charming.

He suppressed a chuckle and let Eddy do his thing. Maybe he will speak up, because now the pants were pooling around Brett’s knees, and thanks to the position they were in, it would not go any further.

Also, the lack of kisses and touches were kind of new to Brett. Most partners he had were frantic kissers while they ripped his clothes off – not that he was any better.

"You're going to have to stand up to get the rest of your pants off." 

Eddy patted Brett's thigh slightly when he decided he was done helping. So their pants were coming off, it wasn't a big deal. He still had his underwear on and the option to cover himself with blankets along with pillows if he started to feel too bad about himself.

Brett did the next logical thing - he touched his pants and they vanished. It didn’t matter how they were gone.

Now both were on their knees, face to face. 

“The most common occurrence is kissing while you strip someone or yourself.”

Was asking him to remove the underwear too much? Probably. But Brett really wanted to know.

"Oh..." Eddy frowned, taking the information as if he had done it wrong - which he kinda did, but how was he supposed to know?

"I'll do better next time." 

He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, making sure he'd remember this information for later.

“It’s not wrong, Eddy, just more or less common practice. If you don’t want that, then you don’t do it, simple as that. Shall I show you how you will be prepared for sex, or do you want to get used to this feeling a little bit more?”

Eddy observed the creature before him. In any decision, he liked to be educated on what the choices were.

"How does preparation work, tell me first. Then I will give you my decision."

Brett really had to school his features now. He didn’t want Eddy to guilt trip him into something the boy may not like.

“You will strip your underwear – or I can take it off of you if you want – and then I will start the preparation of your body. It entails the stretching of your anus with my fingers. This will be necessary for you, because if we skip this step and I enter you without preparation it will cause a huge discomfort and even pain for you.”

That he would probably tear something and could hurt him really bad was best not to be spoken about. Eddy didn’t need to hear gruesome stories which would only spike his fears.

“While we are doing it, I will make sure your body responds in a positive way.”

Eddy's nose scrunched up as he made a face in response to the information. Like hell was he letting that happen on only day four! 

"It's dirty down there, give me advance notice or something so I can clean up and do some grooming. Although I figure it's already clean for this dream world."

He wasn't sure how well groomed people needed to be for this situation, but he was pretty sure the consensus was not to be fuzzy. At least lots of immature dudes would complain about the hair content. He wasn't exactly sure what Brett liked, but Eddy would probably be trying to shave for the next time. Also, he didn't want the man to judge his petite dick.

Brett raised an eyebrow on that.

“Honey, you do know that you cannot go through all the preparation every single time you want to have sex, right?

Your body’s natural state is more important and more sexy than some artificial crap.

You didn’t wash your butt out? Doesn’t matter. Condoms were invented. You didn’t trim the bushy hair down there? Doesn’t matter, because who the fuck cares about that? What is important is the feeling you will get from this. Almost nothing can compare to the feeling of having an orgasm. I would try and find your sweet spot, so you will know how it feels to set our body on fire - in a good kind of way.”

Brett crept closer, and their faces were only an inch or less apart.

“I can almost hear it. You, crying out in pleasure, your eyes glazed over, your mouth releasing the sweetest and purest sounds while your body trembles. Your legs will be shaking, electric shocks of the greatest pleasure will be running through your veins, your mind can not keep up with all the simulations. And then, you will white out. Your mind will be silent, your body will ride the best high it ever has and ever will, and you, my sweet little boy, will cry out my name.”

Brett softly kissed Eddy after the speech.

“Of course, it’s your decision. But remember: I can only feed exclusively from you when I am claiming your body properly.” 

It was not a threat, not at all - just a small reminder. Because Brett was hungry, and a hungry incubus was greedy.

Eddy looked more than mildly uncomfortable, having to sit through the speech and with the demon inching closer to him. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the man's hands, gently wrapping his long fingers around the soft flesh. He brought Brett's hands up to his chest, simply holding them there.

"First things first, I don't want to look nice just for you. I want to feel like I look nice, and feel good about myself. I know you probably don't care about those things, since you've had who knows how many partners, but you've been my only one. I can't be happy with looking disgusting and knowing I’m filthy. Like you said, I don't even like an unclean tongue probing my mouth - there is no way I would be happy with having you stick your fingers up my unclean ass. Second, it's only day four, so keep your sinful fingers to your own ass."

He sulked, it felt a bit pressuring with the reminder that the incubus was probably hungry. It kinda made him feel bad that the demon was starving.

Eddy gently ran his thumb over Brett's knuckles.

"When we reach that bridge, I will feed you as well as I can. Is there anything else I can do to keep your hunger at bay?"

Brett raised their hands and kissed Eddy’s knuckles. 

“It seems I must apologize. I was too forward with you. I am sorry. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Then he let go of Eddy’s hand.

“Sadly, at the moment, no. You can do nothing to feed me right now. On another note, you said you were exhausted. Maybe you should sleep normally now to refill your energy.”

Without giving Eddy any chance to react, he tapped on Eddy’s forehead and ended their shared dream.

He was too hungry now. He was starved. He needed a new victim. Maybe he should try out this Ray Eddy kept talking about? He remembered Eddy saying Ray would like him.

Brett decided to go visit Ray tonight. But the man was seemingly still awake, because Brett could not visit him. Huffing, he went to look around. Maybe another student? Or a teacher? He would see what the night would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will change the upload day, guys.  
> Now Carnal Desire will upload on Monday AND Friday until it is finished. YAY!!!!
> 
> So be happy, more stuff for you guys to read.
> 
> Also, dont forget to leave a comment & kudo if you liked it :3


	6. Nothing will go as planned if it’s planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday update :D
> 
> and uhm *cough, cough* have fun with it!

**Chapter 6 Nothing will go as planned if it’s planned  
**

  
  


To his dismay, Eddy woke up at 7:30 am. This just wasn't right! It was their day off, for crying out loud. The pesky dormies next to Ray's and his apartment were playing their ear-bleeding music for who knows what reason!?

It was an unholy hour to be up at on a Saturday. He used his fist to bang on the thin wall.

"Some people are trying to sleep here!" 

He made sure they could hear him over that rapping garbage. Of course it resolved nothing, and one of the idiots just shouted back through the wall.

"Get wrecked, bruh!"

Eddy could literally scream from aggravation - maybe he'd have to hunt down the RA or his safety scissors to snip some appendages. In the end, he slipped out of bed to see if Ray's room was any quieter. 

Ray’s room was a disaster. 

Notes and books were strewn around, most of the pages were crumpled and Ray sat at his desk and slept in what must have been the most uncomfortable position possible. He even still had his pen in his hand. Ray snored loudly, simply sleeping through the ruckus their idiotic neighbours made. But it was also quieter in his room, to boot.

Eddy sighed, shuffling over to take a blanket from the bed to drape over his friend’s shoulders before slipping the pen out of his hand. That's about all he could do, because there was no way he could carry the elder to bed. It gave him an opportunity to steal his roommate's mattress to try to get a few more hours of sleep.

After half an hour or so, as Eddy was sleeping deeply, Ray startled awake.

He yawned and looked around. His neck hurt like heck and some stupid music came from somewhere. He shuffled into bed, still so sleep deprived he didn't notice his best friend laying there.

As he laid on his side, his subconsciousness realized there was something warm with him in bed and he grabbed it and pulled it to him. In his cuddly manner, he pressed the warm person flush to his chest. His wandering hands slipped under Eddy’s shirt and over his chest, keeping the boy close.

His other hand slipped underneath the loose sweatpant Eddy wore to sleep. Now content, he sighed and was out in a second, not noticing he was basically molesting his friend in his sleep.

Eddy grumbled something in his sleep, feeling warmth spread across his torso. It made him think of Brett - maybe he had come back for him? He liked that idea, and he even liked the touch. It made him feel like he was wanted. Wanted more than the others that were probably way better than him. He mewled softly, trying to move so he could feel ‘Brett’ better.

Ray felt his warm water bottle move and sighed. Then he pressed again, this time with both of his beefy arms. He started softly kissing the neck in front of him and slid his hands underneath the underpants he felt.

He pressed his still soft dick into the crease between the buttcheeks. His member slowly filled with blood, making it hotter and larger.

Ray let go of the soft flesh of the neck and slowly blinked his eyes open. His mind was still in the woozy place between sleeping and being awake. But he did know two things: he had a dick in his hand and a butt on his dick. Perfect, he thought. Slowly starting to pump the dick in his hand, he sighed again, kissing the skin in front of him.

Brett had touched Eddy, but this had never happened before. The warm tingling sensation immediately plummeted to his nether region. The hand also felt bigger than Brett's, those long fingers wrapped around him with ease gently tugging his dick to life.

"Hmmmmm," he made a sound of pleasure - but something was very wrong with this scenario. He pressed back into the man, feeling something long and hard pressing against his ass. What even was that? He didn't have much time to think about it, though - he had bigger problems than what was pressing into him. Eddy recognized that muscular build, and it definitely wasn't the demon he was so fond of.

His eyes snapped open in horror.

"Stop! It's me, Eddy!" He shrieked through a very shameful moan.

Ray blinked again at the loud ruckus his warm bottle made and tugged at the dick in his hands.

“I know, gimme a minute,” he said, still totally out of it. Only when Eddy screamed for a second time, this time only much, much louder, he woke up for real. Instantly, he let go of his friend and started apologizing while he inched away.

“Oh my god Eddy! I’m so, so, so sorry. On my god! It wasn’t me intenaaaaaa…”

Right in the middle of his apology, he didn’t calculate his bed was not a big monstrosity and had an ending. He fell off the bed, crashing painfully on the floor. But Ray jumped up, now sporting a big tent right at Eddy’s eye level.

“Oh my god, Eddy. I’m really sorry!”

With that, he took off. This was too embarrassing, even for Ray.

Eddy wouldn't admit it but he was kinda jealous about Ray's length - the way it tented the elder’s pants made it look like it was almost as long as both his hands combined! Whereas his own could fit completely in Ray's… he was supposed to be embarrassed, not thinking of his friend’s dick size! Although, it did make him wonder how big Brett was.

He glanced down to his crotch to see the damage - it only appeared to be half mast. If it were Brett, it would have been fully erect, he thought offhandedly. 

"This has to be the worst way to wake up; it's going to show up in my nightmares, I swear."

He groaned uncomfortably as he slipped from the bed. At least he wasn't fully hard, like Ray. All he had to do was drop an ice cube down his pants and he'd be soft again. He had to admit, though - it was more disturbing that it didn't go down when he realized it was Ray who had grabbed him. 

Ray hid away after his little problem was solved. He was too ashamed of what he did in his sleep. How could he even face his friend now? In an attempt to forget and make up for it, he buried himself in research to help Eddy to be free from this demon. Eddy had never slept in his bed before, so why did he do it now?! It was always way too dirty for Eddy! 

  
  


Eddy knocked on Ray's bedroom door with a sigh. He couldn't have the man cooped up in there with his own thoughts.

"Are you still sulking about this morning? It was an accident – an awkward accident – don't beat yourself up too much… well, when you come out, we can go get food or something."

Ray, sadly, didn’t hear him. He was wearing headphones, listening to old recordings with his nose buried in a book. Somewhere, there had to be a clue on how one could kill the demon, or to make sure he never ever visited his poor innocent friend in his sleep again.

All he found was garbage. Hearsay, folklore, myths - all ended up being a dead end. The only thing that could keep a sex demon away was to either not sleep at all or be in a church - and even the church fact was heavily disputed. Some tales told the story of nuns or priests falling under the spell of the demons. It was nerve wracking for Ray.

Eddy sighed when he got no response from Ray. He supposed he would go on the food run by himself, then, and try to prepare for tonight. He grabbed his messenger bag and keycard to get back into the dormitories before he headed out. He generally felt safe walking on campus by himself. No one really ever bothered him. No one ever had a reason to - he was quiet and kept to himself most of the time while walking.

There was a sushi and bubble tea shop close by. It was a journey he actually enjoyed making, because it was rewarding when he could eat. 

"Ray likes the crunchy rolls and coconut bubble tea." Eddy whispered under his breath as a reminder, as he was still going to make sure Ray ate - that idiot.

  
  


As soon as Eddy left the place, his and Ray’s food in hand and happily sucking down his bubble tea, he turned to the dorms. Time to feed his idiot friend.

A dark clothed figure was sitting on a bench he came across.

Eddy thought nothing of it. There were people of all kinds on campus. Maybe it was a night owl, only creeping out when it was dark? 

The stranger nodded to Eddy, but didn’t follow him or try to drum up small talk.

  
  


The sight Eddy was greeted with when he stepped into the dorm was a very strange one - more so than usual.

Ray was sitting on the floor - well, that was not unusual - but he had a grim expression on his face, not his usual smile. He stared at Eddy as soon as he came through the door.

“Eddy, we need to talk.”

That never bodes well.

"What about?" Eddy approached cautiously as he cleared his throat. He prayed to all the gods he knew that it wasn't about the bed incident.

"Can it be done over sushi and bubble tea?" 

He wearily sat down by Ray.

“Sure. Also, it’s about the demon of yours. But first, food. Thank you for remembering me, even if I was an asshole who molested you.”

He evaded Eddy’s eyes at that. Ray really didn’t want to talk about that, because it would feel super weird, but they had to talk about it, right? Maybe not. Not today, at least.

He grabbed the bubble tea and took a huge gulp.

Eddy decided not to comment on how he kinda liked it, before he knew it was Ray. After he knew, not so much. So he also decided not to bring up how he imagined it was Brett doing all of it to him, because that was probably wrong on many different levels.

"Well, it definitely wasn't how I expected to start my morning, that's usually a night thing."

He tried to joke about it to lighten their mood on the matter.

"Also, just to assure you a bit, he did not take my soul, since you told me to ask Brett that."

Was it wrong to call the demon by the name he gave him? It didn't please Ray yesterday that he gave Brett a name.

As expected, Ray was not amused. But hearing the good news he smiled thinly. It was a small victory - Eddy would not end up like his sister.

“Not taking your soul, eh? That’s reassuring to hear. Do you want to hear about the stuff I found out about a demon like him? But only after we eat, ok?”

He took the chopsticks and dug into his food.

Well, it was most of his soul, but Ray didn't need to know a fragment of it was going to be gone. One fragment wouldn't kill Eddy - at least, he hoped. The boy soon followed suit. He was dying to eat his sushi! He was so unbelievably happy it wasn't poor pizza or ramen that got mushy! 

"Food first, talk later. Sounds good to me."

Ray smiled and chewed his crunchy roll. He loved that type of sushi.

All too soon, the plates were empty and the food and bubble tea was gone. Ray cleaned everything away and sat opposite of Eddy again.

“Do you want to hear what I found out?”

“Sure, tell me. He told me he was an incubus so that's what I hope you researched." Eddy crossed his legs as he sat, getting ready for whatever Ray said. 

“Actually, yes. I thought about succubus or incubus. There are not a lot of demons who are called ‘sex demons’, after all. And, seeing you are… ahem, not the most confident in regards to sexual issues, I thought the incubus was the safer bet. But, anyway, I read a lot of things about them.

They are kinda presented to be the devil himself, but in disguise; the incubi impregnate their partner with their seed. The child of that is called a changeling. Almost every time, a woman is seduced and impregnated by this type of demon - but you are a man, so. I'm not really sure if you can get pregnant or not. Probably not. But they can cast magic and spells, so you might as well be cautious. He might seem like a good guy, but maybe he has some sinister plan with you.”

Ray nervously gripped his paper and showed it to Eddy at last.

It was an article from Wikipedia, with one sentence underlined:  “Some traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death.”

Ray took a deep breath.

“I know you haven’t engaged in sexual activity as of yet. But maybe confront him about it? I mean, this is pretty much all I could find, and most of it is from Wikipedia and some obscure books, so I don’t know how reliable these sources are.”

Now, the older violinist was a bit nervous. Eddy seemed to have really taken a liking to this demon, so he was unsure how he would react. He just wanted to protect his friend.

Eddy stared blankly at the sheet of paper with the printed article; he wasn't sure how to react, exactly. Part of him wondered if this was why a lot of the composers died at their 9th symphony. Brett had talked about being with Beethoven… He would have time to discuss that theory later when he wasn't worried for his life.

"I'll ask him about it, but he could lie to me. He seemed worried for my mental health, so that is probably true, and they do need to feed every night, so it all sounds very likely."

He spoke quietly about it.

Ray clasped his hands together in a nervous gesture.

“I don't know how much is bullshit and how much is the truth, Eddy. I love you like my own brother. I just want you to be safe. And as it stated that you could die from having sex with that demon… I was worried. I am still worried. Please stay safe when you confront him. He is still a demon, even if he seems nice. He wants something, and he will probably do everything to get it. The general consensus is that they also preyed on nuns and priests.”

Eddy rubbed his temple, trying to think hard about this - how troublesome. He probably should have dispelled the creature the first night, but he couldn't help but be fond of Brett.

"I guess all there is to do is go to sleep and see what happens."

  
  


This time, Brett didn't wait for him laying on the bed. He was standing at the bedpost, casually leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He was dressed in all black. A tight button up, fitted, nice looking pants and shiny shoes.

His expression was neutral, not the smiling face Eddy was accustomed to. 

The demon had red eyes again.

“Hello, Eddy, nice of you to join me here.” Even his voice was carefully neutral.

Eddy thought, this was it, he was finally going to die - but at least Brett looked hella fine. He could die in peace at the hands of a very handsome man.

“Good evening, Brett.”

The glowing eyes were a bit scary, though. Nonetheless, he found confidence to step forward, getting into Brett's personal space.

“Am I going to die tonight? I read that too much contact could lead to death, health deterioration and poor mental health."

He asked calmly as he put his hands on Brett's chest. Brett laid one of his hands over Eddy’s in a seemingly comforting gesture. The other one sneaked around his hips, pulling the boy closer.

“Why are you thinking you are going to die? Did I ever give you the feeling I would rather see you dead than alive? But it is true - I am very unhappy, you see. Very much so. I heard you have been allowing another man to touch your private parts. A thing I was looking forward to since I first met you. Who was it?”

"I had that impression at the beginning, but perhaps not now. Well, he was asleep, and I was too. Actually, I thought you came back for me after you ditched me last night. Ironic we both ended up in someone else's bed, huh? Of course, my intent was different." Eddy licked his lips. Truthfully, he was nervous, but he wasn't about to tattle on Ray to an unhappy demon. He moved his hands so they were the ones on top of Brett's. He drew the demon’s hands towards him, placing one on his chest and moving the other on his hip to his ass.

"I am still untouched back here, though. You can still have the pleasure of that. I got ready for tonight before going to bed."

He was doing this on pure instinct of trying to protect his friend, but also to dispose of the memory of being jerked off by his friend.

"I thought you would have been so much better, and so much bigger. I wanted it to be you."

Brett snorted at that. 

“Do you think I am stupid? I can see the fear in your eyes; I can even smell it. You evade my question. So, do me a favour, pretty boy, and tell me. Who was it? Was it that Ray again?”

At Eddy’s flinch, he had his answer.

“Well, well, well. I had luck last night. After I left you, I found someone else who was very willing. And lucky I was, indeed. I almost died. If I had stayed with you for one more hour, I would be dead. Am I an asshole for trying to live?”

"No, you aren't one, but being mad about an accidental situation is kinda ass like. Given, I may have approached it wrong too," Eddy sighed with a groan. "I know you had to do it to live, but I'm just trying to keep you from eating Ray's heart out, or something." 

He frowned. Damn, he wished the demon would just play along.

“Eating … what now?” Brett blinked in confusion. “I feel insulted. I do not eat hearts. Are you really insinuating I indulge in such a gory, messy endeavour? This is ridiculous.”

He pulled the slightly taller boy at his shirt down.

Eddy tried to keep his composure but he was on the verge of squeaking. 

"No offense, but I don't know much about you, and you look fully capable of it."

He murmured anxiously.

“Fair enough. And now, strip and lay on the bed, sweety. The night may be young, but we have a lot of work ahead of us.” Brett's hand slipped from Eddy's shirt so he could do as told.

Eddy took a step back from Brett; he needed to stay cool and do as told to avoid anything bad happening.

"As you wish... can you maybe look away from me when I get to my underwear? My size has currently been an embarrassment."

He pulled his shirt off.

Brett wanted to see how far he could push the boy. It was clearly too soon for him to do anything sexual. The poor boy was almost shivering with fear. Apparently Brett didn’t make himself clear on how important communication between them was. So, he would push and push and push the boy until he broke, or grew a backbone. And he knew Eddy would choose to fight rather than surrender.

“Your size? Do you mean your dick size? I don’t care that much about it. I imagine it will look proportional to your body size.”

While that was probably true to Eddy, it was certainly not true for Brett.

He unabashedly watched Eddy as he stripped. Sadly, not the sexy kind of stripping - more like the awkward one, but Eddy was young. He would learn.

"Yes, my dick size - I'm not talking about my non-existent muscle mass." The boy scoffed as he dropped his pants begrudgingly. He had a few bandaids on his legs. It seemed that he actually did try to get ready. He paused at his underwear, waiting for Brett to look away.

“Why are humans so obsessed with their dick size? Can you please explain that to me? Because I never understood it.” While Eddy waited for Brett to turn, Brett leant against the bedpost, crossing his arms once again with absolutely no sign of turning away.

His eyes fixated on the band aids, but he didn’t comment on that. He would do so later.

"Well, you see, society says you aren't a real man if you are small. Which means you aren't a good partner, because you can't please anyone. At least, that's what other men say." 

Eddy turned his back to Brett instead to slip his underwear off.

“This train of thought is dumb. Not to mention it’s men's talk, but also, every person who gets fucked can assure you - it’s not better if you are bigger. Your technique has to be good. The problem with big dicks is also that not everybody can fit them. The stretch goes only so far until it will just be pain. So, in my humble opinion, it's better to have an average sized dick than a monstrosity.”

When Eddy bent down to slip the boxers off, he unintentionally gave Brett the best view of the pink muscle. It looked fantastic. Brett could not wait to sink into it, fucking Eddy until the boy could not even remember his own name. But, first things first: He had to take away the fear. And it could only be accomplished if Brett showed him, because apparently his words were not enough.

"Calling it dumb doesn't mean it stops existing." Eddy sighed seeing he now stood completely naked. It wasn't too late to just wake up right? He was too determined to quit now.

Brett licked his lips.

“On the bed. And on your arms and knees. Do you remember the doggy position I showed you? Please use this.”

Would Eddy do it? Shy, innocent Eddy?

Eddy glanced over his shoulder at Brett - there was a challenge in his eyes. He wasn't confident, but he was competitive to no end. He was going to succeed, and he was going to be amazing. He made his way to the bed, jumping on it not all too gracefully, then slipped into position.

"Happy now?" 

The demon could not believe his eyes. There he was, the super shy and innocent boy who was uncomfortable with even tongue kissing, presenting himself - no, scratch that, offering himself up in the most lewd way. Brett swallowed. Even seeing the wide expanse of the sun kissed skin in all its glory was a miracle in itself.

Brett took a step towards Eddy, still not really believing that this was really happening.

“Very good, you remembered.” His voice was dark, oh so dark and like liquid honey. He sat on the side of the bed, close to Eddy, but not touching him. 

“You look very good. Now, if you would please, lower your chest and head on the bed, and try to relax, if that is possible. Just tell me how you feel.”

He crawled behind Eddy, waiting for the boy to oblige, and when he did, he placed a soft kiss on the round globe. How badly he wanted to just take him, but couldn’t. The hunger rose in his chest, but he fought it down - for now.

Eddy pulled a pillow to him to hug under his chest. It made him feel safe and secure to have something in his arms like this. He wouldn't break - he had prepared for this moment. It was hard to figure it out in the bathroom by himself but he had done it so he could feel nice for the demon and look nice for that matter. The band-aids kinda ruined the effect, but he had tried his best.

The demon laid one hand carefully on Eddy’s buttcheeks, caressing it with his thumb. How far could he go? Of course, he would stop immediately when Eddy said so, but so far, nothing came from the boy. And the glance he had given him before laying down could only be described as stubborn defiance. That was super cute, in Brett’s opinion. 

Eddy buried his face into the pillow, trying to stay determined, but the touch really wanted to make his resolve crumble. This would simply not do - the boy would not let himself be overpowered by fear or anxiety. It was like playing in front of people on stage. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could focus on what truly mattered.

"I feel like a piece of meat at a butcher’s shop being displayed."

He said rather bluntly.

"I feel like that before performances too, so don't worry too much about it."

Clarification was probably good.

“Hm.” Brett leant forward and nibbled at the buttcheek.

“Tell me immediately if something hurts.”

He left his kisses all over Eddy’s butt. Then, he bit into it - softly, of course. It was just to add a bit of sensation, it shouldn’t hurt him.

His hands stroked Eddy’s thigh and one hand travelled upwards. He let his fingertips run from the base to the head of Eddy’s cock. It was small, but not tiny. And, seeing as Brett would always top Eddy, it was not important for Eddy to have a huge dick.

The boy made a pleased whimpering sound - he could finally rid himself of Ray's touch. If only Brett would completely wrap his fingers around Eddy's dick - then he'd be completely free of those memories.

Brett was a naughty demon when he licked over the butt, very carefully moving to the object of his desire. He lifted his head and then licked over the small, wrinkled ring of muscle.

Eddy was never again going to let Brett put his tongue in his mouth again unless he watched the demon clean it beforehand.

"Eeeeek, what are you doing!?"

He sounded absolutely mortified that the demon was even doing such a thing.

“I want to have fun with you. What else do you think I am doing?”

His nimble fingers wrapped around Eddy’s dick, squeezing him a little bit. He wondered how long it would take for Eddy to feel aroused like this - if he even let him get that far. His dick was still soft, so maybe Eddy just endured for the sake of him not going after Ray? If so, that would mean it was messed up on a whole new level, and Brett should stop. 

Just to taste Eddy fully - maybe this was the only time he was allowed to - he slipped his tongue inside, carefully mapping out the first few centimeters. He teased the tight walls, nudging them with the tip of his tongue. It was kind of sad that they didn't kiss beforehand, because now Eddy would probably try to kill him if he tried to kiss him. With that in mind, he closed his lips around the puckering hole and sucked. 

Eddy was so glad he had decided to clean himself earlier, otherwise this would probably be a lot more disgusting. Strangely enough, he didn't find it completely off putting - it made a tremor run through his body as his inner walls subconsciously clenched. He hugged the pillow closer to him, a heavy whine stuck in his throat.

Only after a second or two the demon let go to stop.

“Why are you letting me do this? You were against even just putting in a finger yesterday.”

Eddy glanced over his shoulder at Brett. Why was he asking him now? He worried his bottom lip between his teeth - he supposed he would have to give the incubus an answer.

"Well, I had time to prepare beforehand, and I know you need to feed. Plus, you told me to get on the bed, so I did…" 

He didn't exactly want to say he was jealous and was trying to get Ray's residue off of him, or that he had wished it were Brett in the first place.

Brett furrowed his brows. 

“Honey, yesterday you told me it was too early to put in my fingers -now you want to tell me you are fine with this even more intrusive, and for you probably even more disgusting actions? Don’t lie to me; I don’t lie to you.”

The demon bit into the cheeks presenting so nicely for him.

“Tell me why. You are not aroused, you are enduring - I want to know why. I will not feed on you when you are just enduring.” He let go of Eddy completely and sat cross-legged beside him.

Eddy laid flat on his stomach once the demon was no longer behind him. He wasn't sure if he was brave enough to roll to his back and face Brett yet.

"A tongue is a bit less scary than a finger, though, so you gotta cut me some slack on that - plus, I wasn't exactly expecting you to do it." Communicating felt like the hardest thing ever, and he didn't understand why he had to at this moment. Anyhow, honesty still seemed to be the best policy, even when in a demonic presence.

"I'm jealous. I can't feed you properly, and I don't want to think my first erection in forever came from my friend when I was thinking of you, anyways." 

The boy hugged the pillow more tightly as he spoke. He was being silly.

The demon clicked his tongue. This was not going well, he had to admit.

“Eddy, I cannot and will not feed on you if you are not into this. Rape tastes like shit and will poison me. That’s why I only feed on willing participants. If you need more time, then just say so. But, talk to me. I am at loss with you. I feel like I’m forcing you. And you shouldn’t force yourself to hurry just because you are jealous.”

Brett wanted to do something different than talking right now, but the trembling in Eddy’s body, the shivering of his voice, the quivering of his lip when he spoke were all too clear signs.

The boy almost lowered his head in shame. He thought it was what Brett wanted, given he was just obeying– even if the obedience was defiant. How come he could get aroused for Ray but not a sex demon!? Something must be wrong with him.

“How about you come here, sit on my lap, and we start this night again, hm? A fresh start.”

Eddy lifted his head when he heard that Brett was giving him a second chance - he still felt very sulky, though. He sluggishly got up, shuffled over to Brett, then slumped into his lap. Eddy was still quite pouty as he curled there.

The demon sneaked his arms around the naked boy and pulled him close before placing a kiss on his shoulder. No, he would not try to kiss him on the lips now. Eddy would bite him. 

His kisses trailed from the shoulder to his neck and over the jawline, all the way up to Eddy’s ear.

“How about you get fucked by Ray, then, if you have the hots for him, hm? Because apparently he is more your style, even if you say you thought of me? Maybe your body likes his body more. I don’t fault you for that. He  **is** quite hot.”

Eddy could very well cry at the suggestion - frankly, he was still upset about the whole situation. He held himself back from the emotional urge, as he didn't want to appear as a turn off for the demon. Although, he kinda felt like he already was, because he just couldn't get these things right and his body was stubborn.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly instead. He didn't want to continue the conversation.

“How about you go to Ray when you wake up and try it, hm? I will not come in a dream to you anymore. It’s clear you don’t want that, anyway.”

With that, Brett laid Eddy on the bed, hovering over him.

“Bye, Eddy.”

Then he and the dream vanished, leaving Eddy with a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
  


Eddy almost immediately woke up from that dream, tears actually springing from his eyes. In the end, it doesn't seem making a contract helped, for once again, he was alone, crying by himself. Ray was right, don't trust demons - they had no interest but in themselves. So there he curled up, sobbing as quietly as he could as to not wake Ray, all the while thinking something was wrong with him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys on Monday!


	7. Rebuilding is the hardest part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the next Monday update.  
> Only 3 more chapters to go then its over.
> 
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> Please leave a Comment & Kudo if you liked it!!!  
> Thank you!

**Chapter 7 Rebuilding is the hardest part**

  
  


Two days. 

It had been two fucking days. Ray had never seen Eddy in this state. He seemed to be heartbroken. Ray didn’t know what happened - Eddy sure as heck didn’t talk about it - but he was 100% sure it was the demon’s fault. It had to be.

In his hand was a flyer from one of the parties the students were throwing right now. Tomorrow, they would get their grades, and everybody was ecstatic. Well, all but one.

Ray knocked on Eddy’s door, but he knew he would not get a response. It was a miracle when the boy came out and went on the toilet or grabbed something to eat.

So after the second knock without any response from Eddy, Ray just opened the door, marching straight to the bed.

Eddy laid cocooned in the middle of his bed - the tears may have stopped, but the broken reflection said it all. The poor boy probably had no more strength to cry. Tonight, that would change!

“Come on, buddy, time to get out of the room. We are going to a party tonight, and either you will go willingly, or I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you there. Get up!”

Eddy pulled his blanket over his head to hide from his roommate - he just wanted to mope in his loneliness! It seemed that Ray would actually have to drag him out of bed to get him anywhere.

“If you don’t want to talk, I don’t care, but God help me if I let you rot away here. Get up!”

Ray tugged on the blanket, once, twice, until he had enough and ripped it off Eddy.

“Get up! Stand up! Shower! We are going in 30 minutes!”

Eddy didn't even have enough energy to glare - at least Ray was giving him the opportunity to not look like shit before dragging him out of there. With no will to put up a fight, he got out of bed to obey; this was going to suck. He didn't particularly like people, and he hated parties, but if there was alcohol it might make it worth it. He was typically a happy drunk when Ray and him would sneak drinks into their dorm for a little celebration. A little happy is something he needed, although he didn't like getting tipsy or even drunk in public settings.

Silently, he got his shower stuff to head over to the communal showers.

Ray was not stupid; to make sure Eddy was really doing what he asked him to do, he followed him. The depressing aura, the low hanging head, and the downcast eyes were not a pretty sight, but he bet it was a hundred times harder to live through it. 

They got to the showers and Ray deliberately chose one in the farthest corner for Eddy, dragging him by the arm. He occupied the one right next to him. It was probably hard for him to see the name on his body. As Ray took a look, the ink seemed slightly faded. Even if he had buried himself in research, he had no idea what this meant. Was Brett breaking the contract? But he couldn’t, right?

Eddy lightly traced the name with his fingers, staring at the ink in dismay.

"I wish I could just scorch it off my body or that it would just go away but instead I am stuck with something that holds no value."

He finally spoke for the first time in those two days. His eyes were sorrowful, shameful - yet still held unkempt anger behind them. Perhaps it was towards himself or at the demon, but he'd never say, nor would he let someone see. Vulnerability was a weakness, which in turn meant showing his true feelings was one too. His soft touches to the letters became harsh as he drove his nails into his skin, ignoring the sharp spike of pain. He'd grown used to it after trying to get the name off during the entirety of the time he spent in his room.

Ray shook his head, not really believing that this was his soft spoken friend who now spoke of self-mutilation. 

“Don’t say something like that. Please.”

He washed himself, throwing Eddy a couple of glances in between.

It didn’t take long for the boys to get ready, and soon they were on their way to another dorm. 

The girl who opened the door smiled when she saw Ray.

“Hey, honey!” 

Ray laughed and leant down to kiss her cheek. Eddy frowned at them almost intensely. He decided he hated that word as a greeting - honey. He also decided he hated kisses. What useless things, filled with empty promises.

“Hi, sweety! I hope you don’t mind that I brought my friend here?”

She shook her head. “No, of course not.” She didn’t even look at Eddy. “The more the merrier! Come on, the alcohol is in the kitchen; you both look like you need it!” With that, she whisked Ray away.

Eddy groaned when his only friend was pulled away from him. It was probably a sign how shitty tonight would be. If he hadn’t worked so hard to look nice, he would have left then and there. But seeing as he was wearing his tight pants, black button down and a nice pair of Vans, he might as well stick around. He couldn't put his effort to waste - that just wasn't the Chen way.

Eddy sauntered towards the kitchen, frown plastered on his face and a glare in his eyes for anyone who'd try to approach him.

He got himself a drink, and then another one. 

One of the girls was trying to talk to him, but he just blocked her out completely, leaving her behind with an open mouth, to boot.

After his third drink, he noticed the alcohol. He only ate a handful of chips and had one instant ramen for breakfast, and it was well after 8pm. 

He knew he should stop, otherwise he would throw up in record time - but he needed it, right now.

After he got his fourth drink, he leant against the wall, letting the loud pop music wash over him. Every couple of seconds, he sipped from the drink, letting his eyes roam the people. The living room was misused as a dance floor, and empty cans of beer or cups were strewn around. It was dirty as heck.

“So alone, honey?”

Hot breath tickled his ear as a dark, velvet and all too familiar voice came out of nowhere. He felt a hand slipping behind his back, resting comfortably on his hip. The dark brown eyes he came face to face with were scaringly similar to the ones he knew from his dream.

The man plucked the drink from Eddy’s hand and downed the contents. 

“I think you’ve had enough for the night, hm?”

Eddy's lips pulled into a snarl - he wasn't in the mood for this, and was too intoxicated to care about being polite.

"If you call me honey one more time, I will punch you and your stupid face." The man's appearance aggravated him without any particular reason. He blamed it on those eyes.

"Leave me alone." 

He swatted at the hand he felt on his hip so he could turn away. He was going to get another drink, or simply a new cup for water so he wouldn't get mono from some stranger’s spit.

“No need to be so aggressive, Eddy. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

The man tightened his hand on Eddy’s hip, not letting go, and pulled him to his chest. He would not let Eddy get away! Not after he waited for him so long and endured the nights where he couldn't visit him.

"How can I be happy to see someone if I don't even fucking know you. Now, hands off, you creep!" Eddy put his hands on the man's chest in a firm attempt to push him away, which of course didn't work. Not only because the stranger's grip was tighter and stronger than he anticipated, but also, he was more than tipsy and couldn’t really control his strength. Strength he apparently lacked.

The man rolled his eyes and twisted them so Eddy was pressed against the wall. He came dangerously close and pressed their groins together.

“You don’t know me? Oh, honey, how much did you drink, hm?”

He grabbed Eddy’s hand in a tight and forceful grip, the other still on his hip. The shorter male more or less dragged Eddy into one of the unoccupied bedrooms where he threw him on the bed. In a second he was on top of him, spreading Eddy’s legs so he could lay comfortably between them.

“I was away for two nights and you forget me? How dare you.” He surged forward, forcefully kissing Eddy.

The pieces quickly pieced together in the boy's head. Brett had come back! That, or he was drunkenly hallucinating. Part of him felt so relieved, but the other part of him was beyond pissed. His hands found their way into Brett's hair, painfully and forcefully pulling him back to end their kiss.

"And who's fault is that!? You think you can come waltzing back after the shit you pulled?!" Eddy spat out - oh, he was absolutely fuming.

"If I recall, you told me to go fuck Ray, then left!" 

He had been crying in his room for two days, blaming himself for not being good enough and trying to tear the name off of his skin - he would not let this snake get away with kissing him!

“What? No!” Brett grabbed one of the hands and pried it from his hair. It didn’t work well.

“I told you to try the touching with Ray, not fucking! To see if you are reacting to him!”

Finally he had the hands out of his hair, wrestling them above Eddy’s head. His breath was laboured. He didn’t think Eddy would put up a drunken fight!

“I was forming my human body; I needed a little bit of time for that. It’s not like I can snap it into existence! And now I am finally here, and you finally left the dorm, and now you attack me? Ungrateful bitch!”

He surged forward, biting Eddy’s lower lip. Brett wasn’t stupid. He would not try to force his tongue in Eddy’s mouth. It would probably get bitten off.

Much like the first night Brett visited him, Eddy tried to knee the man in the gut or push him off.

Ungrateful? Ungrateful?! The fucking audacity of this guy! He was owed an explanation, and he would get it! A little growl escaped him, he wanted his lip released, and released that very moment.

Brett softened the bite, turning it into kisses. Light, feathery, soft kisses like he did in the dreams.

After pecking Eddy a last time, he lifted his head.

“Are you calm now?”

Eddy glared harder than he ever thought he was capable of.

"No, I am not."

With a swift move he did a scissor sweep, then rolled on top of Brett, his knee resting painfully on the man's genitals.

"You will lay here and listen without interruption otherwise I will literally burst both of your nuts."

He pressed his knee down a bit harder.

"Do I make myself clear?" 

Brett’s eyes were wide and he was shocked. He couldn’t believe it worked a second time!

“Sure, honey. I will just lay here and listen to you.”

"You didn't let me reply the first time, so you are going to hear all of it. Yes, you did tell me to fuck Ray - you specifically said, ‘how about you get fucked by Ray’. Then, you were like, ‘when you wake up, how about you try it’. So don't lie!" His knee dug in a bit more. He’d be surprised if the man could get an erection after this.

"Then, you said you weren't coming back in my dreams, and left without letting me say anything. You did it right after making me humiliate myself and show my vulnerabilities. Made me feel like there was something wrong with me because I can't get aroused by a fucking sex demon! Do you know how awful that is?! Have you ever cried two days straight, because you hate yourself so much, because you can't even find any worth in your own body, and the only thing that gives you some security just vanishes! It just validates the hate, makes it clear how right the thoughts are."

Eddy's glare softened. He was going to cry again, even if all his tears were dry - he still dry heaved and hiccuped as if he were.

"And you have the audacity to call me an ungrateful bitch!?"

Brett didn’t know how much Eddy was hating his body, apparently. He took Eddy’s hands in his, softly pulling the sobbing boy onto his chest.

“No, no, I have never felt that,” he murmured softly into his hair, “for I am a demon, Eddy. I don’t feel the same as you. I never had problems like this. I don’t know anything of your hardships, for I will never have them. But I now see I made a mistake. A big one.”

He stroked Eddy’s neck.

“I am sorry.”

Eddy just accepted the new position; he once again felt too emotionally drained to actually deal with it.

When the boy didn’t respond, Brett just started stroking his back. He let his hands roam over Eddy’s back and neck, silently comforting him without getting too sexual. The body on top of him slowly relaxed, and Brett rolled them over. He then started kissing the neck, the shoulder, the jawline, the cheeks. Everywhere on the face except the mouth. He slipped a hand on Eddy’s neck, supporting him while the other rested on his hip.

After what seemed like an eternity filled with soft kisses, Brett lifted his head.

“Do you want to go to your dorm?”

"Not if you plan on leaving me again," Eddy mumbled, calmed down with comfort. His anger had almost completely vanished during the time taken to simply give him soft kisses. He was still kinda upset about the whole situation, but the demon apologized, so maybe it would be okay. It didn't change how much it hurt, though, to feel as he did.

“But I will leave you. I will not stay the night with you. I would devour and possibly ravish you. I can barely hold myself back now. You are too tempting.”

Brett’s eyes flashed the brilliant red he had shown the nights before he vanished. 

“But let me take you to your bed and tuck you in, before I have to leave you.”

Eddy clung to Brett. He knew he shouldn't have, because he was still upset and the demon needed to feed, but he didn't want to be left again.

"Please stay, I'll be better than last time." Honestly, he couldn't stand the thought of Brett going to find someone else.

“Oh, honey…” Brett kissed the corner of his mouth, tasting Eddy again.

“I can’t. If I stay with you, I will destroy you. I will take you and I will not stop. Not even when you beg me. Forming this human body normally takes three to four weeks. I did it in two days. I need to eat tonight, and I need it to be the best I can find.” He moved to kiss Eddy on his red, bitten lips. “And I know I can’t get it from you. That would be rape. And I already told you, feeding on rape is like drinking poison. It would kill me for sure if I try. Give you and me a little bit more time. I want your first time to be good, not a nightmare.”

"I'm sorry I am not good enough to please you," Eddy closed his eyes with a sigh. His mind wasn't very good for him tonight. He could get over it – plus, it's not like he prepared anyways – he'd be better for sure next time. "Go find yourself a meal, I can get back to my dorm by myself." 

He patted Brett's chest slightly to signal for him to get off, if they stayed together any longer he'd get too clingy.

“It’s not that you are not good enough, Eddy, it’s about what spending a night with me entails.” Brett shook his head.

“You are just not ready, and that is okay. Even now you are not aroused, even when I am laying on top of you, touching and kissing you. Don’t talk yourself down all the time. You’ve come far, given what you started from. Also, I will not let you go alone. You are drunk. I will accompany you, whether you like it or not.”

He got up and slid off the bed, then helped Eddy up.

"What you said is just a nicer way to say I am not good enough," Eddy muttered. He was not a happy drunk tonight, he was a very moody one.

“No, I am just saying you are trying to kill me if you keep that attitude up, honey.”

As soon as they stood and walked to the door, Brett decided to have a little fun. Maybe he could brighten Eddy’s mood. He spun the human around, pressing his back to the door. He grabbed a handful of Eddy’s ass, lifting him up and pressing their groins together.

“Did you know sex can even be done standing up? Just like this. I could tear your pants and underwear off your body and fuck you like this. Slow and sensual or hard and fast. It really depends on what you want.”

He couldn’t help himself and he bit into Eddy’s neck while kneading the buttcheeks.

The boy squeaked loudly, whatever he had as a retort was lost somewhere in his throat from being manhandled. Part of him was almost surprised that Brett could lift him. He may have been taller, but he was also a lot scrawnier than the wider base Brett had.

"Sounds hard to do it that way." Eddy gulped slightly. He could see the appeal in it though. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have gravity and someone's hands pulling their partner down on their dick.

“Not at all, honey. Gravity does a lot of the work, and you only need a partner who has a safe stance and is able to hold you up. Which I can, of course.” Brett let one of the round, lush globes go to caress Eddy’s jawline, turning his head to give him another soft kiss while still holding him up.

“Also, you can also be turned around and fucked like this. Hard and uncompromising from behind. But I know you prefer to look at me while being intimate, right?”

He let Eddy down and the boy could stand on his own again. A little bit curious, Brett let his hand from the ass roam over the front of the trouser. He raised an eyebrow at the discovery he found.

“Oh? What do we have here?”

Eddy leaned his forehead against Brett's shoulder.

"I like seeing you a lot." His eyes followed Brett's hand with a small moan to the touch. How curious? His pants seemed to be tented - he wondered why. Eddy blinked a few times before realizing.

"Oh, I'm hard!" 

He exclaimed, being surprised. Thank the lord, he didn't just get hard for Ray! 

“That I can see, honey.”

Brett licked over the neck presented to him, hand stroking Eddy’s dick through the fabric. The boy whined at the touch before mewling softly. The teasing touches made him more excited.

“Tell me when I should stop.” he warned him, before he opened the button and pulled down the zipper. The demon stroked over the now very obvious tent, rubbing over the small, wet spot indicating where Eddy’s head was. Then he grew even more bold by slipping his hand into the underwear, gripping at the boy's dick for the first time for real. Slowly, he started pumping, circling the wet head of Eddy’s cock with his thumb, pressing into the sensitive slit. His other hand joined and helped. He cupped Eddy’s balls, kneading them while pumping his dick.

Eddy's whole body quivered with pleasure - he wasn't very used to this, as was obvious. His knees felt like they could buckle from this amount of stimulation.

“Take your hands and put them on my shoulders or around my neck, honey.” Brett whispered into the boy's ear to suggest a solution to his standing problem. Eddy quickly obeyed, not wanting to collapse just from this. He leaned his head against the demon's shoulder as well, crying out with moans and pleasure he wasn't sure he could ever have.

He slipped one of his hands away from Brett's shoulders to trail down to the man's jeans - he wanted to know how big he was, too.

Brett kissed the neck in front of him.

“Just focus on your pleasure, honey, don’t worry about me.”

He squeezed him tightly, while still moving his hand. The moans and whimpers Eddy let fall from his sweet mouth spurred Brett on, his eyes glowing a fierce red. He tapped into the sexual energy of Eddy, tasting him for the first time. Oh, yes, he tasted like ambrosia, the nectar of the gods. Sweet, pure, full of aroma, and oh so strongly of innocence. He couldn’t get enough of it. The demon sped up even more, moving the hand from Eddy’s balls to the small opening, teasing it with his index finger, pressing onto the muscle - but not breaching him. Not yet, at least.

His nimble fingers smeared the precum over the head, making it easier for Brett to manipulate the dick.

"B-but I wanna k- know your size," Eddy stammered through a moan, his hips naturally wanting to snap forward into Brett's hand for more friction. He whined and whimpered into the side of Brett's neck. Eddy was definitely getting spit on him from how much he was moaning.

His hips stuttered as a warm feeling coiled in his stomach.

“I can show you, but for now, only concentrate on you. On your pleasure. Be a  _ good boy _ .”

Brett moved his hand in tandem with Eddy’s thrusts and finally slipped one finger inside the boy's anus. While his index finger was inside Eddy, the thumb massaged the outer ring, creating more stimulus for the human. His hand around the dick pumped furiously, knowing it shouldn’t take any longer. His taste was intoxicating. Brett couldn’t get enough.

Eddy quite literally screamed when he felt a finger squirm inside him - he didn't think it would feel this good, but damn, it did. The coiling sensation tightened even more in his stomach. Soon enough, his dick was sputtering, spilling out a decent amount of cum.

"Brett," He cried out.

As soon as Brett felt the twitching of Eddy’s dick in his hands and the first warm spurts came out, he leeched on his sexual energy like a vulture. In his orgasm, Eddy tasted better by a hundredfold. 

Slowly, the boy came down from his orgasm while Brett still fed on him. Only when there was no more sexual energy did he leave the boy's inner workings and bring himself back to the real world.

He let go of the slowly softening dick and slipped out his finger. Then he rummaged in his pockets for a handkerchief to wipe Eddy.

“You were wonderful, honey, such a good boy. Perfect, simply perfect. You did very, very well.” He praised Eddy. He still needed to feed on another one, but this was a perfect snack.

Brett kissed Eddy’s sweaty neck, licking the salty skin.

“How are you feeling?”

Eddy tried to catch his breath. His limbs felt like jelly. If it wasn't for Brett letting Eddy lean on him, he'd probably fall to the floor.

"Tired."

The boy managed to answer between his panting.

“Well, that’s also good. I was hoping for a bit more, but that’s fine, too.”

Brett snickered. His eyes were still glowing red as he tucked Eddy away and zipped up his pants. He couldn’t get enough of this boy. If he had no moral code, he would just throw the boy onto the bed and fuck deep into him, taking all he wanted and needed from Eddy. But Eddy wouldn’t be a fan of it that much, if only for the matter of not being prepared enough. So Brett might entertain this thought, but he wouldn’t act on it. At least for now.

“We should really get you into the dorm. You need to sleep. Are you able to stand?”

"No, please carry me," Eddy mumbled to Brett. Maybe he could fall asleep here. It wouldn't be that bad, would it?

“Sure. If you don’t mind, then I will do so.”

After he made sure Eddy was securely packed away and had no big spots of cum on him - other than the front, that is - he hoisted the boy into his arms, easily carrying him.

“Please hold onto my neck and wrap your legs around my waist. It will be easier then.”

After Eddy sluggishly followed his order, Brett could open the door while still holding onto Eddy with one hand. It wasn’t that much later from when they stumbled into the bedroom, but Brett could not see even one non-drunk student. It was probably better that way. Eddy’s screams in the height of passion were better heard only by him, anyway.

He didn’t care where Eddy’s roommate was - he just brought the boy swiftly home. With a little bit of magic, he opened the door to their apartment and kicked the door closed.

It was easy to distinguish which room was Eddy’s, and he laid him on the messy bed.

Eddy squeezed Brett from where his limbs were placed around the demon, not wanting the man to leave him just yet.

"Will you stay with me a few minutes more?" 

He asked quietly, hoping it wouldn't come off too clingy - but he had missed Brett's presence.

“Can you let go for just a second? I will not run away, I promise.”

After Eddy followed his request, Brett pulled the blanket from the floor and settled down next to Eddy, wrapping them both in the blanket.

“Can I undress you? I think sleeping in these types of clothes is not good. I will not do anything to you, I promise.”

Eddy snuggled as close to Brett as he could, his body was so warm. He wanted as much contact as he could while laying together.

"Thank you, you can."

He had already closed his eyes for some rest. After getting the permission, Brett undressed him as fast as possible without ripping the clothes apart, leaving Eddy in his underwear. Even the socks he peeled off. Then he settled at Eddy’s side, stroking his head and placing soft kisses on top of his head.

Eddy ran his cold feet up Brett's thighs to try to warm them up, sliding them underneath with a happy sigh at the heat. He yawned, trying to fall asleep. Brett put one of his arms around Eddy’s waist, pulling him closer. He would stay with him until the boy fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an emotional roller coaster.
> 
> See you all on Friday guys.
> 
> Please leave a Comment & Kudo if you liked it!!!  
> Thank you!


	8. First touches of pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I think you can guess from the title. IT's NSFW :D  
> Be happy y'all!!!

**Chapter 8 First touches of pleasure  
**

  
  


Brett stayed with Eddy the whole night. Well, at least his body did. His spirit fed on someone else that night as well. While Eddy gave him a good snack, it was still not a fulfilling meal. 

Seeing as Brett was a demon, he didn’t need sleep, but he still laid right next to Eddy when he came back from his meal, just watching the boy sleep. He knew it was kinda creepy, but what else could he do? He couldn’t walk off, Eddy would probably skin him! So, no. He was staying right where he was. Maybe he could get a little snack before they parted for today.

Eddy slowly stirred awake, with only vivid memories of last night. To say the least, he was surprised to feel a warm body by him and to actually wake up with another presence there.

He was kinda scared to open his eyes - he hoped he wasn't with Ray again. Luckily, this person felt smaller than his roommate, and had a different build.

Brett noticed the moment Eddy’s breath pattern changed and knew he would wake up fairly quickly. One of his hands was still on Eddy’s waist, stroking the soft skin, while his other hand supported his own head as he looked at Eddy.

“Good morning,” he murmured, keeping his voice low so as to not scare or startle Eddy. He wanted so badly to do more - maybe kissing Eddy, or touching him inappropriately, but the sun was already up and his powers were weak at daytime. His powers would rise again when the sun began to set. Still, he sneaked a kiss onto Eddy’s cheek before he opened his eyes.

Eddy had to blink a few times to realize who exactly was with him, and for the memories to start flooding back.

"You stayed..." He said hoarsely. He almost couldn't believe it. Brett had actually stayed upon his request. He felt warm inside - but also, his head was throbbing and he felt like he could throw up, so this moment wasn't going to last long.

Brett smiled at him softly and removed his hand from his hip, tapping it on Eddy’s head. His powers may be weak, but for a simple hangover, it was more than enough. While his hand was still up, he turned Eddy's head towards him and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

“Of course. You asked me to, so I obliged.”

Eddy closed his eyes. Maybe he was still dreaming. If he was he'd never forgive himself, much less the demon. But as it turned out, he was very much awake, and this was very much real.

He hummed against Brett's lips. It was just a very innocent kiss. Very short too. Brett raised his head and let his thumb trace Eddy’s lower lip.

“Sadly, I have to leave you soon, honey.”

Eddy did find it sad, but he supposed it was since the elder stayed with him last night. It didn't stop his disappointment, though.

"Oh?" 

He questioned quietly.

“Yes, you probably have plans already, and I don’t want to disturb you. I don’t expect you to plan around me. Maybe we can meet up later if you want?” His hand slid lower - this time, he had something not so innocent in mind. While he stroked the boy's hip, his thumb wandered under the waistband. Brett’s eyes slowly started changing color.

"We get our grades today. That's about it." Eddy leaned his forehead against Brett’s -this way he could watch the man's eye color change better. It didn’t really scare him anymore, but it did feed his curiosity. Did Brett's eyes turn when he was angry, using his powers, or when he was thinking and/or doing something sexual? 

“That’s not much to do for the whole day.”

His hands slipped completely under the underwear, seeing as Eddy didn’t say anything against it.

His fingertips traced his mark, then went lower, rubbing the base of Eddy’s cock, which was still soft.

“I might have to apologize to you again. When I touched you yesterday, I slipped a finger in your behind. You might have noticed. I didn’t ask you beforehand if that was okay with you.” 

Eddy blinked owlishly. Ah, yes, he remembered the intrusion - he hoped Brett had washed his hands at some point.

"No, it's not much to do. It’s break, basically," he murmured, trying to ignore the more sensual touches. He was pretty sure Ray was back. "Um, it's okay about the finger… I liked it."

“You liked it?” To Brett, wasn’t such a surprise that he liked it - the fact that he actually admitted it was more of a shock. “Do you want a repeat? We are still alone…”

"Isn't Ray home?" Eddy's brows furrowed as he listened to see if he heard any signs of anyone else. If Ray wasn't there, he might agree to it.

“No. He encountered someone special and he never got back. I’m pretty sure he is still asleep. At least, he was until I came back.” His hand wandered from the front to the back and he started touching the firm globes of Eddy’s butt. “Maybe we could try something different, now, if you really liked the finger inside you…” He smirked, eyes blazing red.

Eddy promptly decided not to ask how Brett knew, and not to ask what he meant by someone special - some things were better left unknown. 

Carefully, he reached his hands up to cup both sides of Brett's face. He stroked his thumb across the soft cheeks.

"Why do your eyes glow red?" 

He asked softly whilst slowly giving in to the touch on his ass.

“My eyes? Oh, well, every time I use my powers, I guess. When I taste your delicious sexual energy, building a new dream, or something like that.“ His hand wandered to the crease, teasing Eddy along the way. “Well, how about we try what I wanted to do in the last dream we shared? I will finger fuck and stretch you, and try to find your prostate to have you cum without touching your dick. Well, if you would like, that is. And it’s bright and early, so maybe you can see and touch my dick as well. You were really curious last night.” 

A daring finger flitted over the tiny muscle, pressing softly around the edges.

Eddy found himself blushing from the words mixed with the contact. They all sounded like very good suggestions.

"Yes, I want to touch your dick!"

He probably replied too quickly and excitedly to be considered normal. Eddy couldn't help it. He was beyond curious.

"Is it cold? Wikipedia said it might be."

Brett raised an eyebrow at the exclamation. Not that he minded, of course - he was happy when Eddy was enthusiastic about anything sex-related. It meant he wanted to go further.

“Cold? Wikipedia? Are you sure that’s a good source of information? I’m a demon; I probably have nothing in common with what Wikipedia claims to know. My dick is my dick. I promise you, it’s not cold. Also, do you want to be prepared for intercourse, or are we just talking about my dick?” He finished with a smile.

"Wikipedia probably isn't too reliable - there's reasons we can't use it for research papers - but there isn't much info on your species." Eddy nodded slightly. This was a very good learning opportunity, even if it was just starting with information on Brett's dick.

"Sure sure, we're talking about intercourse too, but at the moment, I am a tad more interested in what your penis is like."

He smiled shyly, while Brett just sighed. He removed his hand from Eddy’s butt and rolled onto his back.

“Then look to your heart's content.” His eyes flashed and his clothes were gone. It was probably better if Eddy saw his dick not stiff and erect, but soft, for the moment. Otherwise, it might scare him too much.

“Lift the blanket and look.”

But before Eddy could even move a muscle, the room began to darken - it was it still possible to see, but it was dimmed heavily. Like wearing strong, dark sunglasses inside. Brett wanted to create a safe environment for Eddy, and also make it so that the boy wouldn’t be ashamed.

The demon sprawled his arms on either side and waited.

Eddy didn't just lift the blanket - he took it completely off. It was too troublesome to observe while holding something up. He was still unsure about touching, so he just stared at the uncut flesh before him.

"You look hung even when you’re soft.." 

He slowly reached out to touch the smooth skin.

“I’m not that big. I have brothers who are even bigger. I’m not small for a human, true, but it will fit in you with no problems. And don’t be shy, you can touch it. If you want, you can taste it too, like a  _ good boy _ .”

Brett’s dick acted like his real dick in the dreams; he would only get hard if Eddy wanted to have sex or was sexually aroused. His body was still formed with his magic, and still operated the same way.

Eddy's fingers quivered slightly as they made first contact with Brett's dick. It wasn't weird as he had expected it to be.

"Taste it as in what we talked about that one time? Like blowing someone?"

He was actually quite morbidly fascinated with the idea, but Brett had to be clean first.

“Yes. And go on, don’t be shy. It will not bite.”

While Eddy was kind of distracted with his penis, he sneaked a hand on his ass again, tapping on the underwear to make it disappear. His hand cupped the lush globe and he squeezed.

“Tell me what you are thinking, honey.”

"I'm thinking about whether your dick is clean enough to get close to my face." Eddy tilted his head to the side as he examined it between his fingers, "Also, I was wondering why you like grabbing my ass so much. Then I was wondering if you had an actual demon form or generally looked human. My mind is in a lot of places."

He ran his index finger down the underside of Brett's cock.

“Well, I don’t have to pee, and my dick was only packaged safely away in my pants the whole time. It's your decision if it’s clean enough for you.”

Both of his hands were on Eddy’s hip as he pulled him closer towards him, letting him straddle his thigh.

“I like touching your ass because I really can’t wait to fill you. On top of that, the more I touch you, the more normal it becomes for you to be touched, and therefore you will relax faster. Oh my, your mind really is all over the place this morning. Yes, I have a demon form, not only the dreamform and this. And no, I will not show you. But we can meet up in a dream where I am in my true form. Sex would be difficult, but yeah. We can figure it out.”

While he was talking to Eddy, one of his fingers started teasing his opening again. 

"What would make it difficult? Maybe you could describe your true form to me." Eddy stiffened slightly when the demon's finger made contact with his vulnerable spot.

He whimpered quietly. It wasn't a bad thing, he simply felt hyper aware of it. To help himself relax, he tried to continue the conversation.

"I think you're clean enough..."

This response was not the one he had expected, but he was happy with it. Brett spread his legs a little bit more to make room for Eddy. After a short debate with himself, he sat up - not only could he see better like this, but he could also guide Eddy's head better.

“Then sit between my legs and taste it. Feel free to do whatever you want. But be careful with your teeth.” He would not go into detail of his demon form. He was happy that Eddy wasn’t having a panic attack with his current form, so he wouldn’t press the subject any further. 

Eddy shuffled on his knees into the space between Brett’s legs, thinking it would be an easier position to lean down with. 

"Scared I'm going to bite it off?"

He asked quietly, although he was pretty sure it was a possibility. Biting could very well be a response if he got nervous and clenched up.

“If you bite, please lift your head off. Re-generating a penis is more work than it looks. Also, it’s really, really painful. Maybe just start with smelling and licking it, maybe sucking the tip; not taking it in your mouth. Get a feel for it. See if you even like the thought of having a dick in your mouth. Because, like I said, you don’t need to do it - only if you want to. No pressure from me.”

He cupped Eddy's head, seeing as they were now on the same level and kissed him on the lips. 

“Just do what feels right and good to you.”

He wanted to encourage Eddy to try new sexual things, but he also didn’t want to force him. Brett was happy enough with only touching Eddy - he didn't need to have a blowjob. But he wouldn't discourage Eddy from trying things out. The boy could play with him all day and he would have absolutely nothing against it, as long as Eddy was into it.

“The idea of it fascinates me, but also it makes me kinda nervous,” Eddy murmured, bumping their foreheads together. He supposed if he wanted to keep the demon around, he’d have to become good at something sexual. He tried to push away his hurt. The man apologized and said he was forming a human body, so that meant he cared...right? Nonetheless, Eddy needed to be good at this to fulfill the contract, and to make sure the little shit wouldn’t disappear without telling him what was up. He mapped the length with his hands, not knowing where or how to start. 

Brett waited for Eddy to either speak up or do something, but it seemed the boy was happy with just stroking him. Well, he could live with that. He didn't need to ask why Eddy was nervous - it was all clear. Not that Brett was ever nervous with anything sexual, but that was because of his breed of demon. So, he just waited and gave Eddy ample time.

The boy would speak up if he needed guidance or a tip, he was sure of it.

“Is your semen like normal people’s? And can you get men pregnant if you use magic? Not that I want that, but just wondering.” Eddy asked randomly, for the most part, but he was curious about what else the article should add or got wrong. He continued to stroke the member between his hands for a few more minutes before they traveled to the man’s balls. They both felt very warm.

“My semen is not like normal people’s. It’s sweeter. Because I eat differently from humans, and also because I am not a human. If you taste a regular man's semen, most of the time it's salty and sticky. Mine is very sweet, kinda like honey or maple syrup, but sticky as well.”

He took a deep breath for the next question.

“Well, I could impregnate a man, yes. I can create an artificial womb, forcing the man to carry the next Incubus. But, most of the time, we only impregnate women. There is a 50/50 chance of having an incubus or a succubus. And no, before you ask, this would not mean we are the father of the offspring. We are all brothers and sisters. We are magical beings - it doesn’t work the way it does in the human world. When a succubus wants to procreate, they visit a man with the right qualities and take their semen. This union results in 100% succubus.”

He licked his lips. Hopefully Eddy wouldn’t run away now. He didn't necessarily plan on fucking a child into Eddy, but one could never know, right?

His bright red eyes searched Eddy’s. 

Eddy nodded as he took in the information. He didn’t seem to mind what he was told too much. It was an interesting concept, and he had a lot of questions on it now. Also, the syrupy semen gave him some wicked ideas.

“Do you think it would be too cruel to put your semen in a bottle and call it maple syrup, then deliver it to my enemies? So I can just watch, knowing what they’re really consuming.”

The boy went back to stroking up the long length - that could be an interesting prank.

“Anyways, back to the pregnancy thing, would you also magically give the man a vagina or something? I don’t think I want to live in a world where ass-babies exist - or would it be a pregnancy with a C section?”

“No, just… Theoretically speaking here, so don’t freak out. If I were to decide to fuck a baby into you, making you my mistress in that time, you would fall into a coma the moment I start creating the womb inside you. Your human body wouldn’t change, but the dream-body would. You would carry the baby to term there, not in the real world. We are born as spirits without a human form. We can only acquire it through hard work, training, and of course, power. To boot, all humans who were delivered naturally are ass-babies. When the perineum rips during birth, the ass and vagina are one, so, there you have it. All ass-babies.

And no, you cannot store my semen for something as degrading as that. Not only is it unethical, but also, yuck. No. When I fuck and leave my semen in your body it creates a bond. I will know when you are horny and asleep. We used it in older times for easy tracking of our food sources. I don’t want to feel the pull of other people who want to have sex.”

“I am just going to ignore the tearing part and nod in interest to the rest, which is fascinating, I suppose.“ Eddy watched Brett. He’d have to take note of what Brett was saying to tell Ray. Although, Ray wouldn’t be happy with it, because Eddy had been moping over the demon.

“I guess Nancy from music theory is safe from my wrath, then. I won’t force you to bond with other humans - although I am sure you have many others, unless condoms have become a practice in your mystical worlds. In that case, I would feel bad for you in the ancient times, seeing as Egyptians used linens as condoms back then, and most Europeans used sheep intestines. Aren’t you glad for latex?”

He chuckled slightly as he decided to lean down to see if he could actually reach Brett’s dick. 

“Eddy, honey, I don’t need to fuck my cum into anybody. I do so rarely. We only do it to long-term-partners, not just anybody. Can I remind you that  _ only you _ need to feel sexually aroused and sated for me to feed on you? I don’t need it. While it’s quite nice to fuck and eat at the same time, we don’t need to spill our seed. Sometimes, I even procure a fantasy where the human gets penetrated by ten or more tentacles, or whatever floats their boat.”

Brett laid his hand on Eddy’s head, gently encouraging him to move.

The boy blushed at the statement. Since the demon said he’d pump his cum into him, did that mean he was actually planning on fulfilling the promise? It made Eddy feel giddy inside, and before he knew it, he was grinning like an absolute idiot. Not even the tentacle comment could ruin this for him. He leaned down further, lifting the cock in his hands curiously. His tongue poked out from between his lips to cautiously touch the tip of Brett’s dick. 

“Good, taste it. Keep going. Try to get a feel for it.”

It was probably impossible for Eddy to fit all of his dick inside, even when it was soft. But the boy was very welcome to try. 

“Do you want to be fucked and used as a breeding whore?”

Eddy’s eyes quickly shot up to look at the demon - the question took him off guard. His face turned a bright crimson shade as his mouth fell open before closing again. He cleared his throat, trying to think of an answer.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been fucked before, so, I guess I’ll decide when we do. When I was younger, I just wanted to be loved and have a family if I was ever with someone, but I guess I didn’t foresee this. So we’ll see if that changes.” Eddy removed one of his hands from Brett’s cock to brush his bangs out of his face. What he learned was that demons didn’t love in the same way, and he was food; his happy childhood fantasy wouldn’t happen, so it was better to be happy with what he did get. And he could always pretend. It felt easy to do that with Brett, to pretend it was something more than an agreement. 

“Silly human stuff, I guess.”

He shrugged slightly as he went back to trying to taste Brett. He felt bold enough to actually give it a proper lick.

“Well, you are a cute boy - someone will probably love you anyway. Also, when you carry the baby, it wouldn’t be like in the human world. The baby you carry, if it grows fast enough, can even prey on you in later years. It will know you are the ‘mother’, but seeing as there is no blood bond, or any bond at all, it doesn't really matter, I guess. But that scenario is quite unrealistic, anyway. Most of us need two or more centuries to form a body and prey on regular humans.”

While Eddy was tasting him, he petted the head gently. He was curious what Eddy was thinking about when he did that. Did he like it, did he find it disgusting, or was he just neutral?

“Hmm... maybe someone will, but I don’t see anyone loving me, I can’t even love me like I should. How could anyone else? I don’t let people in, and I don’t like a lot of people. My chances are slim.” Eddy needed to stop thinking about it. He was making himself upset over the matter. Luckily, they were having a second conversation he could invest in. “I don’t think I could do that. I like kids and all, but it sounds hard for a human. My sister was pregnant once when she was fifteen; it didn’t end happily. Most humans naturally want to have a bond with their children, because it’s something they gave life to and nurtured from the womb. There’s those who aren’t maternal at all, though.”

He decided to kiss around the base - it seemed so thick. 

“Plus, I don’t like the idea of having something that magically came from me to come back and be like ‘Hey, let’s fuck’ - that’s a bit odd.”

Eddy’s wording amused him, but then he told him the tale of his sister. 

“Hm, well, that’s probably why we erase the memory from the human. Also, you are very loveable. I can attest to that. Very nice, very cute, very teasing too. I think less conversation, more work is in order, eh?”

His tone was playful, so Eddy knew it was more of a joke than a command. 

“Sometimes, forgetting is the best way to avoid getting hurt.” Eddy hummed against the side of Brett’s cock as he rolled his eyes playfully at the demon’s comment. 

“Don’t make me bite your leg.”

He turned his head to Brett’s thigh, pressing his mouth against the flesh. “Nom nom nom.” 

He didn’t actually bite, just mimicked the motion of chewing. 

“Please just bite my leg if you want to bite, not my dick. I would be very thankful.” Brett snickered. 

“But I know you want to be a _ good boy _ . So go ahead.” His voice dropped a few octaves, down to almost a growl. He had a suspicion Eddy liked being praised, if their last encounters were anything to go by.

Eddy stopped playfully chewing to lay his head there instead - the use of  _ good boy _ definitely caught his attention. He perked up in interest, and a shiver ran down his spine from the low tone. He didn’t know how a voice could be so attractive, but Brett’s definitely was. After a few seconds of staying still in awe, he lifted his head to pay more attention to the man’s dick. Eddy wanted to be called a good boy! He pressed the tip carefully to his lips. The boy started with a very gentle kiss, wanting to give the tip special attention. He partly remembered how it felt when Brett gave him a quick hand job. Eddy was hoping to maybe recreate the sensation but with his tongue. Once again, his tongue emerged from between his pillowy lips to lick the tip - but this time, he tried to play with the slit. 

“Yes, yes, that’s good. Play with it, it’s super sensitive. If you want, you can also suck on at that spot.” Brett had to remind himself not to force the boy on his cock; he was still a virgin. A pure, innocent virgin he was about to taint. That was his mantra. He relaxed his hand in Eddy’s hair and started petting again, tracing the neck, scratching gently at the shaved part. The reaction of Eddy was a dead giveaway. The boy definitely liked being praised.

“ _ Good boy _ .”

Eddy made a sound halfway between a mewl and a happy squeal - yes, he really liked to be praised. It was a good motivator for him to actually follow Brett’s suggestions. He took the tip into his mouth to suck on like a lollipop. He licked at the tip - he had always been good at multitasking in school, why should this be any different? He sucked and played with the slit. 

“Good. Very good indeed. Put your hand at the base, slowly pumping it. In a normal human, this will stimulate the penis more and he will definitely become erect.” Sadly, Brett wouldn’t get hard without Eddy  _ really  _ liking it. His hand wandered over Eddy’s naked back to his ass. Of course Brett was teasing him there. Instantly, his fingers found the crease and he massaged the opening with his index finger, not breaching him. They would need lube for that.

Eddy looked up at Brett almost expectantly, remembering how the man slipped a finger into him last night and how he liked it. He pressed his hips back slightly. It wasn’t bad that he wanted to feel Brett’s fingers more, right?

His hands came to the base. The girth really did surprise him with how wide it felt in his palms. He glided his hand over Brett’s dick in an up and down motion.

“Good, honey, very good. Now, you have to tell me if you want to continue or stop. Because if you want to continue, I need lube. If you don’t have any, that's not a problem, I will just create some.” If Eddy really wanted to go further, Brett could feed on him and regain the lost magic thanks to good food. “But if you don’t want to go further, we need to stop.”

The innocent look through his lashes, the rocking back into his hand, and the beautiful obedience Eddy displayed was really, really tempting for Brett. He liked having obedient pets. Brett wetted his lips, waiting for Eddy’s response.

Eddy slowly pulled off Brett’s dick - some spit was already dribbling down his chin from how hard he was trying to suck and lick at the same time.

“Ray probably has lube in his room…” Eddy licked his already very wet lips, “I can go look.” 

He offered because he did want to continue. 

“No, not necessary.” In his other unoccupied hand, a small bottle materialized and he opened the cap with a click.

“If you don’t object now, I will finger fuck you in no less than 2 minutes. I will stretch you and have at least three fingers inside you, preparing you for my dick. You can change your mind about the actual penetration, but I will warn you that I will feed on you. If you don’t want that or are not comfortable with it, just say it.”

“Three fingers?” Eddy glanced down to Brett’s soft cock to put three of his fingers against it for comparison. It seemed to be a fair amount, but could he actually fit that much in him? 

“I want to do it.” 

He nodded slightly as he glanced up to the bottle that literally came out of thin air.

“ _ Good boy _ . You are such a good boy. Always trying so hard, hm?” 

He pulled his hand back and coated his fingers generously. 

“Turn around and present your ass to me. You can do it on your back or on your front, you decide.”

Eddy did want to see Brett, but he wasn’t exactly sure what was easier - all he knew was that he was not going to do it doggy style anytime soon after feeling so humiliated and vulnerable the last time. Even if it were the easier position, he’d refuse. With that going through his head, he flopped onto his back and hooked his hands under his knees to lift his legs; he thought it was the best way to present himself in this position.

“Will it hurt?”

“Not if done correctly, honey. Also, you can lower your legs, just put the soles of your feet on the bed, bending your legs at the knees.” He helped Eddy position himself. “Yes, like so. Good.”

The demon leant over Eddy to give him a chaste kiss while his other hand did very inappropriate things. First, he circled the wrinkled, pinkish muscle before very carefully breaching him. This time, Eddy was not distracted with a hand around his dick, bringing him close to the orgasm - instead, all the focus was on Brett’s actions. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve prepared my partners. Don’t worry, I still got it.” He licked over Eddy’s lower lip.

The boy made a strangled sound as he was breached. It felt different from last night. First, he wasn’t drunk, and he wasn’t hard yet. Maybe that affected his pleasure? He wanted to hold out hope that his hormones would start kicking in soon, in a non-emotional way, to make it feel good. 

“What do you mean, it’s been a long time….” Eddy closed his eyes, the guy was a sex demon - he had to remind himself so as to not freak out.

“I think the last time I prepared someone in my human form was over a hundred or more years ago. Usually, I don’t even feed twice on a human - not without a contract, at least. And you, my sweet little bunny, have managed to convince me to form a contract without me fucking and feeding on you first.” 

Brett moved his finger inside Eddy, and as it seemed the boy was not quite into it, he moved his other hand to his dick. It could only help, right? His thumb fell instantly on the slit, rubbing and teasing it.

“One hundred years or more!?” Eddy's exclamation turned into a little moan when his dick was finally touched. His ass would have to be trained to find pleasure from just that, but for now, stimulation on his cock and his ass seemed to be a killer combo.

“W-what?” Eddy stammered in confusion. So this wasn’t normal? The first two days, they had literally done nothing, but the demon still came back on the third, and then they made the contract. But why? The deal had started as something platonic, then transformed into the agreement they had now - but the demon was still willing to strike one with him. 

Eddy lifted his arms, making grabby hands towards the man as he was feeling the urge to hug him.

Brett acquiesced and leant down a little bit more so Eddy could hug him.

“Hm, like I said, more or less. I don’t remember clearly. Time is meaningless for us. I could be a couple of decades off.” 

Eddy wrapped his arms tightly around the demon. His heart felt like it was fluttering. He definitely had no reason to be jealous now. The demon had chosen him over every other option he came across. 

Brett’s hand on Eddy’s dick was quite active, and in no time, he had a hard dick in his hand, allowing his own penis to swell. 

He kissed the boy as he added another finger, deeming enough time had passed for him to get used to it. The two fingers stretched and scissored the tight walls, easing them into compliance. 

“But why me?” The boy moaned. He had to know. He knew he probably wasn’t anything special, but it still felt amazing to be an option! Eddy had never felt more accepted in his life. He tried to start rocking his hips into Brett’s hands, a pleading whine breaking free from his lips. 

Instead of answering right now, Brett decided to kiss him, forcing his tongue between Eddy’s lips. The boy tasted sweeter every time they kissed. It was maddening.

The demon added a third finger, as Eddy was clearly into it. Maybe he could even breach the boy today? Taking his virginity right here, right now? Oh, that would make his day.

Eddy screamed into Brett’s mouth at the sensation of a third finger inside of him. It was now borderline painful, and he felt like he might tear in half. What he didn’t expect was how he kinda liked the pain - it caused an almost pleasant stinging sensation. In his excitement, he eagerly met Brett’s tongue with his own and continued to rock his hips.

Brett let his fingers dance inside Eddy, rubbing, nudging and teasing every little nook and cranny in his search for that one spot. The spot, if found, would make Eddy see stars. There was a little swelling on the far corner and Brett knew he found what he was looking for. The demon broke the kiss and he pressed into it, rubbing his fingers over it for more stimulation. 

Eddy’s back arched off of the bed, vision almost going blurry from whatever Brett had hit.

Eddy thrashed his head from left to right, not knowing what to do other than moan. This was an even louder scream than the one from adding the third finger, and higher pitched as well. He was seeing white and black as the hot coil tightened in his stomach. It made it hard to breathe or communicate properly - his jaw went slack, letting out pants and moans. 

His dick spurted long strips of white, coating Eddy’s stomach and drenching the room in the thick smell of cum. While Eddy rode out his orgasm, Brett still stimulated him on the inside, to let the boy really feel the pleasure. He leant down to kiss Eddy’s neck and licked the salty skin. Apparently, that was too much for the boy. No fucking for him this time. But at least he could feed. And feed he did. It was an even better snack this time, compared to the night before. Probably because Eddy was not inebriated, and that the connection between the two had strengthened.

He let Eddy ride his orgasm out, then removed his fingers.

“I guess you liked that, eh?”

Eddy’s vision still hadn’t returned to him. This was the most intense orgasm he had ever had! Given, this was only the second orgasm he’d ever had. His chest heaved up and down from his labored breath. He was so out of it that he couldn’t make out what Brett had said. It was like trying to understand someone while underwater! Nonetheless, he had to try to reply to let the demon know he wasn’t brain dead. 

“Mmmhmm.” Was the only sound his vocal chords were willing to make. 

“I will take that as a yes.”

Brett chuckled and kissed Eddy softly. This was going better than expected. And faster, too. The demon could almost not believe that this boy was against kissing the first time they met, and thought it was unhygienic to put a tongue in another man's mouth. Now, he had three of his fingers up his ass and wasn’t complaining much. Well, not that he had the brain capacity at the moment to do so, but it was a matter of fact that he came while being fingered. 

The bed was definitely dirty now, and Eddy and Brett needed a shower. Maybe they could have some fun there too?

Slowly but surely, Eddy’s vision cleared, finally allowing him to see Brett. He felt sleepy, with the need to cuddle up to the man. Luckily, he already had his arms wrapped around Brett, so he could just pull him down completely on top of him. He was so hellbent on cuddles that he didn’t even care that the cum he had spilled was now sandwiched between them. 

This was a bit tricky for Brett. Of course he wanted to cuddle with Eddy, but seeing as the sexual desire from Eddy still was present, he was still hard. 

But when Eddy tugged again, he just sighed and lowered his body onto Eddy’s. His boner slid between Eddy’s butt, just resting there, not breaching him. Brett could only hope that either Eddy was up for another round, or wouldn’t mind it much and could sit it out until Brett was soft again. His hot, hard dick spread Eddy’s cheeks and rubbed over the entrance when Brett laid down. 

To distract him from that, Brett kissed Eddy. Hopefully his size wouldn’t scare the boy.

“We need to take a shower, honey.”

Eddy shifted slightly, since the man's cock was rubbing against him. How someone could get that hard was beyond him, but it felt solid as a rock! 

"Your dick feels funny."

The boy murmured tiredly. His brain wasn't exactly working at full capacity yet. He shifted just to feel it again. Yes, Eddy confirmed - it did feel weird.

"The showers are annoying." 

Brett slipped his hands onto Eddy’s butt, kneading the cheeks, pressing them against the hard object between them. The small movement caused a tremor in him. 

“It will feel good in your soft, stretched body right now. I could make you see stars - again.”

His kisses wandered to Eddy’s neck - he positioned his dick carefully so that the meaty head pressed into Eddy’s opening, teasing him. His opening was pliant, thanks to the post-bliss orgasm, and accepted a tiny part, but it was still very superficial.

“And then we have a reason to shower - after that of course.”

Eddy gasped. His body felt hypersensitive to everything, so he could feel the tip quite well. He felt his body clenching around it - whether to push it out or pull it in, he did not know. 

"Silly Brett, it won't fit all the way." Eddy reached out to squish Brett's cheeks. It was probably good he wasn't completely functioning; otherwise, he would have been much more concerned about this situation.

"See, it just won't," he rocked his hips slightly to prove it wouldn't go any farther, until it did - well, it still wasn't much, but it did press in a bit more.

"Oh, I guess it does.”

Brett snickered at that and pressed in a little bit more - his dick went easily inside, stretching the boy even more than his fingers. He pushed in until he was fully seated and his dick was rubbing over Eddy’s hypersensitive prostate. 

“Oh, of course it does. It was designed to fit your body.” Finally, he was inside the boy - the hot walls clenched around him, massaging his dick. Yes, it was for the best that Eddy was still a bit out of it. Otherwise he would have thrown a tantrum.

“You are such a  _ good boy _ . Taking me so well.”

Eddy whimpered. He felt so full and stretched open. He was pretty sure that the man should have used four fingers or something, because the thing inside him felt so much more than three.

"Brett," the boy whined, squirming a bit to get the thing away from his poor prostate. Of course, this just caused the demon's cock to rub against it more, which in turn made Eddy clench harder and moan weakly. 

The sensation was almost overwhelming for Brett when Eddy clenched down on him. He had to bite into his cheek to suppress his moans. In retaliation, he slid a few inches out, only to push it back in, directly into his prostate.

Brett peppered butterfly kisses on Eddy’s neck and cheeks and mouth to distract the boy from the fact that they were essentially fucking. 

“You feel so good, honey. I can’t wait to fill you up.”

He rocked his hips again.

Eddy pawed at Brett's chest as he whined from somewhere in the back of his throat. It felt like too much, despite it only being shallow thrusts. Theoretically, it shouldn't be too much, but Eddy's sensitive body couldn't completely handle it.

"Brett, Brett, Brett."

He moaned his name like a chant, with little more than an occasional whimper coming after.

Seeing as the boy's body had accepted him, Brett started thrusting in earnest. Eddy’s arousal went through the roof being stimulated like this, and Brett had absolutely no qualms about using that to his advantage. He grabbed Eddy’s legs and positioned them on his shoulders, causing deeper penetration and greater stimulation for the boy underneath him. The deeper the penetration, the more sensations he pulled from the boy.

His dick was swelling again, Brett could see it, and this time they would both cum. Brett, of course, didn’t wear a condom, and he didn’t plan on changing that. He would fill the boy up to the brim, and then more. Marking him. Bonding with him. Eddy would never have the chance to escape. 

Brett revelled in the tiny sounds Eddy made. His eyes were again bright red, tapping into the sexual energy from Eddy, feeding himself. His thrusts became faster as he felt his orgasm coming closer, knowing Eddy's wasn't that far behind.

Eddy was wheezing by this point - he felt like he was being bent in half, and quite frankly, he couldn't keep up with Brett's tempo. He tried to wrap his arms around the man's neck, but when he had too much trouble doing that, he clung to one of Brett's arms instead.

"Full… too much!" 

He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He and his body didn't know how to deal with this.

"Brett!" He hiccuped out the name with an especially pitiful moan. His dick tingled slightly, it was becoming clear that he'd be cumming again soon.

"Brett!" He cried out again, his dick was stinging now as it began to sputter. This hurt a bit more - his body was used to being touch starved, but now his balls and dick were trying their hardest to get another load of semen out. This was the most he ever orgasmed in this short period of time. 

He screamed and moaned, hips trying to rock as he painted himself once more in white.

Brett took his food and spilled into the convulsing boy under him. His seed pushed in deep, filling Eddy with a searing hot liquid. His name marked on Eddy disappeared, his semen replacing the mark. Now he could find him anywhere. 

And he was right. Eddy tasted extremely good, especially because he was a virgin. 

Both were finally sated, Eddy nearer to unconsciousness than Brett. The demon settled first on top of Eddy after repositioning his legs, but decided against it and flipped their position. His dick was still inside Eddy, pulsing and spurting even more cum into the poor boy. 

Brett kissed Eddy’s sweaty face. 

"You were such a  _ good boy _ . I'm proud of you. You were wonderful. So tasty." 

He fished the blanket from beneath their bodies and covered them with it. It would take a while for his boner to deflate and stop filling Eddy’s warm, soft walls with his cum.

The demon was really surprised it only took about 5 days for Eddy to surrender. Well, he’d used dirty tactics as well, but hey - he  **was** a demon, after all. 

In the beginning, Brett had thought it would take more than a contract and 5 days, but he was pleasantly surprised. 

His seed in the boy would awaken his deeply buried lust, making him more and more dependent on the demon to fulfill his needs and desires - which lead to more sex, and more semen in the boy, forming a circle impossible for Eddy to break through. 

And, given the clingy and desperate nature of the boy, Brett knew he wouldn't look elsewhere. Not that it would happen, anyway - sex with a sex demon was always better than with a regular human. 

He kissed Eddy again, pleased with the outcome and with his full belly. 

Eddy was now  _ his.  _

__

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the eigth chapter. Only two more to go.  
> Stay happy and healthy and do not forget to comment and kudo if you liked the story.  
> We, the authors, now then you liked it and will be encouraged to write more :D  
> thank you all and see you on Friday!!!!


	9. One step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> Only this and then one more to go! I hope you all have fun with it :D

**Chapter 9 One step at a time  
**

  
  


After what felt like a few hours, Eddy finally began to stir into awareness. The first feeling he had was of being wet, sticky and sore.

“You’re a beast.” He grumbled through a yawn - he may have been a bit out of it, but he remembered everything. At first, it had felt like a dream, but upon waking up he could feel very well that it was real. The proof of it was still in his ass. It was rather uncomfortable, yet it wasn’t totally unpleasant. He found himself liking the feeling of the fullness. It made him feel complete. Eddy was no longer alone - he had somebody to complete him.

“Well, I  **am** a demon, so that assumption is correct. Do you want a shower now?”

Seeing his partner waking up, sated and not angry at him for a change, was nice. But he knew Eddy - the boy probably wanted to shower as fast as possible. The semen was still in and on him, sticking to his body. And the sweat wasn't helping, either. They were both disgusting. Also, having a shower meant he could maybe do some funny things to Eddy as well - if the boy could stand without his help, of course. He didn’t think Eddy was able to, but the boy surprised him more than once.

With a swift move, he sat up, using the gravity to his advantage, as Eddy’s weight was pressing him down on his dick, which was still swollen. Unless he slipped out, it would stay that way.

But it was probably for the best if Eddy wasn’t speared onto him anymore. So he grabbed his hips and slowly slipped out, inch by inch. He helped Eddy with kisses and whispered compliments and praises. 

Finally his head left the warm heat, and instantly his dick went soft. Demon sperm was unusual, and even more so with its natural plugging feature. Not only was it sweet, but also, the human would not lose any cum. It was more practical for the woman's body, as she could more easily get pregnant that way, but it worked with a man’s body as well. Brett told Eddy as much.

“Also, it’s practical. You would get messy down there when we go to the shower. Where is the shower, anyway? I haven’t seen it in the apartment.”

Eddy winced slightly now that Brett was fully out. It felt like his abused hole was gaping from being used as a sheath and ruthlessly fucked into.

“The showers are communal, they’re down the hall…” He closed his eyes nervously. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. They’d all know exactly what he had been up to, and that would be embarrassing, to say the least. He tried not to think about it, hopefully, they would be empty.

“Hm, could it be that you are embarrassed?” Brett chuckled at that.

“Don’t be. Just think about the envious looks you will receive. You got laid and remember it, unlike them. Also, come on. I will be with you. If they stare, I will eat them - and I don’t mean the same way I eat you, honey.”

Brett slapped his cheek softly.

“Get up, lover boy. Shower time.”

“I’m embarrassed to go to the shower even when I haven’t just had sex. It makes me uncomfortable when people can see me undressed.” Eddy did not want to get up and go, so he clung to Brett instead. It would be nice to be as confident as the demon. Many of his problems would seem so small if he could just have a similar pride in himself.

“I know we have to shower, but….it still makes me nervous. I don’t want anyone to look at me.” Ray had seen him, and Brett had seen him. That was as far as he was willing to go with the list.

“I will be there with you. I will shield you, if you want. But I doubt anybody will be there, anyway.” He let his eyes flash red for a second. He had his tricks to get his way. 

“I can drag you, carry you, or you can walk by yourself. Your choice. But we are going to take a shower; I can see you disliking all the fluids on you.”

To make it easier for Eddy, he detangled himself and put on shorts. Brett didn't even bother with underwear or a shirt.

“See? Now they will only look at me, instead of you. We both look like we had a good lay. Come on.”

“Since you gave me the option, could you carry me?” It didn’t hurt to be a little bit spoiled, although he already had been. It was quite normal for college students to get laid, so he had nothing to be ashamed of. Even if he felt like he did, there was actually nothing he should be judged for. Unless they ran into some homophobic students, which he didn’t actually care much about. Nothing could make him ashamed of Brett or having the man with him. Slowly, Eddy lifted his hands to reach for the demon.

Instead of picking him up, Brett gave him clothes first.

“Dress, then I will carry your very cute but stubborn ass into the showers. Did I tell you that shower sex is also quite good? No evidence to wash off, because, well - you are already washing everything off while you’re at it. We should try it sometime. But maybe not in a communal shower.”

Brett waited for Eddy to dress himself and get back a bit of decency.

Eddy gingerly took the clothes, observing them - he decided that they were good enough, then started to slip them on. He had a bit more trouble with his pants because his butt hurt and bending over to pull them up made him feel so exposed. 

“Shower sex sounds like an accident waiting to happen.” 

He stuck his tongue out at Brett playfully.

“If the top has good footing, then no. It’s not as safe as in the bed, of course, but beds can also be broken.”

Now that they were intimate, he could do it, couldn’t he? He tried. He surged forward and bit Eddy’s tongue, slipping his inside when Eddy squeaked and tried to pull it back to safety. One of his hands came up and settled on Eddy’s neck, holding him in place. Before Eddy could retort, he broke the kiss, smiling at him mischievously.

“I told you to watch your tongue.”

The demon took a step back, still smiling.

“You have such dirty tricks.” Eddy pouted at him, but wasn’t really upset about it. He was on the verge of giggling like crazy from the contact. “You’re also so goofy. How lucky am I, that I have a demon with a sense of humor.”

He reached up to cup Brett’s face with both of his hands.

Brett leant down again, but this time he kissed him softly.

“You sure do.”

His arm sneaked around Eddy’s shoulder blades, the other under his butt, and he lifted Eddy up effortlessly.

“Wrap your legs and arms around me, like you did yesterday.”

Eddy wrapped his limbs around Brett with ease as he snuggled into the man's chest. 

With a change of clothes in hand they were on track for the showers.

The walk down the hall felt like it took forever - luckily, no one seemed to be out. That gave Eddy a stronger sense of security, along with the confidence to continue snuggling into Brett. He hoped that one day he would feel okay enough to still have the same confidence even with others around. 

“We’re almost there, it’s right up there,” the boy used his head to gesture.

Brett followed Eddy’s direction, and lo and behold, there they were. The showers.

After he made sure no one was there, he went with Eddy into the changing room, which was just a big open space with benches. Gently, he let the boy down and sorted out their things. He furrowed his brows. Did they miss a towel? Oh, yes, he grabbed one for Eddy, but not for him!

He shook his head and turned with a small smile to the boy. 

“Go ahead and get in the shower; I forgot something. I will join you shortly.” He kissed Eddy’s cheek and jogged off without waiting for him to answer.

Eddy blinked owlishly as Brett ran off… what just happened? The man said he just forgot something, so there was nothing to worry about, he told himself. Sadly, it did not stop the sinking feeling in his gut that said Brett wasn’t coming back. He tried to swallow the feeling down by slowly beginning to strip himself; after the clothes were off, he folded them into a neat pile on one of the benches. At least the showers were empty so he could walk to his normal spot in the corner. His legs hurt. Walking hurt. This was dumb, Eddy mentally complained to himself. Waddling to get everywhere was far from fun. With a huff, he turned the water to its highest setting, allowing the steamy water to cascade down his body.

“This is the last time I try to prove him wrong about it not fitting.” He reached back to touch his entrance. He was curious to see if he was as loose as he felt. His fingers circled around the abused muscle. Eddy wasn’t as loose as he had felt, but he was sure he could slide two fingers in without any trouble;  _ Disgusting,  _ he thought. When on his own, it was easy for him to drift into hateful thoughts. “Enough of that, then…” 

He pulled his fingers from himself to observe the rest of his body - that’s when he noticed that the mark from their contract was gone. The spiraling sensation came back tenfold. Did Brett actually leave him after having his way with him!? He felt sick to his stomach, his chest starting to tighten up and causing shortness of breath.

Eddy looked around the empty room quickly. Even with its size, he was starting to feel claustrophobic under the heavy weight of being alone. Brett for sure left him. He was gone, and never coming back! His anxiety continued to scream at him. He slumped against the wall - his vision was beginning to blur, and he couldn't breathe.

“Brett?” He cried out in distress, between his gasps for air. His body and mind were against him.

  
  


It took Brett a couple of minutes to run to the dormroom, grab the towel, smirking at Ray, who had just come back, and run back to Eddy.

Suddenly, he felt his blood freeze, and then begin to boil. Something was very, very wrong with Eddy. He felt it through the bond they made.

Eddy, naked, presumably alone, in the showers. Brett saw red. If someone had touched him, he would kill. It was a fair assumption, even if it was wrong.

He ran faster. The door was almost ripped off of its hinges when Brett opened it, he threw the towel in the general direction of Eddy’s clothes, hastening to the shower room.

A quick look around told him Eddy was alone, huddled on the ground in the farthest corner.

Not caring much for a possible injury, Brett ran to Eddy, kneeling right beside the weeping boy. He wound his arms around him, looking and searching for injuries.

“Eddy! Eddy, what is it? Eddy, honey, please, talk to me.”

It seemed that Eddy had a panic attack, but why? Brett cradled Eddy’s head in his hands after making sure nobody had touched his precious boy.

“Eddy, can you hear me? It’s me, Brett. I’m here, honey, I’m here.”

Eddy was having a bit of trouble hearing and seeing Brett, but he could feel him. He recognized the calloused fingers and the soft skin that undoubtedly belonged to Brett. It was his demon. Brett hadn’t left him. He pressed into the man the best he could, using his hands to feel where he was. It helped his stress levels, but did nothing to calm his panic attack. He couldn’t simply stop it once he was in the full throes of one.

Eddy tried to hug Brett as tightly as he could. He held on as if his life depended on it.

Brett was at a loss of what to do. He never had these problems before. Women fainting at the sight of him, yes - fainting men, also yes. But he had never dealt with a panic attack. He was a sex demon, not an angel!

So, he did the only thing, he could think of; he sent Eddy to sleep. This way, his mind could calm down, maybe relax, and they could speak to each other in the dream realm without Eddy's body producing hormones and feeling the overstimulation from the brain.

He swiftly cleaned Eddy’s body and released part of the semen from him. This was very necessary as it could cause immense problems for the next coupling of the human and demon. Then he gathered Eddy in his arms and carried him to the dressing room. 

All while he dried Eddy off, dressed him, and carried him back to the apartment, he wondered what had happened. He knew panic attacks were caused by certain triggers, but - what were Eddy’s? He’d just left him for two or three minutes, max. The demon laid Eddy onto the bed, slipped beside him and closed his eyes. He should confront him now. 

Brett quickly constructed the dreamscape. This time it held a huge couch instead of a bed, and had a recliner right next to it. He didn’t know what Eddy preferred, so he would let him choose.

After he opened the dreamscape, Eddy instantly appeared.

Brett let out a breath of relief.

“Eddy…” He whispered.

Eddy didn’t reply at first, shakily looking around since he didn’t know what happened. His shaking stopped slightly when his eyes landed on the demon.

“I’m sorry, Brett…” Eddy’s response finally came. He was being problematic - that's why he was here, right? So an apology was the first thing out of his mouth. ”I’m sorry, please don’t leave me.”

Brett furrowed his brows.

“Why would I leave you, honey?”

He held out one hand towards Eddy. He would not force the boy to come to him, but he felt his yearning for comfort; in the dream, even more so than in the real world. Here Brett was the master and manipulator - he was in charge, and he could feel the nuances better. In the human world, it was all muddled and unclear. But not here. Not for Brett.

“I told you we had a contract. We consumed it. I will stay by your side for all your mortal life, like we agreed on.”

“B-but the mark is gone.” Eddy was tempted to hug himself and curl up into a ball, but instead he took the man’s hand. He was partly afraid that the demon would disappear if he didn’t take it. He was sniffling again with no sign of it stopping.

“I thought you were leaving me again, like those two days, but this time wouldn’t come back. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn’t stop…”

Eddy wiped his face with his free hand, trying not to make himself look more stupid than he already felt, after panicking and crying over something that apparently wasn’t happening. His voice got quieter as he continued.

“I thought since you had what you wanted - my virginity - that everything you said might have been a lie, and it was only said to get into my pants and then you’d be gone for good…I’m sorry.”

He spoke quickly, ending his sentence with a whimper. He tried his best to trust him, but it was hard to do so. Little doubts kept popping up, making it difficult.

Brett softly pulled the boy to him, hugging him at the end. Then he kissed him very, very softly.

“Oh, Eddy. I told you, a demon's deal is unbreakable. Not for you, not for me. The deal will break only when you die of natural causes. By then, it wouldn’t matter, because you would be dead. But until then, the deal will be active. I will stay by your side and you will never be alone, like we agreed on.”

He helped Eddy sit down on the couch, then pulled him to his chest and stroked his soft hair. 

“I will not go away. Well, sometimes - like now. I forgot the towel, so I fetched it. But I will come back.”

Brett really, really hoped this was enough reassurance for the boy. He could talk someone’s pants off in seconds, but mentally uplifting someone was not his strong suit. He could only stay with Eddy, and reassure him over and over again that he would not leave. Because that’s what he promised, and what they had made a deal upon. 

“When I go to hell and come to retrieve the piece of me I gave to you, can I be with you too as well? I know you need to still feed from mortals, and I’ll be fine with that because I’ll be dead….but I would also just be happy to spend time with you.” Eddy curled up in Brett’s lap, trying to calm himself down. He was scared for many reasons. “It’s okay if you lie to me, because in the end, it’ll be my fault for believing it.” 

He closed his eyes wearily, at least he had Brett for now.

The demon perked up.

“You know that for me to have a piece of your soul, you need to love me, right? Only then would I have it. Because the small splinter I got when we made a deal is not returning to you. Also, that part is not relevant; it’s a very small price you paid. Only the bigger pieces, the pieces of love, are important to give back.” 

Eddy looked so defenseless when he laid on his thighs with his eyes closed. Did he love him? After a week, at most? Brett was unsure how fast a human could fall in love with someone else; he had seen love, the forming of love over a long period of time, and love at first sight - but he was generally a bit dense about that topic.

He traced Eddy’s lips.

“Also, I never once have lied to you. And I don’t plan on starting now.”

Eddy sighed slightly. Brett may not lie to him, but he was very good at avoiding all of his questions. Could that be considered lying? It certainly wasn’t telling the whole truth. Nevermind that - he’d ask later when he didn’t feel like he was on thin ice. The demon may be stuck to him by contract, but it didn’t mean the creature enjoyed it. He had to be pleasant, and crying, along with being demanding, wasn’t one of those pleasantries.

“Love….” He murmured the word. as he thought on it. “I get jealous when you’re with other people, but I feel giddy on the inside when you’re around. I hold the sentiment in my heart that I never want to leave your side, in life or in death, even if you go places that I may not be able to follow. Is that what love feels like? I suppose I would have to trust you more, for that...I trust you with my body and my mind, but I don’t know what my heart feels. It flutters and beats hard against my chest, like I could have another panic attack - but I do not fear you, so the panic never comes. It just feels that way.” 

Eddy put a hand on his chest to feel his own heartbeat.

Brett felt the flow of emotions from the boy, but that didn’t mean he understood everything. 

“I have no experience in love, Eddy. I‘ve never fallen in love with a human. Or demon, for that matter. I’ve just … lived my life. Nothing more, nothing less.”

He bent down to kiss Eddy’s head.

“But it makes me feel good, to hear that you feel good when you are around me. And when I felt your panic in the bathroom, I…” The demon stopped himself. Would it be appropriate to tell the boy he would have killed someone if they had been responsible for the state he was in right now? Probably not. People nowadays don’t relish in blood and dismembered arms and torsos. They liked their dead intact, as far as he knew. It would probably be better not to tell him. It was irrelevant anyways, as it didn’t happen.

Instead he straightened himself up, continuing to caress the human on his lap.

“Don’t you get lonely? Just existing without anyone or anything to come back to?” Eddy opened his eyes to look up at Brett. He really didn’t understand demons. Their existence seemed so pointless, and in the end, what would it really matter? He often thought that about humans, too - living their days as if it was the only life they would have, yet squandering every second and never amounting to anything. People were only living to be hurt or living to die. Maybe humanity was the thing that was pointless. Every one of these thoughts applied to him too; he was desperate enough to make a contract, but in the end, he’d have an eternity of his own. To gain the world but lose his soul was worthless. What did it really matter?

“I am glad you get to feel good, at least.” 

He wiped his face again. He really needed to try not to despair. 

“Oh, I do get lonely. Sometimes, to the point where I wonder if my life is even worth living - but then again, what is my alternative? Just vanishing? That’s not what I want. I want more. And a good friend of mine always said, ’you have to wait for the good to happen’. And I am very grateful for his advice, for I know you, now. And do me a favour, Eddy: ask these questions you have, as I know you have many. I can sense them. Don’t pretend anything, here. Be yourself. If you want to cry, then cry. If you want to know more, ask. I’m here for you. You don’t need to please me by suppressing your desires and needs.”

“A question is only worth asking if it is answered, which you do not like to do if you see it as unimportant or uncomfortable. I am not sure which is the reason, but there’s no use in push something you don’t want. Also there is no point in crying, it’s like sobbing over a glass of spilled milk. It fixes nothing, and in the end I will cease to exist or burn.” 

Eddy picked at his nails when Brett had caught him off guard. He probably wouldn’t remain much of a good thing when he got old and grey, and then finally kicked the bucket. Ugh, why couldn’t he just be happy for more than a few seconds? His stupid mind always had to ruin the moment with hard truths.

“I suppose we have that in common. I used to think about vanishing a lot, myself. In the end, I was a coward and remained. I think I would like to make something of myself before I leave this place. And I suppose existing isn’t that bad either, because you also feel like my good thing.”

“I don’t think it’s cowardly to live on. It shows courage more, in my eyes, than being a coward. Also, I never purposefully dismissed your question. If I did, then I apologize. Most of the time, when I don’t answer or gloss over a question, it’s probably because the answer isn’t interesting enough. It seems that I have done you a disservice. I am truly sorry. Please ask me again - I will answer this time.” 

He grabbed Eddy’s hands, intertwined them with his own to stop Eddy from picking at them. 

“It’s easy to die but hard to live, and I can’t do either properly,” Eddy’s lips pulled into a scoff. It was probably a subject better left alone. Then again, he never really knew what was good for him, so he continued. “I just study, get good grades, and put on a smile for Ray to amuse him. I can hardly call that living. I am not like you. I am not strong, I don’t listen to people because I am stubborn, and I don’t fully trust anyone so I don’t let them in. I don’t even trust myself. I could not even die. I used to have so many fantasies of it, so many plans, but absolutely zero came to pass. I am simply here because that’s all I can do.” 

He glanced at their hands, now tangled together - he had effectively been stopped from doing anything too damaging to his hands, but it’s not like it would matter, since they were in a dream.

“Bretty, you apologize too much over trivial things. I do like my questions to be answered, but you have done nothing wrong. I will ask again when they are actually valid questions, and not just ones for comfort.” 

He closed his eyes again; he was waiting for even the demon to get sick of his issues.

“Even the ones for comfort are important, Eddy. Because they are for  _ your  _ comfort. And your comfort is important. So, they are valid and important, and should be addressed.”

The demon raised their hands to kiss Eddy’s knuckles.

“So, go on. Ask me anything.”

“Trying to change the topic, I see - probably for the best, before I think on it for too long.” Ignoring it certainly wouldn’t change what he thought, but maybe he could try to lighten the mood by indulging in the demon’s questions. He may as well just ask something completely unrelated, so he wouldn’t have to feel so sad about all the possibilities and meaninglessness.

“Did Beethoven die by his ninth symphony because he made a deal with a demon? That would explain the curse of the ninth.”

Brett kissed their tangled hands again, stroking the back of Eddy’s, and thought about that man.

“My memory is a bit rusty, so please give me a second. He made a deal with me, yes, but not to the extent we have, as far as I remember. Also, no, he didn’t die because he made a deal with a demon. In addition to that, you can’t have more than one deal with a demon in your lifetime. Beethoven, and a lot of other composers - by the way, almost every one of them had a deal - just died because it was their time. The demons - well I can only speak for myself, so … no. I had nothing to do with the deaths of the artists I made a deal with. My deals die of natural causes. Like I said, I can’t speak for all demons out there - there are some very vicious and greedy ones who would not stop at anything to get the soul, but we sex demons are not soul collectors. We have no use for that. Also, we don’t have uses for a corpse. We feed on living beings or spirits, not dead bodies.

Also, the curse of the ninth symphony is a bit wonky. There is something about it, but I don’t know for sure what it is. Maybe a remnant of a long, long forgotten past.”

“Hmmm, I guess demons don’t like to share, if a human can’t make another contract with another. Can contracts be challenged by other demons, if they would like access to the same human? Or is that a rare thing, since there isn’t much need to fight over a single being?” Eddy took a few steadying breaths as a way to calm himself down and to keep his mind focused completely on Brett. 

“A formed and consummated contract or deal between a human and a demon can only be challenged by an angel, which results in the demon and angel fighting. It’s a fight to the death. But if the angel wins, it has to take over the deal, as the deal can not be broken. Also, the human in question has to allow the challenge, and therefore fight, to happen. Never happened to an incubus or succubus in the entire history of the human race. 

An appeal to make a deal to a human is open for every demon, and the human has the right to decline or accept every offer. And yes, demons have fought over the right to make a contract with a human before. It doesn’t happen very often, but sometimes.

It’s not like they don’t want to share the human, more like the human body and soul - if the soul was the price of the deal - cannot withstand more than one contract. I mean, you only have one soul - no other soul-seeking demon will offer you a deal when your soul is already off the market. And while it is possible for you to be approached by another demon for your soul, it’s not very likely. Not because humans are not worth it, but out of respect between demons.”

Eddy nodded in vague interest. It did sound fascinating, but his mind wasn't willing to be completely present. He was only present enough to listen and to reply. His head space was rather demanding at times like this. It was hard to come out of a panic attack. Although, this was going better than usual, considering he was in a dream and had someone.

"I suppose most angels don't challenge Incubus or Succubus because they prefer to stay away from the sexual aspects the deals may have. I think that's pretty understandable. If you were in glory, why fall, especially for a human? Although, they technically did in the Old Testament, when they saw beautiful ladies bathing. Totally hit them up, and that's where the nephilim come from. Could you imagine birthing a giant! Oh, that would be so painful. Those poor ladies, it doesn't sound worth it - even if angels are probably hot... except the one that's supposed to have four heads, that doesn't sound sexy at all."

Brett chuckled at that.

“No. Angels are generally very disinterested in humans. They think they are much higher above them. Angels are party poopers. But when they see a prospect of having a tryst with them, they are even more greedy than we are. Also, while I understand what you are thinking, this information is not entirely correct. Nephilim are not giants. Also they were about the size of a regular baby when being born alive. Most of them were stillborn after their mothers were raped. But nephilim are scum. They have no mind, no morals, and no loyalty from the day they open their filthy eyes. They are hunted to extinction, and for good reason. Nephilim will destroy everything in their path; it doesn’t matter if it’s a human, an angel, a demon, or even a god. When a handful of them fled to the human world, it caused massive problems. Hundreds of thousands of people died. Angels were murdered, demons ripped apart, and we lost many gods in the fight against them. The more they ate, the stronger they became. 

Angels are in general not very appealing to look at. I have never seen even one I would say is vaguely attractive.”

“Oh, it kind of reminds me of the Titans in Greek mythology. I don’t remember much about my class that covered that. Nonetheless, what you said still reminds me of that.” Eddy curled a bit more around Brett’s lap as he nuzzled his face into the man. Brett was warm, and let him feel safe. Brett also had so many tales to tell. In general, that was something he loved - he could sit here for hours just listening to this man speak, and it would never get old, for the demon would always have a new one to tell. It helped pull him out of his slump a bit more, despite it being quite present still. This gave him a somewhat normal feeling of happiness. Brett certainly felt like his good thing - even though Brett was a demon, he was still good.

“In moments like these, you’re good at making me happy. Although I’ve only been like this with you once, all mopey and stuff, but you truly are a good thing, Brett. Thank you for making me feel better with your stories and your presence. Thank you for coming to my aid during the panic attack, and being willing to put up with my shit since the beginning. It means so much to me, you wouldn’t even know...I like you a lot.”

He may not understand what love felt like, either, but he did know that he really liked Brett. He liked the way he smiled, the sound of his voice, he liked his eyes even though they were kinda scary, he even liked how pushy Brett could be with him! Usually, he’d be so pissed that he wouldn’t even talk to a person again if they were too pushy. Yet here he was, enjoying the aggravation of being occasionally bossed around.

Brett was still petting Eddy when he confessed that he liked him. It made Brett smile hearing this.

“I like you too, Eddy. I like your company, and I don't have to ‘put up’ with anything. I’m not here out of obligation, but because I want to.”

He helped Eddy sit up and placed an innocent kiss on his forehead.

“I will probably never get tired of you.”

He closed his arms around him and pressed him to his chest.

“Are you ready and feeling good enough to wake up, or do you want to stay here for a little while?”

"Key word there is probably, but that's okay, because you like me now." Eddy pressed his face into the man with a hum, and he gently kissed the side of Brett's neck. He wanted to return all of the soft kisses.

"I think I'm okay now. I hope you didn't leave us drowning in the showers."

“No, of course not. We are in your dorm, on your bed.” He gripped the boy and lifted him so that Eddy straddled him, stroking his back and kissing his temple.

“I am inclined to say that meeting you was the best thing that happened to me in a very long time. And the more I am with you, the more I get used to your company, and the more I want to spend even more time with you. Not just for sex, but you are really interested in what I have to say, and you don’t pretend to like to listen.”

His fingers threaded into Eddy's hair, gently pulling his head back. Brett kissed his throat, his jawline and nibbled on his Adam's apple. 

“Even though I already had you, I want more. Not just fucking, but more of you. More time, more kisses, more touching, more of everything. Just laying in bed and cuddling is fine. I’ve never had that feeling before, and after you, I will probably never have that again.”

Eddy mewled slightly at the sensation of all of Brett's kisses. "You have all of my lifetime to have more of that, and if it doesn't go sour, perhaps an eternity. I have been told I am quite clingy."

He tried to joke about it to hide how the affection was affecting him.

"You're a silly creature. You are kind, funny and attractive. I am sure you could find someone that makes you feel things."

He took a sense of pride in what the demon had said. It really left no room for him to be jealous of any other possible prey.

“Maybe I could find someone else, but I don't want to. I have you for that already. Why should I feel the need to look elsewhere?”

Brett bit softly in his neck and licked over the mark.

“By the way, my semen is still partly in you. I didn’t get all of it out. You will feel kinda funky down there when you wake up. Most likely, you will be aroused - don’t worry, it’s normal. My semen has an aphrodisiac component, which will in turn make you more inclined to do more sexual stuff. Just so you know and don’t think about it too much. It’s normal. The need will skyrocket in the next few days, then slowly ebb down to a constant level. Never be ashamed of what you want and when you want it. Just tell me immediately, and I will help you. Promise me that you will come to me.”

Eddy tilted his head back with a groan to give Brett more access to his neck. The cum stuff sounded odd to him, demon’s sexual devices were something else that he didn't necessarily understand. He especially didn't understand why? It probably made it easier to feed, he concluded. It would do good for the person to already be horny before trying to couple.

"I will look for no other, even if your magic cum will make me want to claw out of my skin with horniness. I will try not to be ashamed of my body's needs, and I will try to call out to you."

"It will probably not be that bad. I just wanted to warn you because you will feel more horny than ever in your life, and I don't want you to think that's unnatural. And I would much appreciate it if you would come and talk to me about it - otherwise, I will need to kill the man who touches you. I don't share what has my mark, honey. Like we agreed, you are mine and I am yours, as long as you want me."

He couldn't get enough of Eddy. He licked and kissed his skin hungrily. His hands roamed over Eddy's back and hips, touching and teasing the boy. 

"One question, when we are in the dreamscape here and fuck, would you mind if I would push into your real body as well when we are sleeping in the same bed? I mean, would you grant me access to your sleeping body? If we were connected, it would be better for me when I feed on you. You can say no, of course."

Not only would it make feeding easier, but also he could spill his seed into the boy, turning his body into a sensitive mess Brett could then sort out. Not to mention it strengthened the bond between the two of them, as well. 

Eddy draped his arms over Brett's shoulders, one of his hands lifting to cradle the back of the man's neck. He played with some of the hair between his fingers as he mewled at the demons hungry touch.

"Don't be sexist, it could also be a woman you need to kill for trying to touch me. Which won't happen, because I can be virtually unapproachable. I might be an angry horny person. No one in their right mind wants to touch that." 

Eddy giggled with a grin on his face. He tugged lightly at Brett's hair, wanting to get a better feel of it.

"I will want you forever, so it seems you are stuck with me. As for your question, that will depend. If I'm really sore, it's a no, but if everything feels alright, then it's a yes. If you need a really big meal and are hungry, I will make an exception for that, even if I'm a bit sore." 

Admittedly, the idea sounded pretty hot, and it caught his interest almost immediately. It made him think of today – after the first time – how Brett stayed buried in him until he woke up. A little blush spread across his cheeks.

"I like the idea..." 

Brett clicked with his tongue. 

"Only a woman with a strap-on could satisfy you. I told you, incubus dicks are addicting. You will never have normal hetero sex again. I'm kind of not sorry for that, because that means no man can ever satisfy you - only I am capable of it."

Brett bit into Eddy's lip before he slipped his hands into his pants, kneading the firm cheeks he had so much pleasure pounding into. 

"If you like me being inside you, then that can be arranged. All day long. Not only for sex, but also when you practice your violin playing, watching movies, talking to your friend. All while I am in you, and it looks like you’re just sitting on my lap. 

How would you like that?"

Eddy would never be able to escape Brett, even if he wanted that. Brett would never allow it. 

Eddy's blush spread as Brett talked. It all sounded so embarrassing, yet intrigued him to no end. He wouldn't risk his violin, of course, having something in him would probably be too distracting - it would end up him trying to play with Brett instead of the instrument. Also, Ray would probably notice immediately, and that would just be plain awkward… almost as awkward as waking up to his roommate’s hand down his pants.

"Well, hetero sex has never interested me anyways, I guess, so don't need it. Or any other man, for that matter - why would I look when I already have a pretty great one in front of me?"

He rolled his hips forward slightly in response to his ass being groped.

"I think I would like that a lot, possibly while watching movies or relaxing. It sounds calming to be that connected with someone."

“Calming, and very hot. If I concentrate, I can already feel you around me. Tight, warm, wet, and simply perfect.”

Brett should probably stop right here. Eddy was still sore from this morning. It wouldn’t be good. His earlier semen was also in the boy. He didn’t want to stop, though. He wanted to feel the boy around him again. Wanted to fuck the bad, depressing thoughts out of his mind. 

“Tell me to stop, Eddy. Say ‘stop it’ or I will fuck you again.”

He captured his lips, nibbling on them, slipping his tongue between and mapping out Eddy’s mouth again. When he released his lips, he bumped his forehead against Eddy’s, like the boy had done only a few minutes prior.

Eddy looked into Brett’s eyes, taking a deep breath. ”But I don’t want you to stop.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the 9th Chapter.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> AND REMEMBER:  
> Please leave a Comment and Kudo to appreciate our work! It doesn't take much and we both would really like to hear from you guys too.
> 
> See you this friday with the last chapter!!!!


	10. A whole lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it :D

**Chapter 10 A whole lifetime  
**

  
  


_ Eddy looked into Brett’s eyes, taking a deep breath. ”But I don’t want you to stop.”  _

He licked his lips awkwardly, hoping he wouldn’t regret those words, although he had a feeling he wouldn’t. How could he? There was something great about feeling Brett’s warm hands on him. 

The boy nudged his nose against Brett’s with a shy little smile spreading across his lips. Plus, there was so much more he wanted to learn about this sensual sin.

“Oh, by Satan’s silky pants, you are going to be the death of me. Are you sure you want this?”

Only a few minutes before, the boy had such dark thoughts of dying and disappearing - and now he wanted to fuck? Well, Brett wouldn’t ever say no to that. On top of that, he had permission to enter the boy in the real world as well, which was even better. But was Eddy really sure? He had to at least ask him. If Eddy said yes, he would be taught another thing of a sexual nature.

“I want to be close to you, and this is a good way to do it. To feel close and connected, you know? Also, I like the feeling of your warm hands, so I am sure.” Eddy rubbed their faces together, then kissed his forehead. He felt a bit shy about the question he was about to ask.

“Do you think we could do it from this position? It seems kinda similar to the one you showed me...what was it called? Ah, yes, riding!”

He grinned, proud he was able to remember the name of the position Brett had tried to teach him. Sure, Eddy had thought it was impersonal, the way the demon showed him, but from here it looked like it could be so cuddly. The thought warmed his heart. 

“Yes, riding. It’s a bit of a different position, but essentially the same. And we can hug now. But in this position, my dick will not be able to go as deep as the other position allowed. So do you want to fuck here, or in the real world, seeing as you have calmed down?”

He would prefer it in the real world, but it was Eddy’s decision because it was also his butt that would be violated, albeit in a very sweet way.

“Um, is there anyone in the apartment right now?” That was going to be Eddy’s deciding factor, because he really did like his privacy when it came to things like this.

“I think I saw Ray, but I’m not sure if he is still in the apartment. Should I look?”

Either way, it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Eddy would still moan and cry, especially when Brett inserted his dick in the real world while they fucked in the dreamworld. Brett told him that. Hopefully, Eddy would still want to fuck. A demon could hope, right?

Eddy licked his lips nervously. He could probably brave this - he’d heard Ray bring someone over a few times, so he wouldn’t care if Eddy did, right?

“Let’s go to the real world and do it. He can always leave if he’s there, and I can try to be very quiet.” 

He bit the corner of his lip. He wanted that connection too bad. A roommate wouldn’t ruin that.

“I will not allow you to be quiet. I want to hear you moan, groan and scream my name, and I will not be robbed of that. If your roommate hinders you, I will eat him.” Of course, Brett was only half-joking. He wouldn’t eat Ray. But he would kick him out.

“I will spread you open, filling you over and over again. You will be my cute little pie I will never get enough of.”

Eddy rolled his eyes with a chuckle. It reminded him of a toddler trying to get their way. It was cute though, he thought.

“I don’t think Ray would taste that good, so don’t eat him, please. And why are you comparing me to a pie?”

“Because I like to eat sweet things. You are sweet, and you are filled with a wonderful inside. Also, what I will do to Ray should not concern you. I will not fuck him. I will just eat that noisy, noisy man.” 

Yes, Brett hadn’t forgotten Ray wanted to break the deal between them. While he maybe helped Brett in getting the deal, he was still a potential source of problems if not dealt with swiftly.

“So, real world it is? And you, naughty boy, will ride my dick?”

Oh boy, Eddy had something big in front of him. The last time he was fucked, but this time he had to do the fucking. Was he even able to move like that? Brett couldn't wait to find out. If it didn’t work, he would just pin Eddy either against the door - just to annoy Ray - or on the bed and do the deed.

Eddy kissed the tip of Brett’s nose.

“It’s not nice to do things to my only friend, even if he is annoying,” The boy squished the demon’s cheeks together. It amused him to watch.

“Yeah, the real world will do. It’s home.”

“I can be your friend too. You don’t need Ray.” Brett was definitely joking here. He would never rob Eddy of that. He would only ensure Ray was on their side, as opposed to an enemy of their deal and commitment.

The dream slowly crumbled, and they awoke in Eddy’s dorm, Brett behind him.

With a flick of his wrist, their clothes were gone, and Brett pulled Eddy close, rubbing his erect dick between Eddy’s cheeks.

“I can smell and feel that you want this. This makes me happy.”

Brett lavished Eddy’s neck with kisses and licks before he moved away so Eddy could turn and try to ride him. He settled his back on the cold wall for support and waited for Eddy.

Eddy looked at Brett’s erection. He had almost forgotten how monstrous it seemed. If it wasn’t for the demon proving it could fit in him, Eddy would have started that debate again on how it wouldn’t. Despite his nerves, he crawled into Brett’s lap. He could do this - how hard could it actually be? He just needed to sit on the thing and move his hips. Easy.

“Do I need to put lube on your dick?”

“That would be ideal. You don’t need to be stretched, but lube is never a bad idea. Either you put it on my dick or on your butt, but I think just on my dick is more than enough for today. You still have some of my cum in you, it will help you.”

He held out his hand where the lube rested on.

Eddy gingerly took the lube from Brett's hands. He decided to squirt it directly onto the demon's cock, then set it to the side so he could use his hands to spread it down the length.

"So after I get you all coated, I just put it in right?"

“Well, for starters, come here and let me help you.” Eddy complied, and Brett held his hips to gently guide him.

“First, you need to take my dick in your hand and guide it to your opening. Yes, like that.”

His head breached. ”Now comes the hard part. Stabilize my dick and sink very, very slowly down. It’s very important for you to go slow, otherwise you will impale yourself, which we don't want. When you are all the way down we will continue. Use your other hand to grip onto my arm or shoulder for stability, so you don’t fall over. Because if you do and have my dick halfway in you, you will break it. And I mean literally break it. And remember, go  **slow** , honey.”

“This sounds so scary now. Like an exam I didn’t study for.” Eddy joked, it was one way to hide his nerves. He wiped the excess lube off onto his thigh before placing his now slightly cleaner hand on Brett’s shoulder for balance. He took a deep breath, grasping the base of Brett’s cock to make sure it wouldn’t slip out somehow. Ever so slowly he began to press down. He was wrong - this was not easy! He could see why falling or getting leg cramps would be easy.

Lucky for Eddy, Brett had his hands on his hips, guiding and holding him.

“ _ Good boy _ . Very good. A slow descent is best for your body. You are doing so good right now, I’m proud of you.”

They were only halfway there, but he wanted and needed Eddy to go on. And the boy was good at following orders. He did go slow, and while the motion was far from being smooth, it was at least not hurting him. A smooth fit would come when they had more sex and Eddy was more confident. Brett was sure of it.

Finally, the boy was completely on his dick, resting his legs for a short while and feeling the impossible fullness. Last time, he was a little bit out of mind, but this time not. Eddy let his head fall forward to rest on Brett’s other shoulder. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, but it still kinda was. He was sitting on a large object pushing deeply into him, how could that be comfy? He needed to get time to adjust to it. Eddy was sure if he had time, he could get all cozy. 

“Can I touch my dick?”

He softly asked for permission - it looked very wilted from the intrusion. Luckily, the stretch didn’t really hurt because of their early morning activities. How deep it went, on the other hand, stung. 

“Yes, of course, Eddy. Should we stop and switch? There’s no shame in saying this is not what you like or want. The bedroom is the wrong place to have a massive ego in.”

Brett caressed Eddy’s cheek and lifted his head a bit to kiss him softly. His dick quivered when he was finally seated. For Brett, it was good, but apparently not for the boy.

So he tried to kiss away whatever plagued Eddy. The boy kissed him back. He wasn’t as coordinated as the demon, but he was trying his best to match the soft motions.

Eddy reached between their bodies to grasp his dick - he was a bit clumsy with trying to jerk it to fullness. 

After a few more moments of kissing, the boy pulled back because he needed to breathe.

“I just need to get used to it. I am sure it will feel better soon...I know you said this position wouldn’t allow you to be so deep, but it feels like you are, and it’s hitting in places that I’m not used to.”

He tried to explain to Brett quickly.

“Well, this is only the second time you‘ve had sex, so it’s not unusual. This position changes the angle I am in you, too, so maybe that’s why you need to take a breather.”

Brett’s hand slipped from Eddy’s cheek down to his penis, which he gently stimulated to help Eddy harden faster.

“If you feel comfortable, try rocking your hips, like you did in the dream when I told you about this position. Start slow and then build up the tempo.”

Eddy was very thankful that Brett decided to help him out to get an erection. It was making the fullness more bearable, and soon it would blossom into pleasure when his arousal kicked in.

“Thank you for being so patient with me. I want this to be good for you, too.”

He brought their foreheads together just so he could watch Brett’s expressions closely.

“Eddy, honey, this isn’t about me. It’s about you. I only feel good when you feel good. Don’t worry about me - just concentrate on what you like.” His eyes glowed bright red again, searching for something in Eddy’s eyes.

It was hard for him to stay like this, but he would not mention or show Eddy that. The boy’s pleasure always came first. Not only because otherwise he wouldn't have any fun, but because it was important to build a foundation of trust between them. Something Eddy could rely on.

His hand pumped and teased Eddy’s dick, circling the head and dipping into the slit. He smeared the precum to make things easier.

“Tell me how I can make you feel good.”

Eddy whimpered. Brett was obviously so much better at jerking his dick. 

“I don’t know...I’m still not used to it.” The boy whined from the back of his throat as the demon continued to tease him.

“I like when you touch me. Like when you played with my chest or other things.”

He felt very shy admitting he liked it. Eddy typically didn’t share these things, for the sake of modesty and privacy. But he felt safer talking about it to Brett - the man dealt with sex a lot and saw no shame in it. So Eddy shouldn’t feel shameful, either, while trying to share.

As soon as Eddy said he wanted to be played with a bit more, Brett rubbed his other hand over his chest, grazing his nipples and flicking them.

“That’s easy. I like touching you, too. But please define ‘other things’ for me. That is a bit vague.”

After bringing Eddy’s dick to full hardness, he took his hand off and instead focused on his nipples. Under his careful ministrations, they started swelling and grew more sensitive. 

Eddy closed his eyes to really focus on everything Brett’s hands were doing. He liked those hands a lot. He was certain they could make miracles happen.

“I like it when you grab my ass and touch my dick...I also really like when you pet me. Makes me feel special,” he murmured through a mewl. The boy puffed his chest out a bit more, almost as if trying to present himself to Brett.

“When you are a good boy, I will pet you. Only good boys get petted.” He leant forward to take one of his nipples in his mouth and stroked his free hand over Eddy's neck, petting his hair.

He sucked hard on the little nub, rolling it between his teeth and licking it.

His hand mirrored the sensation on the other nipple.

Eddy tilted his head back as he gasped particularly loud. He really did like his chest to be touched. It seemed to get him going. Once the first gasp left his mouth, he couldn’t stop making tiny sounds, whether it be mewls or squeaks.

“Thank you.” 

He didn’t know what else to say - it was making the discomfort completely dissipate.

“No need to thank me, Eddy,” he whispered, blowing over the nipple. 

“Try to move now, slowly grinding first.”

Brett was not commanding him, but his voice darkened, dropping several octaves. 

“Fuck yourself on my dick. Make yourself feel good. Use me for your pleasure.”

Eddy opened his eyes to look at Brett as he groaned at the man’s words. He stared, mesmerized - he’d probably go along with anything the demon said if it was in that tone. It was so rich and full, even if dark with hunger. It was a sound to die for. Eddy licked his lips before complying. He started to rock his hips and grind like he was taught to. He couldn’t stop moaning now. It felt so damn good. He was so close to Brett and his nipples and dick were so hard.

Eddy clenched around Brett when he accidentally brushed against  _ that spot _ .

He whimpered at how sensitive his prostate was.

“Yes, just like that.” Brett slowly started moving his own hips to meet Eddy’s grinding. When the boy clenched around his dick, he let loose a moan, leaning his head back against the wall.

His hands fell down to Eddy’s hips, moving with him. His eyes were only slightly opened, and he licked his lips at the display Eddy offered.

“Now a bit faster, baby boy.”

He knew Eddy wouldn’t keep the tempo. It was impossible. His thighs were shaking already, his grinding was a bit off rhythm, and the sheen of sweat over his body told Brett everything he needed to know.

But he would let Eddy ride him as long as he could.

Eddy slumped against Brett’s chest - it was a way to get even closer, and he was already kind of tired. He sped up his hips nonetheless. He really did like how Brett was guiding and rubbing up inside of him. This was heaven - not like he’d know, since he wouldn’t be going there. It made him feel okay and normal, for the most part. Admittedly, it was a bit sad he had to find normalcy with a demon instead of his own kind. 

“Feel good.”

Eddy whimpered into Brett’s ear. He felt almost wrong for feeling this good, like he didn’t deserve to. His body was on a very different page than his emotions, though. It was simply enjoying and taking what it could get.

“Good. You should feel good with me inside you.” 

Brett wanted to help him even more, but it was difficult. Eddy wanted to ride him, and he didn’t want to interfere. He said he would let Eddy decide, so it would be wrong to slam into the boy like he wanted to. The demon turned his head so he could kiss Eddy’s sweaty temple and lick over his outer ear.

The feeling of a wet tongue against him sent shivers through his body. His hips stuttered - this was more tiring than he thought. If he had known sex was such a work out, he’d have started doing it for exercise a long time ago. 

“So this is how people get abs and amazing looking thighs.”

He groaned, annoyed at how tired he already was. He tried to get his hips working and grinding again. It didn’t work out like he hoped - his thighs just gave up.

"Sorry, I'm no good. Definitely need practice." He snuggled closer with a pout toying on his lips.

“Don’t worry; you did great.”

To Eddy’s surprise he was lifted, and Brett slipped out of him. Brett gave him a little peck for reassurance, then laid Eddy down on the bed.

“Can you put your arms around me?” At Eddy’s nod, he smirked. He gathered the boy in his arms and swiftly went to the door, pressing Eddy against it while easing inside him.

“Let’s try something else, then.”

The new position wasn’t much different from before. But now, Brett had the freedom to move while Eddy was more or less pinned to the door, unable to do anything other than grip tightly onto Brett. And move, the demon did. He started a slow rhythm at first, letting Eddy get used to it, before he thrusted deep inside him, burying his dick up to the hilt inside the boy.

"Don't hold back, love - scream in your pleasure and passion. I want all the other boys to know you are mine, and mine alone." 

If Ray was still there, Eddy knew he would hear it all. From the creaking of the door with each thrust, the occasional thump of his head meeting wood, to the sounds of his cries and moans. Luckily, he didn’t have much time to be embarrassed about it, not when Brett was being so encouraging. Gravity pulled him down into every thrust, almost impaling him, the tip ramming up against his prostate. 

“Yours.”

He responded with a gasp. He would probably agree with almost anything, at this moment. His thoughts slipped further and further away with every new thrust, and not because he threw his head back against the door to release high pitched moans.

Eddy clawed at Brett’s shoulders, trying to hold on for dear life. 

“Louder, love, louder. I want you to scream.” Brett gasped. The position was nothing new, and not particularly strenuous, but he put a lot of force behind it. He knew Ray was still in the apartment. The boy should learn who Eddy belonged to, who could touch him and who was not allowed to do so. Brett licked over Eddys neck, biting occasionally into the soft flesh, leaving indentations - but he never broke the skin. He was careful with that.

The demon panted as he fucked deeper and faster. Only a few more moments, and he and Eddy would come together this time.

“Scream my name, love.”

“Brett! Brett! Brett!” Eddy chanted, his eyes falling closed and his mouth dropping open. The mantra of the man's name was the only thing filling his head now. It was the only thing that mattered in the moment. He grasped hard at Brett’s shoulders before his arms went almost completely limp, eyes rolling back as he reached his climax.

“BRETT!!!” 

He screamed louder than the last times.

The boy clenched around him so much it hurt, but Brett kept going until the warm fluid hit his and Eddy’s stomach. Only then did he push his dick so hard and deep inside he smashed Eddy’s prostate, and spilled his seed as well. Brett groaned as he came, slamming one hand against the door. Slowly, they sank onto the floor, Eddy securely in Brett’s lap. Brett leant his forehead on Eddy's shoulder and started snickering.

Yes, this was so good. He didn't even feed on Eddy this time. He totally forgot.

Brett turned his head and kissed the salty skin.

The demon needed a moment to regain his bearings and voice.

“You okay?” He whispered.

Eddy sank back against the door as he smiled stupidly at the demon. “Better than okay.”

His voice was a bit hoarse from all of his screaming and moaning. He was almost surprised how good sex standing up was. He had to admit, he rather liked it when Brett did all the work for him. 

“Do we have to shower again, or do you think I can just sit on the toilet?”

It wasn’t as appealing or probably not as sexy as cleaning in a shower, but he didn’t want to dry his skin out with too much water. He also felt kind of tired, not to mention hungry. He hadn’t really eaten since he was moping in his room for two days, then went to a party the third day where he’d only had alcohol, and now they had just basically fucked well into the afternoon.

“No, I can just use my powers if you would like that.” He could have done it before, too, but he had wanted to touch him all the time to get Eddy used to it - but seeing how obedient he was spreading his legs for Brett, it probably wasn’t necessary. 

“You know, you are such a  _ good boy _ . You felt so good, I even forgot to eat.”

Brett kissed him softly on the lips.

He gathered the boy in his arms and slowly walked back to the bed where he sat him down, then slipped out of Eddy. The cum dribbled out of his hole, smearing against the sheets.

Brett decided he liked to look at that very much.

“I will get you something to eat, and then I will clean you - is that okay with you?”

Eddy’s face scrunched up slightly at the thought of cum getting his stuff dirty. It wasn’t a bad feeling, he liked the fullness - but he didn’t like getting his sheets dirty. It was just another thing he needed to clean later. 

“I don’t mind that at all.”

He thought there was supposed to be some magical plug to keep it all there. Apparently not all of it, so he used his fingers to push the dribble back in. He didn’t need any more mystery stains.

Brett could not believe his eyes when Eddy pushed his semen back inside.

“Honey, love, really? You want me to fuck you again? ‘Cause that’s just hot.” 

He petted Eddy’s head and bent down to kiss him.

“I will only take a few minutes. If I can’t find something, I will order it, okay? Then we will take care of your problem. I just like you being filled with me, so please bear with me, ok?”

“It’s hot that I don’t want stains on my bed?” Eddy quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically. He didn’t see the appeal in what he was doing, “Okay, that sounds good, just don’t get me anything with mushrooms or eggplant. Those are gross.”

Brett licked his lips. 

“No, not that - you, being willingly filled by me again. Just… don’t care about the stains, ok? I will clean everything.”

With that, Brett kissed him one last time, snapped his clothes on and opened the door.

Like he thought, Ray was sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

He closed Eddy’s door behind him, and with an evil smirk, he went to him.

“Hi, Ray.”

Ray pressed his lips together, not pleased to see the demon. With Brett’s eyes glowing like a fire, he recognized him immediately. 

“I hope we didn’t disrupt your lovely afternoon? Well, anyway, I seriously hope you don’t touch him again - otherwise, I just might kill you. It would sadden Eddy very much, so maybe we don't let it go that far, hm? Just never touch him sexually, or I will remove your precious little violin hands.”

Brett was not angry, nor did he feel threatened by Ray; he just didn’t like the fact that his innocent little boy was living with him and was near his grubby hands.

A quick look into the kitchen told him everything he needed to know. He grabbed Eddy’s phone and looked up a few restaurants that would deliver. After a quick chat, he placed his order and went back to Ray in the living room.

A hard battle of looks was exchanged, then Brett sauntered back to Eddy’s room.

Eddy was still on the bed, trying his hardest not to leak anything else out. It needed to stay in, his laundry day wasn’t until Thursday! Today was Monday, and he wasn’t about to sleep three nights in filth. He glanced over when he noticed Brett had returned.

“No luck in the kitchen, then?” 

He asked softly, a shy little smile on his face to match his tone.

“Can you tell me how both of you survived with almost nothing, hm?”

The demon stepped closer and tapped on Eddy‘s bed. Instantly, the sheets were clean and smelled nice. He sat down and threaded his hands through Eddy’s hair.

“Only a few tasteless snacks, a concerning amount of instant ramen, and empty pizza boxes. Doesn’t sound very healthy, honey.”

Eddy made a pleased sound when the smell of detergent filled his senses, maybe he wouldn’t have to do laundry on Thursday. Magic cleaning was something that appeased him greatly, so it seemed. 

“Well, sometimes we just don’t eat, although that’s not that healthy, either. We just make do. Speaking of eating, you said you didn’t feed off me earlier, right? Aren’t you still hungry? Or do you not need to eat anymore, since you did this morning?” 

He reached out to take Brett’s hands - he worried for the demon's well-being, as well.

Brett sighed. Of course the boy would pick up on that. He should have just shut his mouth.

Letting out a bigger sigh, the demon flopped onto the bed, cradling Eddy in his arms.

“I didn’t feed on you because I forgot. You felt too good. I just enjoyed doing it with you without any second thoughts.” And that was very, very rare. But he didn’t need to tell him that either, right? Only when Eddy asked for it.

Eddy stared owlishly, blinking slowly as he processed the information. He thought that the demons only felt the pleasure from their partner, but he supposed it wasn’t strange that Brett could feel things of his own during sex. After all, the man felt many things that weren’t specifically linked to a partner, so it wasn’t hard to believe. It did catch him off guard, though - up until now, he had only heard about Brett talk about it as a feeding or breeding process, never something for enjoyment. 

“I’m happy to hear that you like doing it with me, I like pleasing you, and making you feel good.“

His shy smile returned to his face as he nuzzled closer to Brett.

“Does that mean you’ll need to feed again, though?”

“Not right now. I should wait for your food first. You need to eat.”

Brett was happy Eddy didn’t seem to have separation problems like he had feared; this time, everything was fine.

“Otherwise, I think you will just black out. And we can’t have that, now, can we?”

Their lips met, and Brett daringly slipped his tongue inside, tasting Eddy. One arm sneaked around his hip, pulling the boy closer. He tapped his hip so the pressure of having so much cum in Eddy’s body would lessen. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Brett rolled his eyes, he already knew who was standing there and why.

Eddy jolted, basically jumping right out of the kiss and Brett’s arms. Fuck, Ray had been there! And Eddy still wasn’t dressed. He gave the demon an apologetic yet frantic look as he scurried out of bed to make himself somewhat presentable. He put on an oversized grey shirt and some black shorts, because those were the items he could get on the quickest.

“Just a second!”

He called out to the person waiting outside the door, running his hands through his hair to fix it.

Brett rolled out of the bed, catching Eddy, and threw him on the bed again.

“It’s because your food has arrived. Stay in bed, don’t move. Doesn’t your butt hurt?” He smirked and went to the door, opening it a crack. Just as he thought, Ray stood there, with a lot of food in his hands. He opened the door wide and let the other boy inside.

“Hiya, Eddy.” Ray tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace.

Eddy lifted his hand to wave at Ray slightly. Now he had a lot of time to be embarrassed. He did live with Ray, which meant he would most likely have to see him after he and Brett fucked. Also, his roommate was very against the demon’s presence in the first place, so that didn’t make the situation any easier.

“Hi, um, have fun at the party last night?”

He tried to fix the awkward with more awkward conversation.

“Not so much as you a few minutes ago, apparently,” came the biting remark. Brett took the food out of Ray’s hand and placed it on Eddy’s desk.

“I ordered Chinese, Thai and Italian. What do you want to try first?”

He only smiled at Eddy and ignored Ray.

Eddy wanted to shrink down at the comment. With his insecurities, it hurt - not a lot, but enough to make him want to apologize and hide under his blankets. Instead of doing either, he swallowed dryly, then looked to Brett. He had gotten a lot of food - was he actually expecting Eddy to eat all of that? 

“I like Chinese food. Thank you.”

He said, almost inaudibly. Being quiet was one of his many defense mechanisms, such as joking or awkwardly talking. This, however, was reserved for when he would rather not be seen. Unheard equals unseen, which meant no attention on him. 

Brett noticed the shift in Eddy’s mannerisms immediately. He brought the boy some of the fried noodles and turned to Ray with a hard look in his eyes.

“If you are unable to make Eddy feel happy, remove yourself. I don’t care what you think about me or my brethren, but don’t you dare make Eddy feel bad. I swear you will regret it.”

Ray huffed but relented.

“Eddy, as long as you are happy, it’s fine by me.” As if he had any other choice.

“I will leave you two alone.”

He threw a glance back at Brett and quickly left the room.

Brett clicked his tongue and gave Eddy the chopsticks, then sat down next to him.

“He will come around.”

Eddy sighed, leaning against Brett. ”I don’t think he will if you keep threatening him. He’s just worried. Like, I didn’t come out of my room for a while when I thought you were gone, so he has a right to worry, you know? I’m easy to make or break.” 

He turned his head a bit to kiss along the demon’s jawline.

“I still appreciate you trying to defend me, though. I’m not scolding you or anything.”

He never really had anyone who would do that for him. There was Ray on occasion, mostly helping with stress, but otherwise, he stayed to himself without letting others know how he felt. At least, not verbally - perhaps through his body language and tone, though. He wasn’t that hard to read if he had his guard down.

“That still doesn’t give him permission to crush your good mood. Maybe I should really lock you up and have you on my dick the whole time. That way, you can’t think of anything bad…” The smile on his lips showed he was only half-serious. The demon shifted his head so they could kiss properly.

“Now eat. You need the strength.”

Eddy blushed at the suggestion - he didn't think his poor body could handle it, but the idea of just being in bliss and forgetting all of his insecurities sounded like a life of luxury.

"Well, I mean… it isn't a bad idea..."

He dug his chopsticks into the fried noodles, pressing his lips against Brett's. He wondered if the demon liked to eat human food.

After their kiss ended, Brett licked over the boy's lower lip, smiling.

“Why don’t we try it, then? You eat food, and I’ll be in you the whole time - like we talked about, hm?”

He kissed Eddy’s sensitive neck, moving behind him. His hands sneaked around Eddy’s middle, pressing their bodies together.

"I'd be willing to try it. Just promise not to move, I might choke." 

Eddy smiled shyly. He wasn't entirely sure about this after what just happened, but it shouldn't kill him. Brett didn't expect him to actually agree, but he couldn’t say he was unhappy. Also, the biggest factor was the swelling of his dick. That only happened when Eddy was aroused too.

“You are a naughty, naughty boy. I like that a lot, honey.”

He ripped away the shorts the boy had put on a few minutes ago and gently lifted him up to sink into him. When he was fully seated, he stroked Eddy’s tummy, feeling the bulge of his stomach where the head of his dick pressed against it. 

He peppered Eddy’s neck with kisses. He loved tasting and touching the boy, for sure.

Eddy tried to keep himself quiet, despite the new pressure and the feeling of Brett being fully inside him again. He leaned back into the man's chest to get himself comfy.

"I am glad someone likes it, at least… do you like human food? Just for fun?" 

“Don’t you like it too? And no, you can eat all of it. I don’t need food for now.”

His hands slipped under the too-big shirt and stroked the skin beneath. He would only get sexual here if Eddy initiated it, because this was a first - for both him and Eddy. He’d never had anyone willing to do it.

"No, I like it. Kinda feel bad for liking it, but I do. Is it wrong to enjoy it?"

He licked his lips, thinking of Ray's tone - so dry and biting, it stung. 

"This is okay, right?" 

He clenched his fingers a little too tightly around his chopsticks.

Brett kissed Eddy’s neck before he turned his head to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“You like what you like. No one else has a say in it. Everything is ok when you are fine with it. Also, I don’t think Ray will be against it when he knows how good you feel. He just has a big problem with me, not you. He wants to protect you, love.”

Brett was pretty sure Ray was at fault for the question, so he tried to alleviate it, not focusing on his pet name for Eddy. It just felt right, to call him that. Eddy's hand relaxed around the utensils as he focused on Brett's words. 

"I know, I know. I just care more about his opinion, it seems. When people are closer, their words hold more weight." Eddy paused for a moment, "Wait, did you just call me ‘love’?" 

His heart fluttered.

Shit. Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. Brett stopped his ministrations, and his brain stopped working. Had he? Had he really? After rebooting his brain to get it working against he placed another kiss on Eddy’s neck. Thankfully, he sat behind him, with his dick in the boy’s ass. Otherwise he would have another, bigger problem.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

He tried to play it off, but he had to clear his throat before he said anything. Hastily, he kissed him again.

Eddy kissed back almost eagerly - he felt shy, and like his heart would beat out of his chest. ‘Love’ was way better than ‘honey’, any day of the week – he was still a bit bitter about it.

He broke their kiss, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I could list the reasons why, but I like it too much to ruin it."

Brett just kissed him some more, clearly pleased that Eddy was now happy.

“Well, keep your secrets, then. It is okay for me to call you that, right?”

Eddy nuzzled against Brett's cheek.

"Perfectly okay."

He smiled slightly. He really needed to eat. Brett pressed a small kiss onto his lips before he retreated, turning to kiss his neck again.

“Good. Now eat. I want to feel something in your stomach that is not my dick.”

To drive the point home, he pressed his hand on the bulge and rubbed it. 

“Not that I don’t like it, but humans need real food to sustain themselves. And I want you around a bit longer.”

Eddy groaned from the sensation it caused. He didn't even want to think about how the man's dick reached deep enough to cause a bulge. In response, he rolled his hips in a circular motion. At that, Brett choked on a moan. That vixen!

"Fine, fine, I'm eating now."

Eddy found himself blushing as he raised the noodles to his lips. Brett wanted to keep him around.

"I think I’ve decided that all those symptoms I talked about earlier are, in fact, love. I don't know if it's too early to say, but I do think I love you - and I hope even in death, I can find you again. The afterlife is eternal, after all, and I think I will seek you out not just here, but also there. I am truly happy to have you by my side, Bretty, and it makes me feel things I have never felt before - or even okay with. Thank you."

He said all this over a bite of noodles, then turned his head – once he swallowed – to say it properly.

"Even though it's probably too early to say, I truly love you."

He kissed the demon's cheek.

“I am very happy to hear that, Eddy.”

Brett turned his head so Eddy kissed him on the lips. Languid, he savoured the moment - and tasted the noodles - before he had to crush the human fantasies.

“But, afterlife together, eh? You know that's only possible if you turn into a demon as well, right? Humans, once they gather all their soul shards, are reborn. They are in a loop, an eternal cycle. Born, life, death, reborn, life, death, reborn - and again and again and again. I’m sorry to say this, but we will not spend the afterlife together. Though, once you are reborn and matured enough, I can visit you.”

He held Eddy’s sinful hips down so he wouldn’t turn this into another fucking session. Brett’s dick twitched, showing clearly how interested Eddy was in this situation.

One hand slipped forward to caress Eddy’s dick.

"Then you can keep a part of my soul - I will figure out becoming a spirit, or I will wait for you in my next life." Eddy licked his lips with a small smile - he wouldn't let that worry him yet. After all, he had his whole life to live.

"We will figure it out when it comes to pass. I am happy with this, for now."

“Hm, sounds good to me. We have this whole life - just you and me. And Ray, apparently. But more importantly, just you and me.”

After Eddy swallowed his next bite of noodles, Brett kissed him again.

Eddy tried to press more into the kiss, despite their awkward angle. He wanted more of Brett. He wanted to know all of him. To give him the time he deserved - not just physical intimacy, but mental, too. He just wanted to know Brett. To talk to him, walk with him, do dumb things, and maybe even play music together. It felt like there was so much more between them than just sex. Maybe Eddy was just imagining it, but even so, he couldn't bring himself to care.

They had a whole lifetime in front of them - and maybe, just maybe, there would be even more after that. But for now, they would enjoy what they had together.

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> THAT WAS THE END!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to see more comments on Kudos so feel free.   
> Next up: A wonderful one shot. It will be postet next Friday. So please keep an eye out! Thank you!!!!  
> Subscribe to my acc so you will get an update whenevery I post something :D
> 
> Have a nice weekend and we will see each other :D


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Carnal Desire gets a second installment!!! It will be called "Rebirth" so check that out!  
**

**And BE HAPPY GUYS!!!!!**

**it will be on geertwim's Watty page and on my AO3 account! So please shower it with lots of love!!!!!**

**The first update will be on this coming Monday and it will be updated twice a week (Monday & Friday)**

**So see you all there!!!!**

**(Yey, finally :3)**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out TheFartingRabbit Social media stuff:  
> Instagram: @thefartingrabbit  
> Wattpad: @thefartingrabbit  
> Twitter: @fartingrabbit89  
> Kofi: @kira_
> 
> Check out Geert_Whim Social media stuff:  
> Instagram: @Geert_whim  
> Wattpad: @geertwhim
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
